Journey On
by Lady Kimiko
Summary: Three rangers from different teams take up a new destiny to save the world when they think their work is done. AU crossover. MMPR, PRiS, PRWF. Chapter 16 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own any rights to Power Rangers or show involved in this fanfic; other people do. If I did... well I'd still write this fanfic. And this disclaimer applies for all chapters; it's no fun writing it over and over for every freakin' chapter.

**A/N:** Yes, this might be one of the weirdest crossovers you'll see involving Power Rangers, but I've seen weirder. I just liked the idea and decided to take full advantage of the reason for this site and put up the story for a try. A lot of things will be changed for the purposes of the story and I will make them because, over everything else, it is my story. Hah. Anyways, I do invite criticisms that are helpful and I love ideas from readers on how to improve the story and any suggestions you have to give as long as the criticism is constructive and the suggestions are feasible. Most of all, I just want you guys to enjoy it. So here we go.

**A/N #2:** However, don't expect constant updates. Fanfic writers, and readers,have the thing called life that gets in the way.

**A/N #3:** I chose certain characters for certain reasons. Please don't complain or flame (dear god NO!) if you don't like them. It's just a story. And you'll see later on why I thought they fit the story best. Maybe.

And I would love a beta reader if one of you is up for it.

Okay, off with these A/Ns and onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Start**

The capacious manor remained silent as it had for the last few years, an attribute the 24-year-old counselor and coach enjoyed as she made the manor her home over the past months. She glanced around at whatever she could see in any room from her spot on the couch in the family room. Ironic, she thought, that her favorite room was the family room of the house even though there was no family for her to enjoy it with. She spent so much time on designing the house to her preferences, something she figured changed so much over the course of time that she just stuck with the classier styles, simple monochromatic color schemes or era designs that fit the house, which always turned out to be Victorian, like the architecture of the manor. She didn't even want to get into anything involving the furniture. As long as it followed the color scheme around the house, it was fine with her.

Despite all the time she spent designing and changing the interior of the house, the woman spent more time upstairs in the attic, a place she knew was safer and least destructible for her and anyone else. Ever since the year and a half she first arrived to the manor by an unexplainable pull she could not then fathom, Kimberly Hart had been learning a numinous part of herself and honing the gifts that came along with it, and time. She wasn't fully at ease with everything in the beginning, but she saw it as a sort of second chance from what she considered her former duties as a teen: saving the world. Well, at least her part of it. Like being a Power Ranger, she had to learn how to fight with the powers she had now and how to control them as they came. She thanked whatever great being out there for giving her great mentors to help her along the way, too. Yet no matter how much company she could gain from time to time and how many new friends she made through all her missions, there was a void that only an intimate bond could fill in her life. Kimberly was getting tired of fighting alone and not being able to let others know just what she was and what she could do for the better of the world. She wanted a freedom and companionship she felt was present in her younger life.

A clatter came from upstairs, high enough upstairs for her to know that it was in the attic, which ended up putting Kimberly on her cautious side; no one beside her and her mentors ever stepped into the room… and demons, of course, but only rarely. Unlike when she first moved in, Kimberly didn't bolt up from her seat right away but simply glanced over her shoulder first to see if anyone was behind her; she had gone through too many surprise confrontations with demons that popped up behind her because of superspeed or shimmering. There wasn't another sound but she still made her way upstairs slowly and quietly, but with her sensing power on the fritz. For the past couple of days, she couldn't get a hold on whether her sensing power was really working or not. Softly pushing the door ajar enough to peer in, Kimberly didn't see any activity in the recently organized room. Yet something peculiar did catch her eye: her scrying crystal and one of the maps she used to scry.

Rushing over with both calm and circumspection, Kimberly looked over the map to see where the crystal landed. Knowing it was already strange that the crystal was searching without her even thinking of looking for anyone or anything, she searched for the exact state and city where the gem landed. Her mind was pegged when she saw the bold letters right by the crystal spell out Los Angeles on her map of California. The first thought that passed her mind was that the city was close to her hometown of Angel Grove. She could suddenly sense another presence passing her, something forecasting a future occurrence. This time, she knew her sensing power was right on track; she could feel it. Remembering what happened when she first discovered her first power and when she felt the pull of the manor, she couldn't help recalling and fearing what would happen soon. Her mind went back to when she first decided to move from her home of over 5 years in Florida for something she hadn't known for certain at the time…

_She was freaking out. In the last two weeks, things had just been happening Kimberly couldn't believe were possible, let alone explain. More than once, she suddenly showed up at her home or the park near her apartment complex whenever she wished to be there more than any place. It didn't sit well with her that she was just appearing anywhere and everywhere. Then, a couple times out of anger or stress, she would wave her hand and an object, be it a box, lamp, chair, or anything else, in the same path would fly in the direction she waved. These events kept reoccurring that Kimberly ended up staying in her apartment for 3 whole days letting nobody in and just struggling to figure out what the hell was happening. After three days and 13 phone messages by her friends and colleagues, she woke up with an eerie calm, letting her slip into a peaceful routine. Yet at the same time she could feel something pulling her. After odd clues she could find everywhere, she packed up some luggage, deciding that she had to leave and go where this pull was dragging her toward, bought a ticket to San Francisco and boarded the plane for a 10-hour flight._

_Getting off the plane and searching for baggage claim, Kimberly felt nothing but determination to find where the magnetism that was pulling her from her home was coming from. She didn't know how she knew that it was coming from a city she had only visited once and the exact directions from the airport to the neighborhood where the pull was originating, but she knew it was there. She told the cab driver to stop at an imposing red-burgundy Victorian manor and paid her fare after collecting her luggage out of the trunk. The dwelling just felt right from where she was, but Kimberly didn't like how she felt her body was humming just by standing in front of the house. Deciding to finally make a move and take a step into figuring out just what was happening to her. _

_She rang the doorbell and when there was no answer she knocked on the door and it opened slowly from the slight push. Apparently, no one had locked it. Kimberly entered the house and walked cautiously around the first room she found, what she guessed to be the living room. Stepping out of that room, she was surprised with the huge open room of the first floor of the house. All the furniture seemed fit for the 40s or 50s but perfectly right in this modern house. Trailing a hand over the mahogany table behind the couch, Kimberly forgot for a moment what brought her here. Her attention returned when she heard someone yell, "Hey!" and turned around to see a 24-year-old guy standing near the foot of the stairs. She didn't have much time to react when he made a wave of his hand and Kimberly could see a porcelain vase lift from a table a couple yards away, which did freak her out at the moment, but considering what happened to her the last few weeks, it seemed a bit normal. However, all she could do was yelp and wish she was just a few feet away in a different place than where she was when she saw the vase heading for her direction at too quick a speed. Not even two seconds later, she found herself on the floor behind the coffee table in front of the couch and heard the crash of the vase hitting the wall. All she could comment was, "What the…"_

_Looking back at the guy at the foot of the stairs, her look of shock and confusion didn't surprise him all that much and she could tell. In fact, he gave a smirk but a friendly one before saying, "Don't worry; I hated that vase anyway. And I wouldn't have hurt you with it even if you hadn't orbed in time."_

"_Orbed," she asked, the word attributed to her showing up in a totally different place without actually moving a new term to her. "What the heck is that?"_

"_What you just did," he said easily as if it explained everything. He glanced up the stairs to his right and spoke again, louder this time. "Hey, Wyatt, it's her." And then it began._

The only thought Kimberly could think of after remembering her arrival at the manor was would it all happen again?

* * *

She couldn't help but glimpse back at the life she was leaving behind, for something she didn't even know existed. But after everything that was happening lately and something nagging her mind day in and out, she knew she was making the better alternative than staying here and risk whatever would happen… even if it meant leaving the one person she loved more than life. But she didn't want to risk harming him with whatever was happening to her. 

For the last week and a half, whenever she wanted something to blow up or expanded her hand quickly into a full palm from a fist, something that was in her mind that was somewhere close around her would just burst and shatter to pieces. It scared her at first and she couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Had she done something wrong to deserve this, the random exploding of things with a familiar gesture of her hands? She was lucky the first couple times when she was alone and the one time it happened with people there around her who believed it was someone else performing some type of magic trick in the park. Afterward, she rushed home and put herself in solitude for the next few days in her apartment, hoping she could put it all under control with short time. She didn't let anyone come in, not even her boyfriend, fearing she might accidentally make them combust or something similar.

Seeing she couldn't keep herself in this loneliness forever, Ashley Hammond forced herself to try and go to sleep calm and stress free at the end of that week, trying to keep her fears under wraps about the supernatural exploding because of her. She was surprised to find that she woke up calm and a feeling of some control over what was happening. Yet there was still a nuisance in the back of her mind. After breakfast, Ashley sat herself down on her couch and scanned the channels for something to watch. She abruptly stopped when she felt something compel her to halt on a channel that was reporting on a bank robbery involving hostages at a bank in San Francisco. The story was old enough, the same event happened practically every other week, but what caught Ashley's eye was the city. Something about it made it peculiar to her, as if she belonged there at the moment. Throughout the day, the feeling kept bothering her and after two hours of just arguing with herself whether or not to leave, she found herself packing some luggage for a long-term trip away from Pasadena. It suddenly didn't matter that this was her home for the past year and a half, so close to her hometown where her life was built and unfolded a destiny to her she cherished, a destiny that gave her the people she loved most in life, especially Andros. But now, it didn't matter that she loved them and they loved her back that they wouldn't have wanted her to leave; all that really mattered was that she had to minimize the risk of blowing them up and that she felt a pull to somewhere else where she knew she would feel safe.

Taking a last glance at the home she felt she wouldn't return to, at least not for a long time, she turned the light switch to turn off, closed the door and locked it, and just as she was about to put the key where she and her friends knew to keep the spare key, Ashley remembered they each all had their own keys to the dwelling and wouldn't need it. Besides, it was probably one of the only things she was taking with her that would remind her of her past here in Angel Grove and Los Angeles.

Taking a breath to clear her thoughts, she took her baggage and before heading downstairs to catch a cab to the airport, she said with strong conviction and a certainty that had been absent from her life for the last few days, "San Francisco, here I come."

* * *

It felt odd to be on the opposite part of a jet. Well, a sort of jet; just a plane. But being a passenger was much more different than being a pilot. She couldn't do much but stay in her seat by the window seated next to an unaware woman who couldn't stop talking about her cats and her sister's cats and had the worse case of snoring Taylor had ever witnessed. She wanted to march up to the pilots, throw one of them out of their seats, or both if need be, and pilot the plane herself just to get to her destination faster. It took most of her strength to keep herself restrained in her seat and focus on the music from her headphones and her sketchbook in her hands. Good distractions, but she wanted to land as soon as possible; she had to find out what was going on. 

She was scared of what was happening, but the fact it was all unknown to her was just being a thorn in her side. It wasn't like discovering how to fight and wield the spirit of the eagle and bear, finding truths about the Power Rangers and being one when she first became the Yellow Wild Force Power Ranger; she was self-reliant and didn't want help on her journey back then. Yet after everything, she did learn there are just some things she couldn't do alone. She learned how to be fearless with the unfamiliar but also how to accept people and changes that came with the unknown. She needed someone here for her now.

Despite her newfound composure and understanding, Taylor still had a great amount of anger and stress left in her. After resigning from being a full-time jet fighter pilot with the Air Force a few months previous, she became a trainer and sort of advisor to incoming pilots for the aerial division of the Silver Guardians, most of whom knew how to pilot a jet, but not how to work in a team like the one at Silver Hills. She ended up getting most of the more stubborn and obstinate students, since Eric Myers decided it fit perfectly for her; Taylor still had a bit of a grudge against him for the first time they encountered each other, even if it was manifested as teasing in private and once or twice in public. At first she could handle it but about a month ago, she could feel her control barely slipping. She didn't understand; sure, when she was finished with being a Power Ranger, she suffered from an energy loss along with a huge power loss and depression from losing it all, but she got through it, keeping in mind that it was all the after-effects all former rangers had experienced. But this time, it was unexpected and, much to Taylor's discomfort, uncontrollable. She could contain herself in front of people, save for Eric sometimes when he was too concerned, for his own good as she saw it, and wouldn't leave her alone until she yelled for him to get away. The damaged expression on his face when she did hurt her but she didn't want to risk throwing something at him, especially the mysterious and dangerous spheres of fire that just appeared in her palm right before she wanted to grab something and thrash it toward the wall, which would typically rush in the direction where she wanted to hurl any object.

She was more dumbfounded than worried at first, not thinking anything like that was possible. Yes, she had gained a sort of power before but it had more to do with her animal spirit and her strength within; this one was too out of the blue. When she had set an incoming pilot's file in fire in contained rage that nearly set her office desk into a conflagration, that was it; for nearly a week afterward, she stayed in her apartment, isolated from anything she didn't want to risk burning up into ashes. She received so many calls from concerned friends that she unplugged the phone and turned of her cell phone; she didn't even bother to check her mail or emails anymore. As far as she saw it, the less contact the better. Then she became a little scared. Would she just hide from everyone with this anomaly in her? Could she, or more importantly, should she? She thought she was going crazy when she began debating with herself over the matter. She just wanted to go to sleep then and wake up with everything from the last week erased. She didn't get that exactly, but she didn't feel fear or worry the next morning after the wish. There was a hope present somewhere around her, but she could feel that she wasn't going to find it here in Turtle Cove.

Searching the internet site for a city or town to buy a ticket to fly to, Taylor scanned each page and price for anything that drew her attention. She was close to giving up when she was onto California and San Francisco. She didn't know what it was, but something of assurance and familiarity was triggered inside her. It was right, that state, that city; she could feel that it was right. Before buying the ticket online for that evening, she amusedly cursed herself for going alphabetically backwards with the states when she was searching. She packed up whatever she could into two suitcases and a duffle bag and got ready to leave the life she had here. She didn't even feel all that sorry or gloomy that she was leaving the place that she had always known as her home, except for the fact that she'd be leaving one person she had learned to care for so much. But risking distance and not seeing him again for a long time was better than risking losing him due to her anger and a capricious curse.

So here she was, on a plane to San Francisco, not knowing what she would do once she got there. Not knowing when they were going to land and feeling herself drift off from the lack of sleep all day, Taylor conceded to the lure she knew was going to drag her to sleep. She woke up when a stewardess announced on the P.A. system that they were about to make their landing and that everyone needed to buckle up. Taylor didn't know what was going to happen but she felt great relief to finally be where she felt was the right place now. When she told the cab driver from the airport the exact directions where to go, much to her surprise, she felt like everything from that point on was on a road already traveled, not by her but someone else, someone she felt a bond to already. _Great, _she thought, _it's getting even weirder_.

Arriving at a manor she could not explain as anything except for timeless and beautiful, she could sense that she was in the right place. Despite that feeling, she approached the dwelling warily, being on her guard the entire way. She rang the bell and the door opened a few seconds later with an elfin brunette in her mid-20s with an amused and confused yet kind smile on her face. She tilted her head and her countenance let Taylor see that the woman was contemplating on something serious as she gave Taylor a once-over. She confused Taylor even more when she said, "So it's true."

* * *

The oldest and youngest of the three young women followed the somewhat exasperated brunette that they considered their middle sister everywhere she went around the house. After nearly two years together, the three considered themselves their own little family, sisters in the truest sense of their bond. They had experienced and learned so much together. They could hardly see themselves breaking apart after all of it… which was why Kimberly and Taylor tailed Ashley wherever she went, attempting to dissuade her from what she was going to do. 

"You can't stop me you guys," Ashley said, "I have to do this."

"You sure we can't stop you," Taylor asked as she appeared in front of Ashley out of nowhere.

Ashley nearly jumped back when she saw her friend suddenly appear in front of her. "Jeez, Taylor," she exclaimed, "I thought you would stop doing that to me unless it was an emergency."

"Well, it is," Taylor replied.

"How so," Ashley returned. "And yes, you could stop me, but I know you wouldn't."

"Sure about that?" Kimberly asked behind Ashley.

A sigh escaped Ashley when she heard the eldest out of all of them. "Yes, I'm sure." She knew the both of them knew they wouldn't as well, which was the only reason she would even try to attempt this endeavor. "Guys, you just have to believe me, I have to do this," she repeated. She continued shoving more clothes into her suitcase from her closet.

"Why," the other girls asked simultaneously. After a glance between the two, Kimberly spoke first. "What makes you think you have to go back to Los Angeles? Do you know about a demon or something over there?"

"No, I just have a feeling that I have to. Something big is going to happen; I don't know if it's good or bad, I just know it's going to happen."

The other two still weren't dissuaded from trying to stop her. "Did you get a premonition," Taylor asked.

"No, I just have a feeling."

"And you think that's enough to get you packing and heading back to L.A.?"

"Well, you know how accurate a feeling could be, especially with us," Kimberly said, breaking the continuous order of who talked when.

"The last time I checked," Taylor responded, turning to Kimberly, "You were the one with the power to sense, not Ashley."

They were about to continue when unexpectedly Ashley said, "It's not L.A.," which brought both her friends' attention back to her. Hearing them both ask 'What,' concurrently let her continue. "It's not L.A.," she repeated. "It's Angel Grove." At that, the room remained silent; Ashley knew it would.

There wasn't anything either Kimberly or Ashley could think to say once they heard the name of their real hometown mentioned. Taylor knew what the place was to them and that it was the place of the first earth Power Rangers, which made it an important place for her also. She knew the gravity of the place for her friends. Ashley stopped her packing, Kimberly sat down on the bed opposite Ashley and Taylor leaned against the closest wall, none knowing what to say. The silence became unnerving after the minutes passed without a word and Kimberly felt compelled to say something to break it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." At that answer, Taylor and Kimberly glared at Ashley for an authentic answer and so she gave them one. "Okay. A week ago, I got a _sort_ of premonition. I was asleep though, so I couldn't tell if it was a premonition or I was just having a wacky dream." Seeing her friends confused as she was when she woke up that next morning allowed her to continue. "But you know how dreams are, right? You know, you can remember them perfectly when you're dreaming but you can't remember it completely when you wake up and stuff? Well, that's what happened: I didn't remember everything that happened. But I remember it had something to do with Angel Grove."

"And the former rangers," Taylor asked.

"I guess," Ashley shrugged. "I just knew that and the fact that I was there. Since that day, though, it's been nagging me and I felt like I needed to be somewhere else… like when I first got my powers and I just knew I had to be here." She knew her friends could relate to what she was talking about; they felt the same thing she recently described at one point or another in time.

"I guess we can't do much to stop you then."

"But what do you think is going to happen when you get there," Taylor continued her interrogation. "And are you sure that everyone's going to welcome you back happily after being gone for, what, nearly three years?"

"I don't know," Ashley answered the first query, "and I don't know."

"What about Andros," Kimberly asked, knowing the mention of the name could've stopped Ashley in her tracks. It was the same for her and Taylor, one name beside one another's could make them drop everything just to feel the shock of hearing it again.

"What about him?" Ashley said almost coldly enough after a while that her friends could tell it definitely got to her this time.

Kimberly got up from her side of the bed and walked over to put a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay when you see him again?" Ashley still didn't have an answer minutes later when Taylor went to do the same as Kimberly had.

"I'm sure he isn't still angry," Taylor commented in attempts of assurance. Looks of doubt from her two closest friends made her add on something else. "Well, even if he is, he loves you enough to let you explain and forgive you."

"I sure hope so," Ashley said. After a sigh, she shrugged her friends' hands from her shoulders and continued to pack. Seeing her friend uncommonly silent and focused so much on packing, Kimberly made a suggestion she knew was most likely going to be denied.

"Want us to come with you, just in case?"

Ashley gave a small smile at the proposal. "Thanks, but I think I'll be perfectly fine. This might be something I have to do myself. But don't worry," she added, knowing they were going to stress the fact they wouldn't leave her completely alone even if she had to do this ordeal alone, "I'll keep in contact with you guys, full details and everything. If I hear something about or from your former team members, I'll tell you guys straightaway."

A word of thanks came from Kimberly but Taylor merely stated that there was no chance in hell anyone she knew was going to be in Angel Grove.

"Who knows," Kimberly said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Considering it's us, we can never be sure."

* * *

Liked it? Hope you did. Now bring on the reviews with suggestions so that my writing won't suck as much next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay, an update. As for some clarifications:

_SerenaLupin-Potter_: The girls met up in San Francisco because that's the home of the Charmed Ones on the show and it's the homeplace of the family of the former Charmed Ones. This chapter should give some insight, and ideas, as to what will happen when the girls get to Angel Grove. And yes, I will include Dino Thunder;you'll see later on.

Thanks for the two reviews I got from the last chapter. Not exactly the greatest motivator but no one can expect the greatest result. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews and suggestions from this one. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It had been two weeks since Ashley returned to Angel Grove after being away for so long. As she expected, a lot of things had changed, not with the city itself but the people she knew. Most of her friends still resided in the small city and she discovered that after her unwarned departure Andros, Karone, and Zhane made the 3 and a half hour move to the home of the original earth Power Rangers. She expected to find them at their last homes when she left for San Francisco nearly three years ago, but no one answered whenever she rang the doorbell. She didn't have their cell phone numbers and she didn't have any other way to reach any of them. Deciding to take a break after putting her luggage in her hotel room, Ashley went to the park near the high school where she and her friends always hung out. She was happy nothing was changed for the worse. Finding the swings empty and with no potential of a child running up to claim them, she sat herself onto one and pushed off the ground softly. She didn't want to swing but she didn't want to stay still either; she just wanted to gather her thoughts and think about what she would say when she saw her friends again. For a moment she wished her sisters were here with her.

A distraction came to her when a little girl fell chasing after a basketball and started crying because of a scrape she gained from the fall. Rushing immediately from an innate reflex, she tried her best to help the girl. The scrape wasn't too bad and the girl calmed down quickly, telling Ashley she was a big girl and that she would fix herself later. A smile came from Ashley when the girl's words reminded her of her sisters. She figured she should try to get the girl and her basketball back to her parents.

"Hey, who are you here with?" she started, going over to grab the basketball that stopped rolling from before.

"With my uncle," the girl answered. "I don't talk to strangers unless I know them," she added immediately.

"Well, if you knew them, then they wouldn't be strangers, right," Ashley said. The girl gave a nod to agree. "I'm Ashley and I came here to walk around and play on the swings a bit. What about you?"

"I'm Laura," the girl answered. "I came to watch my uncle play with his friends. Their basketball rolled away so I went to get it and told them to wait."

"Then I guess we should get it to them, shouldn't we?" Taking the girl's hand slowly, she let the girl lead her but after only a few steps, Laura almost tripped from her hurt knee and Ashley held her up with her hand on hers. She took Laura up in her arms to carry her, seeing as how she was light enough, and asked her to give her directions to her uncle. Laura could quickly see that Ashley wasn't a person of malicious intent like those her parents warned her to stay away from, so she pointed the way and told Ashley whenever she had to go left or right. Once they found the basketball court, Laura was so fidgety Ashley could barely keep her in her arms and put her down gently onto the pavement before Laura ran forward.

"Sorry it took her forever," Ashley started trying to catch the ball before it dropped completely, "but that's my fault-". She stopped immediately seeing her old friends standing right there on the basketball court, looking back at her with the same shock, if not more. To say the least, they were all flabbergasted. However, Ashley could barely stand any silence; living with Taylor and Kimberly was anything but silent. She felt obligated to say something, anything to fill the hush. "Hi, guys." The two words came out so tentatively and softly, Ashley didn't feel any ounce of confidence in herself. Relief washed over her momentarily when Karone and Cassie both said, 'Hey', back. Ashley couldn't help but smile, but she was beleaguered by a hug from Cassie who rushed over without delay.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're back!" Cassie shouted, not thinking about letting go of the friend she missed for so long. After giving her friend a quick scan to see that she was doing well, Cassie continued, not keeping any astonishment out of her face or voice. "What happened to you this entire time?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you think you could tell it to us," Carlos asked curtly, almost bitterly, "or do you have an hour before you take off again without warning?"

A rare expression of bewilderment crossed Ashley's face. She knew she wasn't getting a warm and loving 'welcome home' but she thought Carlos would've been one of the more understanding ones who wouldn't give her a hard time. Nonetheless, she tried to start what she knew would be a long line of apologies for her leaving but all she could get out for a while were bits and pieces of a sentence before she actually said something steady. "I'm sorry. And, yes, I'll tell you guys everything; you just have to remember that I'm sorry I left."

Karone walked over to join Cassie on Ashley's side before speaking. "You guys, she just came home. Give her a break, all right?"

The guys passed long glances between each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation over how to handle this situation. Nothing happened and no sound was made beside Laura's grabbing the basketball and dribbling it, asking her uncle T.J. what was going on. When she didn't get an answer she ran over to the children's basketball court to play with a few friends she spotted, leaving the seven people with tension and silence floating in the air. It was all broken when a sudden comment followed by an exit was made by Andros.

"Should I bother?" With that acrid remark he left, and Ashley saw just a bit of what she did to him when she left. At that moment she didn't care if the others started berating her for what she had done; she never would have blamed them. She felt that no matter how affable they were to her, they didn't have the capacity to forgive her completely, but the one she wanted forgiveness from above anyone else's was Andros's. And for two weeks, she had been doing what she was doing now, in attempts to get him to talk to her. She walked up to the bench Andros was sitting and tried talking to him once she reached his side.

"Hey, Andros," she greeted. When she didn't get an answer, as was his response every time she asked him anything lately, she sighed and took the seat beside him, surprised that, even though she could see his jaw tighten at the tension from his anger toward her, he didn't get up and leave immediately. The fact that he was at the point where he didn't want to curse her and walk away whenever she was around gave her a little hope. "Andros, we have to talk." The one statement took all of her courage to say, and maybe a little more push from her determination to sort everything out with him.

He merely stared in the direction he was already looking at, not making a single move to look at Ashley. But he broke his silent treatment of the past half month and finally said something to her. "What is there to talk about," he replied. "We went through everything as rangers, we came home to Earth, spent over five years together, and started planning a real future together; then one day you decided to leave without any warning, leaving your life behind and taking a huge part of mine with you, wherever you went. Did I leave something out?" Andros still didn't give her the look of his eye.

"To tell the truth, yes," Ashley responded, "you're leaving a lot out but I want to explain it all to you." She thought that when this moment finally came, when he ultimately talked to her, she would be calm and thankful for him speaking to her again. But when the words came out, she knew she wouldn't be serene and that this was going to be a long dispute.

Before Andros said anything, he turned his head sharply to face Ashley and shocked her with the fury in his eyes; in the entire time she had known him, he never seemed capable of such rage, especially toward her. But a lot had changed in the past three years. "There wouldn't be a need for an explanation if you hadn't left in the first place, now would it?"

Ashley had to sigh at that; he was telling the truth. Yet, it didn't stop her from breaking into a variation of one of the tritest sentences ever. "You're right, but there's nothing I can do about the past, but I can and I need to tell you why, if just to make everything clearer so that you won't hate me completely."

"Maybe I don't want to hear your explanation." At that, his patience ran out and Andros got up to leave but Ashley wasn't going to let him get away after they had come so far.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to do everything I can to make you listen." For awhile they passed words of hostility and blame until they had almost nothing to say now and stood in silence staring at each other. Still, they had nothing sorted out. For minutes, everything moved but them from their frozen positions and gazes. They both shook out of their infuriated reveries when a girl Ashley had never met before came up to them and greeted Andros.

"Hey, Andros, what's up," the girl greeted him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ashley was taken over by disbelief and she was about to ask Andros who the girl was, but the girl in question beat her to the inquiry. "Andy, who's this?" she asked, wrapping an arm around on of Andros's as if claiming him.

"Just a friend," Ashley answered before Andros could open his mouth to respond. She recovered from her shock and stuck out her hand for the girl to shake, trying to keep a full front of amiability. "I'm Ashley, and you are?"

The girl shook Ashley's hand but let go almost as quickly as she took it. "I'm Andros's girlfriend, Teresa." She gave a smug smile of great pride at the statement and turned quickly to Andros before returning her attention back to Ashley. "How do you know Andy?"

The use of the nickname started to irk Ashley; it just didn't seem to fit Andros and she thought he would've hated being called such a name. Nevertheless, she answered the girl. "We met a couple years ago when he first came to Angel Grove. I've been out of town for quite some time and remembered Andros when I saw him in the park today."

Teresa seemed fine with the answer, although Ashley had a feeling she wasn't planning on taking any liking to Ashley anytime soon and she couldn't say the feeling was mutual. "Oh, okay. Anyways," Teresa said turning to Andros again, dismissing Ashley with disdain as if she didn't matter, "I thought you said you were going to be busy working today and you couldn't come to the park."

For the first time, he actually got to put a say into the conversation, though Ashley could see it was taking some work for him to come up with a plausible excuse. "Uh, I was, but my work ended early and I had some free time. I was hoping you'd be here today so I came." Anyone who knew Andros at all would have known he was coming up with this as he went, but Ashley couldn't believe how easily gullible Teresa was.

"That's so sweet," she said to the excuse. "Well, when you're done talking to this girl, come over to the Frisbee field; Angie and Ethan are waiting for me and they'll be happy to see you, 'kay?"

"All right," Andros replied, earning a kiss on the lips from Teresa, who gave Ashley an antagonistic look as she left. Once Teresa was well out of range, Andros exhaled a sigh at the conversation. He barely expected Ashley to be at the park, let alone Teresa too.

More moments of silence passed before Ashley willed herself to speak again. "So, you have a girlfriend." She tried her best to keep the ache out of her voice but she could feel herself breaking as the moments continued. She knew Andros would be angry and hurt when she left and a part of her wanted him to forget about her and move on, just a small part, but she didn't expect him to recover and get another girlfriend just like that. She didn't even want to think about what he did with anyone else once she disappeared. But then again, it had been three years; what could she expect?

Andros gave a shrug before saying anything. "Sort of. I don't know, really." His words were filled with hesitation that Ashley didn't know whether or not to believe his opinion on the subject. "Teresa was a girl I met here a few weeks ago and we just talked and it was nice. She's just a really nice friend."

"And she'd think you two were boyfriend and girlfriend because…?" Ashley asked tentatively, not knowing if she really wanted to hear anything more. She couldn't tell if Andros knew how uncomfortable she was in this position since he answered.

"We went on a date or two." Andros could indeed see how much Teresa discomfited Ashley and worsened the already grave tension between him and Ashley. To tell the truth, he didn't enjoy Teresa's attention much, but whenever he wanted to talk to her about it she would always stray to a completely different topic and start to annoy him with her enthusiasm at _everything_ that he just gave up. She had enough peppiness to last a lifetime; he didn't even think Ashley had that much perkiness in the entire time he knew her. He knew she would take any chance to introduce him to people as her boyfriend and that just irked him every time he saw her; he felt like he was cheating on Ashley and himself in letting Teresa call him her boyfriend, but he couldn't do much about that. He figured he could just wait it out until she found some guy she found hotter than him and just break up with him and it would all be done with. Unfortunately it hadn't happened yet and it seemed Teresa's timing was not going to his advantage; he was actually going to say something to Ashley, maybe even let her explicate after all this time about what happened, but then Teresa interrupted them and it all went down again. And here they were, not even at square one, if there ever really was one.

"Oh." Ashley couldn't think of anymore to say. Shifting from one foot to another, she debated whether to stay and slap him for moving on so quickly or to leave and slap herself for being cursed in the first place that made her leave him. Finally, she made a decision and decided to stick to it before she broke down. "Well, you should get back to Teresa. I'll see you around… maybe." She left after Andros gave her a nod with a countenance that told her nothing more than what she knew now.

Ashley walked away as calmly as she could, hoping that she wouldn't hit anyone or anything on the way to her car since she was practically oblivious from everything around her except for her pain at the moment. When she figured she was far enough from Andros and there was nobody around, she stopped and leaned on a tree with her right arm, letting her tears break out from being held back for the last couple of minutes. How could none of her friends tell her all this had changed, that they had changed, that Andros had moved on? Maybe Teresa was just something to distract him from remembering her, a part of Ashley told herself that, but how much of that could be true? It took her a while to cry what she needed to let go and calm down before returning to her thoughts at the current time. Right now, all she wanted was to use her superspeed and run all the way back to San Francisco to Kimberly and Taylor, but it wouldn't help her condition at the moment. Ashley was about to turn around and leave when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ashley, are you okay," Cassie asked when she saw her friend leaning onto the oak tree far from everyone. She became more alarmed when Ashley turned to face her and she could see Ashley's tear-stained face and went over to comfort her promptly. She had not completely forgiven Ashley for leaving them since she had never given Cassie a full explanation but Ashley explained that it was because she wanted to tell the full truth to Andros before anyone else and Cassie couldn't argue with that. Right now, being patient and a genuine friend to her was more important.

"What happened, Ash?" Karone asked once she joined Cassie to see what was wrong.

"Nothing," Ashley said as she shrugged them off and tried to walk away. "Nothing happened." She stopped when she felt Karone grab her arm.

"Ashley," she said firmly, "Now we let you get away with not telling us why you really left; we understand that you have to tell Andros first and Cassie and I would give you years to do that, but besides that, we're not letting you get away without telling us the truth about anything else. I hope you don't think we'd actually let you go after seeing you like this; if so, then we're going to have to do everything in our power to make you see otherwise. Now please," Karone asked softly after her declaration, "could you tell us what happened?"

This time, Ashley didn't put up a resistance. She didn't want to. Yet she did want some quiet moments to herself before she told them anything, to let them in so deep into her life again. But after a minute or so of silence and some calming breaths, she found the power to recount to them the reason for her tears. "I came over here around half an hour ago to try and find Andros to tell him everything. Finally, he talked to me, but I never got to the explaining part."

"Was that all or…" Cassie said.

"Well, after a while of not speaking, this girl named Teresa came over and introduced herself as Andros's girlfriend." Ashley could just feel the looks her friends were giving each other, as if they knew this was going to happen sooner or later and that they felt sorry they hadn't warned her. "So I just said 'okay' and left."

"I'm sorry," Cassie said after Ashley finished. "We would've warned you about her but, trust me, it looked like there was nothing going on. I didn't even think Andros liked Teresa all that much."

"Me neither," Karone added, hoping it would help the girl she felt became her sister over the last few years, despite the long absence.

Ashley kept shaking her head without speaking for so long that Cassie and Karone thought she'd just leave everything at that. After a sigh, Ashley let her voice come again. "No, it's all right," she said, not believing what she said at all. "I couldn't expect him to wait for me after just leaving like that. He deserves to be happy with someone; I just didn't expect him to get over me like… that." She wasn't sure what 'that' meant, but it was the only word she could find to filled the void in her sentence.

At that comment, Karone couldn't let it all stay as it was. "He isn't over you," she said quickly. "He never was, and from the looks of it from my point of view, he probably never will be. Look," she started, holding onto Ashley's hand to assure her that she was telling the truth, "you haven't seen him these last two years. He's been miserable and I know he misses you more than anything, probably more than he missed me when I was kidnapped and turned evil." Ashley said that wasn't possible, that Andros cared more for his sister than he probably ever did for her, but Karone wouldn't let her believe it. "You have to believe me, he isn't over you. You may not have noticed it the entire time you were with him, but he was insanely happy when he was with you, more than Zhane or I ever thought he could be after everything he's been through. Just give him some more time."

With those words, Karone smiled at Ashley, hoping she would believe everything she just said; she felt that it really was the truth. She wouldn't have told Ashley all that otherwise. When Cassie started on how she agreed with Karone and how much Andros needed her, Ashley didn't speak again. Honestly, a great part of her believed her friends, but there was the small part that wouldn't believe it until it was proved. But she didn't feel like giving any objections and sparking any chance of argument. Instead, she smiled in thanks and gave each of them a hug for doing their best to make her feel better, like they always used to.

"What did you guys come to the park for?" she asked once it was all over.

"I was hoping to find you here," Cassie admitted. "I never got your cell phone and you weren't at your hotel when I called, so I figured I should look for you here first before anywhere else. I wanted to tell you about the big reunion."

"The big reunion?"

"Yeah," Karone said. "You remember that big mission a few years ago when all these red rangers went missing?" Ashley replied that she did and Karone resumed. "Apparently, all of them stayed in touch and they all thought that after so long, all us Power Rangers and friends should get together for this huge reunion here in Angel Grove. They even rented out the park for the entire day."

Once again, Ashley didn't know what to say. This must have been the big thing that was in her dream that kept bothering her and told her she had to come back to Angel Grove. All the rangers were going to be there, every team. Kimberly and Taylor had to know about this; it had to involve them too. "Really? Wow, who thought of that; it's a great idea. Big, but great."

"I think it's Tommy Oliver and the first earth Power Rangers who are heading the entire thing."

There was a quick click in Ashley's mind when she heard the name that Kimberly spoke of so rarely. Over the last two years, she learned a lot about her sisters. One of them were their regrets; Kimberly made it clear her biggest ones involved Tommy Oliver, the first green Power Ranger. Ashley and Taylor knew almost everything about their rift of friendship: the letter, the reason, the lack of communication, and why Kimberly felt it was hopeless to ever talk to him again. Maybe Kimberly shouldn't come to this thing if Tommy was going to be here; Ashley wasn't sure how she would react. Yet she couldn't help but ask for the specifics of the get-together.

"Um, so when is this reunion?"

"This Saturday, at noon," Cassie answered. "Some of us who still live in Angel Grove are going to come around 11 to help set up but everything should begin at 12."

"All the rangers are coming?" Ashley said with a tiny worry in her voice, not just for her but for both her sisters.

"Yep, every one of them, from the first earth rangers chosen by Zordon to the Mystic Force rangers."

Ashley was close to asking who the Mystic Force rangers were, but she supposed she'd find out at the big reunion in four days if they were all coming. She must have been missing out on a lot; she hadn't heard of any rangers past the Wild Force rangers from when Andros went on the big red rangers-only mission and from what Taylor told her and Kimberly about her time as a Power Ranger in Turtle Cove.

"So are you going to come?" Cassie asked, an expression of anticipation on her face that was mirrored on Karone's. Ashley nodded yes without any doubt; even if she said no, she knew Kimberly and Taylor would've taken her along. There was no way any of them were going to miss this; it may be the greatest chance for them to tell the truth about everything and to sort everything that became a mess.

* * *

After spending a couple more minutes at the park, Cassie and Karone opted to take Ashley out to lunch and a trip to the mall like when they were teenagers. Spending the day at the Youth Center and a shopping spree at Angel Grove Mall raised Ashley's spirits, but she decided to call it a day when dusk was about to hit and the girls persuaded her to join them for dinner at Cassie's favorite sushi restaurant. They said quick goodbyes when they left the mall in separate cars and Ashley resolved to take a nap before changing for dinner, but not before she called her sisters to tell them about what was going to happen in their hometown. 

Closing the hotel door and setting all her shopping bags aside, Ashley took her cell phone out of her purse and immediately dialed her home number. She figured that they'd be home from work by now and probably skimming the Book of Shadows for the vanquishing spell for a new demon. She thought it was odd that the entire time she was in Angel Grove there weren't any disturbances involving any demons set on attacking Ashley for vanquishing their companions and allies, but she knew that Kimberly and Taylor would've only orbed or shimmered for her if they needed the power of three for an important spell. Every time she called, Ashley got the reply that everything was fine and that there was demon who attacked but it only took a fireball here, a vial of potion there and poof, they were gone. She was glad that things were going steady and stable for her sisters, though she knew it wasn't going to last; nothing involving her sisters, her and any demons lasted in peace.

She waited until Taylor picked up the phone after the third ring. "Taylor Earheardt speaking."

"Hey Taylor, it's Ash."

"Is anything wrong," Taylor asked instantly, not used to her any of her sisters calling just to give some news that involve spells, magic, demons and fighting.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, no demons or anything like that," Ashley assured. "But I do have some news to tell you and Kimberly and I think it's best I tell you right away. Do you guys want to put me on speaker phone or have me superspeed my ass over to the manor?"

"We'll just orb or shimmer there," Taylor answered. "There's nothing going on and we'd be happy to get away for awhile."

"All right, see you in a few." With that she hung up and waited for her sisters to appear out of thin air. For a moment, she thought she should've called back at tell them the hotel name and room number so they could find her easily, but knowing their powers for transportation and how it worked, she was sure they wouldn't have any problems. In fact, they didn't; within a five-minute period Kimberly and Taylor showed up in front of her both at once. Greeting each of them with a hug, she began her news she wanted to tell them so much since she heard it.

"You guys have to come here on Saturday," she began, starting with nothing else, knowing it would raise a question or two. Or more, knowing her sisters.

"Where, here in this hotel room or here in Angel Grove," Taylor asked for clarification.

"Well, Angel Grove obviously, but we can meet up here first." She began on the details when Kimberly asked why. "As it turns out, a couple of the rangers from different teams and seasons kept in touch and they came up with this idea of a huge Power Ranger reunion right here in Angel Grove." Ashley assured to the two that she was indeed correct when they voiced their doubt in the form of questions. "I'm sure. It's this Saturday at noon, but I don't think it'd be good if I showed up earlier. Plus, a lot of them are bringing some different dishes to eat and I feel horrible so I'm going to try and whip something up."

"Why not just leave it up to Kim here," Taylor said, "She's the one whose cooking could bring down the best of chefs."

"Har har," Kimberly retorted sardonically at the comment. "But sarcasm aside, I'd love to cook something for each of us to bring. I just don't know if we should attend, or me at least."

When she said that, the others voiced their hesitation in agreement. "I already told Cassie and Karone I'd be coming," Ashley admitted, "but it's about time I've face everyone. Plus, maybe I'll get a chance to tell Andros the truth once and for all."

Kimberly looked up in confusion at her second sister. "You haven't told him yet, after two weeks?"

"He hasn't let me," Ashley divulged. "Today was the first time he talked to me and even then, we didn't appear to be on good terms. Then his girlfriend came in and I just had to give up on it today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Taylor interrupted. "Girlfriend?"

Ashley released a sigh at having to tell them this but at least she didn't have any reserve in telling them what occurred. "There's this girl Teresa that Andros went out with once or twice and she figures they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Cassie and Karone tell me that he has no interest in her that way, but I don't know. It's not like he's going to forgive me or let me talk to him anytime soon." She turned to Taylor right after elucidating to them what she found out this afternoon. "And no, you can't hunt her down and beat the crap out of her for me; she's harmless."

Taylor threw her hands up in both defense and defeat. "I never said I would."

"In your head, you probably did," Kimberly stated with Ashley agreeing instantaneously.

"Oh, whatever," Taylor answered. Ashley knew that Taylor would've offered out of love and protection for her sister. "Anyways, anything else we should know about this reunion, which I will knock this Teresa chick out of if she comes?"

The comment made Ashley let out a chuckle that she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to; of course Taylor would say that. "Well, not really, except every ranger from every team will come, from Kimberly's team to a new one called the Mystic Force Rangers."

"Is it just me or do these names just get weirder every time a new team is formed," Kimberly commented.

"Who's in charge of this huge thing," Taylor queried.

There was some unease on Ashley's part when she was about to continue. "Well, technically, I think it's all the leaders of each ranger season, so mostly the red rangers I guess, but the person Cassie and Karone told me was Tommy Oliver."

All three stayed silent after the name was mentioned. Now Kimberly knew what Ashley felt like when she mentioned Andros when Ashley was leaving for Angel Grove a fortnight ago. She stood in partial shock at hearing the name; why him of all people? "Why would he be in charge of something like this?" she finally asked after some minutes of getting over the surprise.

The first thing Ashley could do was shrug with no answer. "Quite honestly, I don't know," she confessed. "But maybe he just wants to meet all the rangers again and see the new ones. I heard the guys say a couple times he was just about the greatest ranger of all time; even Andros admitted that after the finished their oh-so-secret mission they wouldn't tell us about."

"I can attest to that," Taylor added. "That's just what Cole, Wes, and Eric said after the mission when we met up with Cole to see what happened."

"I could believe they'd give him that title," Kimberly said, the look in her eyes appearing distant and pensive. "He really was a good leader."

Taylor and Ashley were unsure of what to say at this point. They could see that Kimberly was unsure about the reunion due to this new piece of information; it wasn't like any of them got wind of any of this beforehand, but that's what they get for virtually cutting off all connections with the rangers when their journey as Charmed Ones began. Ashley walked over to Kimberly to ask her if she wanted to come Saturday.

"You know, you don't have to come to the reunion if you'd be uncomfortable. Even I'm having second thoughts about this."

"I won't go if you don't want to," Taylor told Kimberly to inform her that she was behind Kimberly's decision whichever way it went.

All Kimberly could do was sigh with confusion as she walked over to sit on the bed in the room. "I definitely _want_ to come and see everyone again. It'd be kind of cool to see just how far us Power Rangers got. Plus, there's the big bonus I'd finally get to meet Andros and Eric and have something to tease you guys about," she added with a wink which altogether didn't sit too well with her sisters. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face Tommy after all this time. I don't even know if I could."

"Again, you don't have to do this," Taylor said, sitting down beside the oldest of the trio.

"It's not that. It's just," Kimberly stopped midway to sigh again, trying to find the words to say and explain her vacillation. "It's not like how when you and Ashley left everyone; you two left out of the blue because you were scared you'd hurt them, and plus, you still kept in contact with your teammates up until the day you guys left. I left to pursue the Pan Globals when it wasn't necessary and barely kept any contact with many from back home. Then almost right after that damned letter, I lost connection with practically everyone. The only people I kept in touch with were Trini and Jason and even so, after a year or two, I lost them completely. I didn't have people from my team who loved me stay with me after I left for Florida. And even if I saw Tommy again, I doubt he even wants to talk to me after the letter."

"He can't be all that mad," Ashley said. "I mean, didn't you and Jason meet up with him and the team at the thing on that island when they became the Turbo Rangers?"

"Yeah, but I never really stayed to talk about anything with him. I just screamed with everyone else and congratulated him when they won the championship for the charity. I think he would've preferred celebrating that victory with Kat than he would've ever with me, anyways."

"You're not still on that, right," Taylor asked. Kimberly had told them about this almost a year ago and a half when they decided to lay everything about each other on the table, or at least enough that three sisters would tell each other.

"No, I'm not," Kimberly reassured. Ashley and Taylor could see she was honest with that statement but they could feel she had so much more confusion to dispose of before she could come on Saturday without anxiety. "I just don't know if I can do this."

As Kimberly dropped her head, Taylor and Ashley could see that this was going to be a huge deal for Kimberly, and a hard one at that. But they knew that this was probably their one big chance to tell the truth together, after all this time of running away and staying apart from the people who became their first real family of friends and teammates. "You know you're strong enough, I know you are. And remember, we're going to be here for you," Taylor promised, Ashley following right after.

"We'll be right there with you if anything goes wrong."

"I know," Kimberly said, finishing with a grateful smile at two of the most understanding friends she could ever have expected. A thought hit her that she knew might take some figuring out. "One thing though: they haven't known anything about us for the past two, three years, let alone the fact that we've been fighting together for that time. I don't even want to get into explaining that we're the Charmed Ones, at least definitely not yet. We can't appear like we know each other than most of our teammates would at this get-together."

"Good point," Ashley remarked. "But that shouldn't be too hard to do."

"How about this," Taylor suggested, "Ashley shows up with Cassie and Karone like planned, just to keep things normal. I'll come in some time later, like half an hour or an hour, and just say I got news of this off the Power Ranger grapevine or something. Then Kim could come whenever she feels ready and by then, we'll have a good feel of the place and no one would know that we know each other."

"And we'd know which way would be best for our escape if we're this close to being ostracized," Kimberly added, earning laughs from her younger sisters at the comment. "That works for me."

"So that's the plan?"

"Yep," Taylor affirmed.

"Okay, then," Kimberly said before adding, "And I'll have plenty of dishes for all of us to bring for this reunion. Any specifics?" The other girls answered in the negative and said that any type would be fine.

For a while the girls chatted about recent events until they figured it was time for Ashley to get to dinner with her female Power Ranger teammates and decided to let things rest until Saturday when they were sure everything was going to explode in their faces. There was still the troublesome bother for Ashley about the big thing she felt was going to happen. She would've killed for a premonition of Saturday at that point, but she learned a long time ago that premonitions weren't things she could bring on. Still, it didn't help her all that much with the situation. She'd just have to wait until the weekend to see if what she was worrying about all this time was worth her apprehension… and hope it wouldn't end up backfiring on her and her sisters.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It took forever to get this chapter up, even though writing it took, like, three days. God, editing takes forever. But I got it up. Nothing that alters the characters' lives or anything buta nice update nonetheless. Enjoy!

_hunt_:Concerning all your questions, they're all which will be answered within coming chapters. Let the story unravel and the storyline will reveal everything eventually. It just might take almost or more than twenty chapters to do so... I tend to drag my stories out more than need be.

**A/N #2:** As a method to take out confusion, Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor are going to refer to each other as each other's sisters. It should make sense after spending two years fighting evil and defending each other's lives.

I thought of a possible new title for this fic that I like a hell of a lot better than 'Journey On' but I don't think I should change it just yet. I was thinking something along the lines of 'Lexis of an Unwritten Story'. It makes almost no sense but I like it. What do you guys think?

Thanks, everyone, for the reviews. It did a lot in pushing me to edit this chapter quicker.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It didn't matter how nice she looked, she was going to be unaccepted by everyone at the reunion, regardless of what she wore. At least, that was the only thing that Ashley could hear in her mind as she went outfit through outfit Saturday morning. Nothing looked right and she was seconds away from relinquishing her attempts and deciding not to go and face any humiliation that waited for her. If it hadn't been for Taylor and Kimberly showing up out of nowhere with several aluminum platters of food asking her which three she wanted to take, she might've felt all right about that decision. When she told them she was thinking of backing out, she could swear Taylor was getting a fireball ready to throw at her in an effort to convince her to go.

Kimberly added in her two cents just to finish the deal. "You are not going to back out of this now. First of all, it would look really bad if, after all your efforts these last three weeks, you just didn't attend this reunion. Secondly, you promised me that you and Taylor would be there for me if I decided to go, and guess what, I'm going. Lastly," she held up the pile of aluminum platters in her hand higher, "I did not make all this food so that Taylor and I could walk in and look as if we either had nothing better to do than cook or that we're desperate to please everyone there." Once Taylor gave a look of forewarning, Ashley felt almost scared to stick with the refusal of attending.

"All right, all right, I'll go. Just pick something out for me, I can't decide on what to wear and I don't feel like being confused any more than I already am with these clothes." Ashley waved her hand toward her pile of clothes on her bed she thought were possible outfits for the event and went over to the platters her sisters set on the table to take a peek at the food they brought.

Barely a minute later, Taylor called her name from a few feet behind and the next thing she could see when she turned around was purple. Grabbing the cloth from her face, she saw the violet V-neck tank top she brought when she packed back at home, forgetting for a moment that it was in her suitcase. She just couldn't understand why Taylor chose that color. "And the choice is purple because…"

"Just because," Taylor said, searching the pile for something suitable for the bottom part of Ashley's attire. When she tossed a pair of black flair jeans, she was faced with Ashley's persistent questioning countenance. "Fine," she ceded. "Considering our recent circumstances, I didn't feel it would be all that great to wear our colors. Plus, Kim started it all; she wore a purple top and made me wear one so I suppose we should complete it with you. You know, I never thought I'd see the day I'd be the one deciding the outfit for the fashionable one of us three," Taylor finished. She thought the last comment was under her breath but it was loud enough for Ashley to hear and cause her to slap Taylor slightly on the arm for it.

Even so, Taylor's reason was rational enough for Ashley to accept before she went off to the bathroom to change. When she came out her cell phone rang on the table with Cassie's number on the caller I.D. As it turned out, she was only five minutes from Ashley's hotel, driving over to give her a ride to the park and to the reunion Ashley couldn't stop dreading. Ashley turned to her sisters after she hung up to finalize any details.

"So are we all set?" she started.

"Pretty much," Kimberly said.

"So I'm going to help set up for a while and then when the whole thing is like 45 minutes in, I'll call Taylor when everyone's pretty much set into the whole milieu, right?" Taylor nodded in the affirmative that allowed Ashley to go on. "And whenever things seem calm enough, you want us to call you, Kim?"

"Probably better if you do," Kimberly answered.

"Okay. Here I go. See you guys later," Ashley finished with a hug to each sister before grabbing three aluminum platters stacked for her to take for her part. Once she met Cassie downstairs and joined her in the car, she knew there was no going back at this point.

* * *

From behind the closest and biggest oak, Taylor peered toward the incredibly large gathering in a distance. She couldn't believe that so many people actually came, or that her entire team did too. Over the last few years before she left for San Francisco when they kept connected with each other, no more than two of them at one time could find the time to meet and catch up. The one time they were all there and all the rangers throughout time were here too. _Just perfect,_ Taylor sarcastically commented silently. 

Her stomach already clenching with apprehension, she was ready to shimmer back to the hotel room and check on Kimberly when her cell phone rang with the ring she had solely for sisters. She knew what it meant; it was clear for her to come into the reunion without much trouble going on. She knew there wasn't any point in prolonging it and that she couldn't wait until Kimberly came since it would look awfully suspicious. Straightening her shirt and grabbing the platters Kimberly gave to her, she stepped from behind the tree and onward to the crowd, knowing the Rubicon was well behind her, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Taylor was getting closer and closer to the crowd, heading for the picnic tables with all the food, and once she was there she was spotted by Ashley a few feet away at the next table. Catching her sister's eye, Ashley could see her sister's nervousness as Taylor introduced herself to Aisha Campbell, the young woman in charge of the food during that time. She walked over to help Taylor if she needed it while keeping the fact restricted that they knew each other.

"Hey, Aisha," Ashley greeted when she came over, "Tanya asked me to look for you just to let her know; she hasn't seen you the entire time you've been here."

"Thanks, Ashley, I'll meet up with her as soon as I'm done with my shift." Aisha turned to Taylor before introducing the two yellow rangers to each other. "Hey, Ash, this is Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Taylor, this is Ashley Hammond, the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Astro Ranger."

The two girls shook hands and switched pleasantries as if they were really meeting for the first time. The three spoke for a little while before Rocky DeSantos came over to check on Aisha and to grab some food new food before his friends beat him to it. When Aisha left to scold her boyfriend for being a pig as usual, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and faced Ashley again.

"The beginning of a long line of introductions, eh?"

"You got that right. So everything fine so far?"

"So far. I just wish maybe we could turn back time and not have this little reunion thing happen. My stomach won't untangle and I'm getting more nervous by the minute."

"Well, we could try and turn back time," Ashley mused aloud, "but I'm pretty sure we'd get into ridiculous trouble with the Elders if we did. Besides, this may be the perfect chance for each and everyone one of us to explain individually to our teams and friends."

"Still," Taylor added, "I have preferences for the moment."

"Come on," Ashley said grabbing her sister's arm, "let me introduce you to my team and some other people I know. And actually, our secret might not be so crazy to them when we tell it."

Taylor had a moment of confusion when Ashley made her remark. "Why… not?"

"I met the Mystic Force Rangers. Turns out they deal with magic, but it's the sort of old-time, medieval, wave-the-wand magic. But even so, it might ease our news," Ashley explained, coming up to her friends.

"I hope so," Taylor said before she put on a smile when Ashley introduced her to Cassie and Karone.

Time slipped by as Taylor met the team members of the Turbo and Astro Power Rangers, save for Andros whom Ashley was still working on getting the courage to talk with again. At one point, Taylor thought it was time she try and find some of her own teammates, or at least get a soda to drink, so Ashley let her go and told her she'd see her later before calling Kimberly. Just after she took a few sips from her Coke, Taylor heard a name called from behind her and turned around to see her friend Alyssa Enrile smile at her and rushing over to hug her. She was surprised by an overwhelming feeling of relief when Alyssa wrapped her arms around her friend she hadn't seen in so long.

"Oh my freaking god," Alyssa exclaimed, "Taylor Earhardt, what on earth happened to you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Try a little over two years, Alyssa," Taylor said while chuckling at her friend who hadn't seemed to change a bit.

"You know what I mean," Alyssa said smiling before slowly dropping it and facing Taylor with a serious expression. "Really, Taylor, what happened to you? We were so worried, I thought something horrible happened to you. How come you never called me or anything?"

Taylor knew this was coming and she thought she would have been better prepared when it did but some things had to be unexpected. But she couldn't explain it all just now. "I'll tell you everything, but now right now. I just want to enjoy my day seeing everyone again. Is that okay?"

"All right, but you have to promise you'll tell me everything. I'm not letting you slink away without an explanation," Alyssa warned with a staid tone. Once Taylor assured her that she would, Alyssa led her to the rest of their team.

The crash of hugs and surprised exclamations made Taylor smile while still dreading the one person she was eager yet fretful to see again yet. But she made a decision to enjoy her friends as much as could before her world could potentially collapse down on her. She spent her time catching up with every one she missed the past two years, surprised at how some of them turned out but glad that they all ended up where they felt they were happy doing what they were doing. Alyssa was teaching, Danny and Max were still traveling the world to find a place they felt perfect to live it beside Turtle Cove, and Cole continued to work with animals at the local research facility. It was just how they all should've ended up. The stress and worry dissolved with every minute she spoke and laughed with her friends, barely thinking about the thing that pushed Ashley to come to Angel Grove which began bothering Taylor when she heard news of the reunion four days ago. Her friends hadn't even asked how she heard about the reunion since they could never get in touch with her; they were just happy to see their friend again. There were no worries in the world right at that moment for Taylor. She just seemed to forget one thing…

There was a cautious tap on Taylor's shoulder that caused her to turn around. She encountered a lively-looking blonde in a pink summer dress who gave Taylor a welcoming smile that also expressed moments of contemplation Taylor could not figure out. Letting a thought of suspicion pass, Taylor uttered a hello to the young woman that instigated an introduction between the two after it appeared that the woman forgot her ponderings for the moment.

The blonde laid an open palm out for Taylor to shake, which she took willingly. There was no reason for Taylor to be wary of the girl's intentions, considering that she was attending a gathering of Power Rangers. "Hi," she greeted, "I'm Dana Mitchell, the pink ranger of the Lightspeed Rescue Team. And you are?"

"Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force Ranger. I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I was just thinking," Dana began, shifting her subtle head tilts from left to right that exposed her vacillation on what to say to Taylor. "I thought you looked really familiar. I just can't seem to remember where…"

A confused deliberation over Dana Mitchell's remark ensued in Taylor's mind. She had never met the girl before, she was sure she never saw Dana in her life. So how could Dana say she saw Taylor from somewhere before? She gave a quick run of her mental rolodex of how anyone could know her without actually _knowing_ her, or at least meeting her; she rarely ever forgot faces. The girl didn't look like anyone Taylor had helped out with her powers in the past two years and she definitely did not look someone who had anything to do with the army that was not Power Ranger-related. She gave more effort in delving deeper into whatever her memory would prompt in her mind again. Her mind was getting worn out just from the transient recap and she still could not recall anything good enough for any stranger to remember her. Taylor decided to go week by week backward to see if any success would come yet still zilch. She absentmindedly took another sip of the Coke still in her hand, not really noticing that it was in her hold. An abrupt reminder came when Taylor remembered one of Ashley's ideas and its outcome a month previous and she was about to quickly say something to defer Dana from continuing on the subject but it seemed Dana was faster with her words as she was with her memory.

"Oh my god, you're that girl I saw in the Vogue magazine," the young woman said, surprising all of Taylor's teammates and causing Taylor to accidentally choke and spit out the Coke she drank in shock. She became beset with astonishment and commencing distress when she saw that the Coke ended up on someone's jacket that was coming toward her direction and felt even more self-conscious. _This _cannot_ be happening to me,_ Taylor thought irately as she took the napkin in her hand and tried to help dry the Coke.

"I am _so _sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, it's all right," the voice of the person with the spilt jacket replied. "It's just a jacket."

"But still-" Practically all thoughts coherent in her mind before broke to pieces and mumbles when Taylor looked up to find the face of Eric Myers who was staring back at her with the same shock. She could not form anything in her mind except one that she voiced without thinking ahead. "Holy shit."

As soon as the expletive was said, neither could do any more but open and close their mouths in hesitation of speaking. Taylor tried to get something out but it seemed as long as Eric was staring straight back at her, there was nothing she could say, so she turned to Dana instead who caused her to choke on her drink in the first place.

"Uh- um- excuse me?"

"You did a spread for the newest Vogue, like, a month ago, right," Dana asked. "I know it was you, your face is hard to forget."

"Well, yes, but- well- huh?" Taylor was aware that she was coming off as a bumbling fool now but there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't even feel the ability to shimmer and disappear. Despite the lack of her words verbally, she was screaming in her head. Did someone actually notice her in that one job she did because of Ashley and her designs? This could not be happening…

Dana Mitchell spoke again before Taylor gave anymore thought to the consideration. "I never thought that a model would be a Power Ranger; although then again, I was one before I became a ranger. You know, some of my friends in the fashion industry said you had some great potential."

To say that Taylor was dumbfounded would have been quite an understatement. She barely managed to get out a stuttering, "Excuse me?" as a response, fully remembering that all her friends and Eric were nearby.

Dana looked as if she couldn't believe Taylor had not known this. "Yeah, I still keep in touch with some friends from when I modeled. They were doing a spread for a fashion designer all around the U.S. and were picking out the best pictures for the magazine. I mean, it isn't out yet, but I got a few sneak peeks at it and they were commenting on some of the girls. They said they hadn't seen a blonde model that radiated this assurance and that extra something since me. I was kind of excited to meet you."

Instantly, something inside Taylor went on a defense. "Well, that was actually a one time thing as a sort of favor for my friend, so you shouldn't expect any more from me."

The expression on Dana's face told Taylor like she knew that the statement was not going to adhere merely because she said so. "Still, they said they didn't find a lot of girls like you in San Francisco." Taylor couldn't help but redden when her friends just found out where she had been this entire time. "Well, anyways, it was great to see you; I hope I see you a lot more in the future. I'll let you get back to your friends."

After Dana left, Taylor didn't dare turn around and face her friends at that moment. _I am _so_ going to kill Ashley for this,_ she thought, vowing that she would never let Ashley talk her into modeling one of her designs to an agent ever again; otherwise incidents like this would happen much too often for her penchant. She wished so much that Kimberly and Ashley were with her to take her out of the situation, or at least to take the attention off of her. But she had to face to music sooner or later.

Taking a huge breath that didn't do anything to help her circumstance, Taylor turned around to see stunned faces on her teammates. "So…" she began, trying to scan for something to utter in her mind. However, Alyssa was the first to speak.

"Modeling?" Alyssa asked, disbelief and amusement spread all over her voice and words. "I never thought you would be the type-"

"I'm not," Taylor replied curtly, not wanting any idea to form in her friends' heads. "It really was just a thing that occurred after my friend did… something," she finished inexplicably, sounding a partially confused herself. She was deep in the situation, she could feel it. She felt it was the perfect time to go find Ashley, or just plain run away. And that was exactly what she did after excusing herself from the part of her past she had wanted yet panicked so much about meeting.

Taylor kept mumbling, "Damn it, shit, shit, shit," angrily as she walked rapidly to anywhere far from everybody and everything. Taylor was sure both Kimberly and Ashley could feel her irritation and embarrassment. Finding a bench far enough that she did not expect anyone to find her, she sat down and put her head in her hands, not believing everything that was spiraling down; at least things appeared to be going that way from her perspective. She freaked out even more when she heard someone behind her and felt a hand on her left shoulder. Out of instinct and reflex, she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over to the ground in front of her, getting herself up in a defensive stance instantly. She couldn't believe the person she saw groaning briefly in pain on the floor. "Oh my god, Kim, are you okay?" she said, rushing to help her sister back up.

Kimberly let out another groan before answering. "Yes, but next time I guess I'll just orb in front of you instead." She was rolling her left shoulder to let the pain pass. Taylor felt bad for throwing down her sister of all people.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. You just freaked me out."

"Yeah, I can see that," Kimberly responded to Taylor's quick spill. "I could sense it too. I figured it was about time for me to make some sort of entrance when I was trying to sense for you and Ashley and there was, like, this radar that was going crazy in my head."

"Well, gee," Taylor started with her typical sardonic tone, "it's great to know my sister's going to keep a radar on me at all times."

"I'm not," Kimberly guaranteed, "I just did it this time to check up on you guys. You know how big this is."

"Which is one of the reasons I'm freaking out beyond all possibility."

Kimberly seemed ready to say something else when she turned her head slightly to the side and gave a countenance of thought. Taylor could tell her sensing power was kicking in, as it typically came up out of the blue. Kimberly turned to Taylor with a face of warning. "Someone's coming. I can't figure out who it is."

"Is it Ashley?"

"No, definitely not. I would know. Here, I'll just orb over there," Kimberly said pointing to a group of red oaks a few yards away. "If you need me, just scream or something, or panic in your head, and I'll orb in."

With that, Kimberly disappeared, leaving Taylor to prepare for whoever was coming. She decided to just get up and pretend to leave in case the person actually wanted to talk to her. She wasn't wholly surprised to see that it was Eric walking around the bend of the grove that shielded her from the world temporarily. Of course, she did her best to say nothing and keep walking without looking at him. She had no choice but to halt when he grabbed onto her left arm and refused to let her go when she firmly asked him to.

"Let go, Eric."

He pulled her to face him, nearly jolting her into a scare with the heated and wounded guise in his eyes. "You really expect me to let you go after losing you for two years?"

"We were never together," Taylor pointed out while forcefully shrugging her arm out of his grip, "so you never really lost me. And I didn't come here today to deal with questions like yours," she lied, feeling like she drove a knife deeper into his wound, as well as hers, that started when she disappeared from Turtle Cove.

"And I suppose you expect me to think that one of the reasons you're here _isn't_ to explain to me why you left," Eric asked while crossing his arms, staring her straight in the eyes, not letting his gaze waver. He was being the same Eric that Taylor knew and the Eric she expected… the same one she used to think she loathed above all prospect.

As she knew her instinct would make her, Taylor stared directly back at him in the challenge, keeping herself from losing her resolve in this one lie and from telling him everything right here and now. "Don't be so self-centered, Eric," she said as sharply as she could, "I never made you a priority." A quick feeling of nostalgia hit her when she felt the memory of when they first met and their cold, eventually heated, attitudes toward each other.

The same hurt expression Taylor saw when she told Eric to leave her alone years ago when her powers had started coming about cursorily flashed and she felt horrible for lying to him again. However she could see him recovering quickly, she expected nothing less from him, and waited for him to speak again. "Fine then," he said stiffly. The awkward moments lapsed with neither saying anything, unwilling to face the other. Suddenly, Eric asked, "Aren't you going to go?"

A scoffed chuckle escaped Taylor when she looked at Eric after avoiding his gaze the last minute. "And deal with their endless questions about what Dana Mitchell pointed out? No way in hell, at least not yet."

"And what makes you think I'm not going to ask any questions like they ones they're so eager to put you into interrogation with," Eric queried, his signature smirk taking its apt place on his lips that caused Taylor do the same.

"Because I know you," she answered, leaning her head to the side as a point of emphasis. They both made similar smiles of amusement, seeing for a moment a part of what they missed the last two years. When they realized that, the smiles and slight laughs lessened until they existed no longer from that moment on.

"If you really knew me," Eric began after their amusement passed, "you would know I missed you a lot after you just left with no warning."

The personal disclosure surprised Taylor, for she knew that though Eric had emotions like everyone else, she had never expected him to confess them to even his best friend Wes, let alone her. But it brought a deeper subject back to her mind; knowing that this was exactly what she came here for, despite her contradiction earlier, she deliberated over the idea in her mind. She wanted to tell him so many things: that she left for his own good as well as hers, that she was going crazy back then over the thought that she might actually hurt him if she hadn't, that so many things had changed for her, that for too many days she wanted to drop everything and return to Turtle Cove and Silver Hills to see him again, the list couldn't end.

Taylor settled on the one thing she felt was right for the moment, dropping her head to avoid the attention in his eyes. "I missed you a lot, too."

Eric's voice was abnormally subtle when he asked her why she left again. She answered that she wasn't ready to tell him yet, an answer she felt that she would have a lot of chances to reinforce later. She assumed he would have ceased any further questioning for awhile until he asked, "All this time?"

She said nothing more than, "Huh," confused at what he was referring to.

"All this time," Eric repeated, "you were in San Francisco?" Taylor softly nodded to answer and let Eric continue. "I never really thought to look in California, or the West side of the country, really," he mused aloud, causing Taylor to make a small smile she tried to hide by dropping her head down again.

This time, the silence between them didn't feel so awkward; it was simply the peaceful and silent continuation of their banter before one of them spoke again, which Taylor was about to do when they both heard a substantial 'What' from the direction of the reunion. "I guess we should get back," Taylor said when she gathered her thoughts and started walking back, slowly enough until she could hear Eric agree and walk a few feet behind her. As soon as they got back, she was glad that practically no one was paying attention to them. What she didn't like was that an evidently confused and surprised group had formed around Kimberly at the picnic tables a distance from Ashley. She knew this was not going to be good. She excused herself from Eric, understanding that saying she'd see him later was unnecessary, and walked over to her former teammates.

The first person to notice her return was Alyssa who didn't seem to let her off on anything now. It seemed she also noticed Eric return alongside Taylor. "And what were you two doing for the last ten minutes," she asked, adding a raised brow while she was at it.

"Nothing like what you're thinking," Taylor assured, admonition heavy in her voice. She turned back to Kimberly and the group of original Power Ranger teams around her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Alyssa started, "The brunette over there came like the rest of us but it seemed like a few of the people around her noticed and suddenly yelled out 'Kim' and all this happened. Apparently, she's reason for a lot of commotion for the initial Power Ranger teams."

_I'll bet,_ Taylor commented silently. _At least we're all here to see something blow up, whatever it is._ The concern for her sister made Taylor want rush over and come to Kimberly's defense to whatever accusations her former friends had to throw at her, but all Taylor could do was what Ashley was doing: standing and witnessing any possible unraveling of built-up anger, questions, and damage. She hated feeling useless when it came to problems such as this. Kimberly was too far away for Taylor to hear anything short of screaming from anyone of the group. For that moment, she wished she had anything close to enhanced hearing, but this was what she got from putting so many demons on fire and electrocution along with Ashley blowing them up like bombs and Kimberly throwing them toward walls and shelves that broke in seconds. She was surprised they weren't deaf yet.

Since she got there, all Taylor could only get from Kimberly and her friends what she could see from reading their lips, which wasn't much. All she could assess was that Kimberly's former teammates were basically in awe and astonishment of her returning to Angle Grove after all these years. Most of them went over to hug her, as if they couldn't believe she was actually there until they felt her, but some kept their distance, something Kimberly couldn't blame them for. It was easy to see that she was being besieged by endless questions of the same type queried to Ashley and Taylor, all which she took evenly and quietly without agitation.

Something that caught Taylor's eye was that Kimberly may have been keeping her head partially down but the focus in her eyes was directed toward Tommy Oliver who was trying to keep his distance from everyone around her. Taylor surprised herself by smiling at the situation. It fell quickly once she noticed Andros walking up to Tommy and whispering something into his ear that, from both their countenances, appeared urgent. They discussed the news briefly before Andros nodded and went back to the former Astro Rangers. Right after, Tommy's attention went back to Kimberly answering some of her friends' questions until another guy in a red shirt Taylor had not met yet went to tell Tommy something that caused him to nod and address all the former, and recent, Power Rangers.

"All right, everyone," Tommy said, grabbing everyone's attention and taking the bullhorn his friend Adam Park passed to him before speaking again. "It seems that practically every Power Ranger is here. Although I wouldn't try to conduct any type of roll call," he said eliciting a few chuckles from around him. "My name is Thomas Oliver, and I wouldn't ask myself the ranger teams I've been on for reasons some of you already know. We're here to celebrate a long line of tradition we seemed to have inadvertently begun over a decade ago. But we have to admit, it's a great tradition, one of honor, privilege, learning, fulfillment and so much more for each and every one of us. If you look at all the teams and groups here, you can see just how much impact we've created, how many of us were and are willing to fight for the safety and livelihood of the lives we've known for all our existences. We've lost a lot along the way, but we gained enough to suit us for a lifetime. It seemed time to meet the teams who fight for the same cause as each of us did before. Now I know we've had a good time meeting each other so far, and we'll have more time to get to meet everyone, but I'd like to introduce the teams, starting with the most recent and probably the most interesting team we've seen so far in ranger history. Please welcome the Mystic Force Rangers." He signaled where the group of teenagers stood, each waving and saying a general hello to everyone else. And so did every group when Tommy Oliver presented them in ascending order: Mystic Force, Space Patrol Delta, Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Time Force, Lightspeed, Lost Galaxy, Astro, Turbo, Zeo, Aquitian, Ninjetti, and finally the original Power Rangers. Everyone barely had time to see all members of each team before they realized the gamut was much too big for a quick scan. Tommy finished up without an overview of the rest of the day except saying that everything else was up to everyone standing before him, which set some of the younger rangers into a big roar of 'Whoo!' that seemed to let the real celebration commence.

Taylor conversed with Alyssa for a few more minutes, noticing that she was putting a lot of effort to convince Alyssa that she and Eric certainly did not do anything but talk for the small while when she was gone. Seeing that even though Alyssa would say she believed Taylor, she knew there wasn't anything to change Alyssa's preconceived notions so she told her friend that she would go see some rangers from the other teams and that they would see each other later. Taylor found herself walking around, eventually running into the blue and pink Mystic Force rangers Madison and Vida Rocca who told Taylor some of the specifics of their team and methods of fighting evil after introducing themselves. She was actually quite interested and somewhat relieved to see that they did indeed work with magic as Ashley had informed. It gave her small hope that her and her sisters' former teammates would understand their recent circumstances.

When the girls excused themselves when their mentor called for them, Taylor went around finding both her sisters sitting at a table playing a card game with some of the other rangers from other teams who apparently had the same interest. The flipping of cards and slapping of hands on certain sets of cards let her know they were playing one of her favorite games: ERS. She observed as her sisters basically kicked everyone's ass in the game and eventually scared most of the Power Rangers from playing, though those who lose did end up standing around to watch who would ultimately beat either girls, or which one would win against the other. When Cassie Chan lost, it looked like there was no one but each other for Kimberly and Ashley to play against, but they announced they were unwilling to play with just themselves, which became a signal for Taylor to join, challenging against her sisters to win.

"Actually, I'd like to play," she said taking the bench seat in-between the two girls. "If you guys don't mind, that is."

"Not at all," Ashley assured with a smile her sisters always associated her with. "Taylor, right?"

"Yep. Ashley?"

"Got it," she affirmed, having fun that Taylor was going along with the charade that they didn't know each other. "And this here is Kimberly Hart, the original pink and Ninjetti Crane Power Ranger. Kimberly, this is Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

Switching hellos with each other, they smiled at the silliness of this façade but let on as it seemed to everyone else. Picking up their hands and shuffling just in case, they started the game, but not before Kimberly passed a thought to both her sisters silently. _Same deal as always,_ she asked in their minds, looking at both of them who nodded for the answers before she added, _Then let's start._

The three girls made the game into a flurry of card flips and slaps in due course while trying to mess with each other in their mental states with a goal to win. Kimberly had an upper hand with her experience in telepathic messaging over the years, but Taylor had the greatest mentality shield that she hoped would hold out this time. And thankfully she did, letting out a huge smile at beating her sisters and mentally reminding them to get their canvases ready for tonight.

She waited for someone else to come up and play with her, hoping some of the formers losers would feel encouraged enough to engage in the recreation. Most of them still weren't positive about their chances of winning but she was happy when she heard one person say that they would play. Of course, she had a feeling of caution when she saw that it was Eric. She could just feel the smirks her sisters were giving her when he took the seat across from her. She was going to have to do something about that tonight when they met up with each other back at the manor. But bringing her mind back to the moment, she couldn't help the smirk she gave Eric when she said, "Fine then," shuffling the deck of cards and dealing their hands.

"Same stake for the game?" Eric asked when he grabbed his stack of cards, patiently waiting while Taylor debated in her mind.

The first thought in her head was whether or not he was serious about that question. To tell the truth, she was surprised he even remembered their deal each time they played a different card game. Considering the stake every time they played ERS, she had some amusements thinking about the possible result of this game and how it could have ended up like most of the other times they played. Giving a small smile she hoped Eric didn't see, Taylor faced him in the eye and said a resolute, "Yes."

For what seemed the longest time, no slaps on the cards were called for; all hands either of them claimed were legit calls and both were wondering if they wanted a game sans hits where they wouldn't have to deal with the end later on or a game full of competition they might've regretted anon. Both got a hold of their answer when a pair of sevens appeared and they went in for the kill faster than most around them could see. Taylor's hand got there first but the electric shock that hit her hand when Eric's arrived half a second later stunned her; she hadn't felt that shock since the first time she jokingly slapped his arm a long time before after which they both jumped to the side a bit from the wave. Looking up to catch his expression, she saw that he sensed the same shock and it took them seconds longer than necessary to take their hands away. When they finally did, Taylor cleared her throat to try losing the feeling and said, "That's one."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** As usual, nothing close to having any ownership of PR or Charmed. As for this chapter,I have nothing to do with "The Good Kind", "Halo", or "Girl Next Door"; other people get rich off of those songs.

**A/N:** I should probably give a big warning that this chapter will seem somewhat OoC and AU. Okay, maybe almost completely, but I felt like being silly... and mostly, it's still my story so I write the chapters as I choose. Besides, you guys might actually enjoy the way off-ness of this chapter. _Vous-amusez!_

**A/N #2:** I love my new beta!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

No amount of deep breaths could've helped her. It seemed the past years of meditation didn't help her like it was supposed to; her stomach was still tightening with disquiet and the alarms going off in her head were telling her running would be the best option. She made more than a few slips when meeting her friends again, confusing their names with one another and embarrassing herself in the process, and she had yet to talk with the one person she wanted to most. Could anything help her at this point?

After seeing that Taylor would be fine alone with Eric with their indifferent anger toward each other, Kimberly decided it was clear enough for her to arrive without causing too much commotion. Unfortunately, a small uproar began before she even placed the food on the picnic tables when it was Jason Scott's turn to manage the victuals. When he turned his head and realized Kimberly came, she suspected he didn't have time to think before calling her name aloud and causing a chain reaction. Soon after Jason said it followed Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam. It was like hearing bells she knew would stop but wished would end quicker. After trying to answer their continuous questions without revealing everything she decided to maintain for her greatest explanation, she opted to take a break and successfully separated herself from her former friends. She met some rangers from all the teams after hers up to the Lightspeed Rescue team and saw an ongoing card game at a table. Seeing Ashley there as well Kimberly joined the next game, playing for entertainment until Taylor showed up and made a complete trio for a definite game with an ante. Eventually, it became a nice source of amusement, but Kimberly couldn't shake the sense foreshadowing and the obligation she had to tell someone the truth over anyone else.

"Sit your butt right down here," Trini Kwan pointed to the seat between her and Aisha when Kimberly came over with a plate of food looking for at least one friendly face to sit beside. It seemed they were more eager to chat up a storm with her rather than raid her with questions and berate her for leaving so many of them unanswered for years.

"As long as you two don't plan on stabbing me with those plastic forks," Kimberly retorted as she took her seat, eyeing both of them in humorous caution.

"No, of course not," Aisha declared, making sure that both she and Trini kept to that promise throughout their conversation. And so they did; the most personal questions they asked were where did she live recently and why she had moved from Florida, both of which she answered with some ambiguity. The rest of the conversation continued in lightheartedness and smiles.

Kimberly was enjoying her talk with her two old friends, gaining a feeling of assurance over the party. Seconds after she gained that feeling, however, she saw Jason, Billy, and Tommy discussing something they were evidently finishing up. She couldn't avoid him forever, she admitted. Hell, she didn't really want to in all honesty. Yet, no matter whether or not she wanted to confront him, Tommy didn't appear to have the same obligation to face her. _Guess I'll have to do it myself,_ Kimberly decided. Excusing herself to Aisha and Trini, she rose from her seat and walked toward Tommy's direction, her confidence dwindling by the second; she hoped she'd still have enough to at least greet him amicably. Once she reached him, she softly tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. She didn't find his expression unanticipated, with shock and maybe even dread swimming in his eyes. But she couldn't let that look stop her. She had put this off for too long. Clearing her throat, she took a breath and spoke to Tommy for the first time in nearly nine years. "Hey."

For a quick instant, it looked like he was about to reciprocate the greeting, but instead he turned his head to the right as if he wasn't ready to talk to her after all this time. The act discouraged Kimberly but she knew her sisters would kill her if she did not push herself to continue. "Listen," her voice started shakily, "we need to talk. We have to."

Just when she felt enough courage to carry on, Zack and Rocky stood up on a clear picnic table yelling for everyone's attention with two bullhorns, the sound of which caught everyone's notice. Knowing those two, Kimberly along with several others wondered what they had planned. It would probably just end up being a huge joke everybody would laugh about later.

"Don't worry," Zack began, "We're not the new rangers-in-charge of this little shindig. It's still Tommy and Jason, I guess, so you can all calm down." Many were relieved to hear that.

"But," Rocky started, bringing quite a few worried groans from the vast crowd, "we did have a little idea for some amusement. See, we've all been having fun talking to each other, but Zack and I along with some other people wanted something more musical. So we're going to have a little contest here."

He stopped momentarily when Aisha came up to slap her boyfriend upside the head and Trini had come up to do the same for Zack. "Are you doing the idiot act again," Aisha said, obviously not pleased, "Or are you just asking for some very unpleasant next few days with the rest of us?" For nearly a minute Aisha and Rocky appeared to be arguing over something until Zack pushed them apart and calmed Aisha down before asking her and Trini to step down to wait and see.

"Y'all have to admit, y'all talk a lot," Zack said, earning a few voices of hostile disagreement before he resumed. "I mean that in a good way," he added. "But anyways, we just wanted a little less talking and a bit more singing, or screeching for some of you guys. We have the equipment and everything," Zack finished with one of his goofy smiles as he pointed to Jason Scott and Justin Steward placing a few speakers and microphones as well as a large boom box on the ground near the table. Instantly, words of accusation were thrown around directed toward the two unsuspecting males.

"You guys were in on this?"

"Do y'all really want to see us humiliated that much?"

"We're so going to get back at you for this," and phrases of that nature were made, which did more to confuse Jason and Justin than threaten them; they honestly had no idea what was going on. First Zack and Rocky asked them to get the sound equipment out of Zack's car and then they return and get this.

"Whoa," Justin shouted, trying to get his friends around him to settle down, "What's going on? What did Jason and I do?"

Before any of the angry crowd said anything, Rocky yelled through his bullhorn for everyone to quiet down. "Actually, these two weren't in on this at so you can stop your yelling at them. You should conserve your lungs for the singing contest."

"There isn't going to be one," Aisha screamed up to her boyfriend, "and if you don't quit this, you won't have an arm to defend yourself with when the others and I go after you tonight."

"Oh, there'll be one," Rocky assured, trying to off shake the threat his girlfriend gave him that he took to heart with fear, knowing what the bear spirit was capable of. "You guys will love the stake."

Someone Rocky didn't know yelled out, "What does meat have to do with this?"

"Stake, not steak," Zack corrected, "as in a wager."

"And what exactly did you guys plan on putting up for bets," Aisha asked, still miffed at Rocky.

"The rest of this reunion," Zach began, "is the winner's to control. Wherever this party goes is their choice. And all of us rangers have to obey three general commands the winner gives." Even more groans of dissatisfaction at the unfairness of the gamble spread around.

Adam Park came up to Rocky and tapped him on the shoulder to make his comment on the whole idea. "Ahem, sorry, Rocky, but I don't think any of us are going to take this well. I'm telling you now, abort this thing; nothing is worth embarrassing ourselves in a singing contest."

Billy Cranston came up right after to tell Zack something along the same lines. "This may just be a conjecture," he admitted, "but it seems everyone is not taking to the idea of performing on your whim. At least, not just out of nowhere."

Hearing both comments, the original black Power Ranger added one more thing he was sure everyone would be happy with. Or at least he hoped they'd be happy with it; he really wanted some entertainment in the form of music, hoping that some laughs would come out of it. "Okay, okay, we get it, you don't like it. We will add one more thing: in addition to that, Rocky and I have to serve the winner for the rest of the day."

There was a whole new light on the matter when Zack said that and it gave the group some new considerations, even Aisha. Some people still had their reservations but the part about getting Zack and Rocky to do whatever the winners ordered as payback was more tempting than keeping a low hit of embarrassment. Some had already signed up for the challenge in their minds. But as with most cases, there was one disadvantage for most of the individuals at the reunion that someone wanted to point out.

"Hold on. What about the people who are already professional singers," Carlos Valerte asked loudly, "like Cassie over here?" People around Cassie turned their attention toward her until another guy spoke up.

"And Kira over here," Connor McKnight added. "I don't exactly feel like getting my ass kicked at this thing just because my friend has a contract with a record label."

As more agreements of the inequality in this situation voiced themselves, Zack came up with an idea that he believed would've taken Rocky longer to come up with. "Okay. How about this: y'all have got to sing and dance well in order to win the contest. The humiliation factor stays the same. Plus it'd be fun to see some of y'all fall down embarrassing yourselves."

"How about we see you fall down from running trying to escape the mob with pitchforks and swords going after you, Zack," Katherine Hillard suggested once his last sentence was heard, the proposition not so far from the idea taking place in her mind as well as a few other members of the first few Power Ranger teams.

"I say we go after them now," Tanya Sloan offered, gaining support for her proposal from a lot of teams.

The two guys in charge of the challenge weren't going to put up much opposition with the idea of running, but not before they got their entertainment. "How about we get this contest over with and then you guys give me and Zack a two-minute head start before you guys chase us into oblivion," Rocky asked. By then, most of the crowd didn't have a problem with the proposed song/dance contest with part of the end results already planned for Rocky and Zack. Seeing that there weren't going to many objections, or threats, for the next while, Rocky continued. "Okay, then how about those of you who want to do this, trust me you do, divide into groups of three or four? That's a fun number for a group."

Someone raised the question of who would judge the 'ridiculous contest', as Aisha put it. The objections continued when Zack announced he and Rocky would. "Hey, I think it's only fair that we choose who we have to be servants to for the rest of the day. Now how about we get started, people? You've got about half an hour and I want to see some creativity!" he finished with a clap of the hands and a tone that only director of a movie would use. When he got down, Zack felt Trini slap him upside the head again for the idea in the first place. But to their surprise they could see some people around them actually preparing for the event, although words of hesitation were expressed all around. To give them that extra push, Zack assured everyone through his bullhorn that he and Rocky would do everything the winner said, including never make another suggestion like this for as long as the winners wanted, which seemed more than enough for the rest of the rangers.

Claims for Cassie and Kira Ford as group members were made by their teammates while others were arguing over what to do exactly to win this thing and putting reins over the original black ranger and blue Zeo ranger. Cassie knew she wanted her old teammates but she couldn't seem to find Ashley anywhere. Walking around in search of her friend, she found Ashley talking with the girl she was introduced to as Kimberly Hart. She took a moment to ask Ashley if she was going to join the contest as part of Cassie's group.

"Well, I was actually going to sit this thing out," Ashley said, feeling a twinge of culpability at the half-lie.

"Really," Cassie queried. "But I thought you'd like doing something like this, like we used to do in high school." Ashley reassured Cassie that they didn't need Ashley to win. "But there's that dance thing Zack mentioned, and you were always a great dance choreographer."

"But you already do an amazing job with your singing, I'm sure the dance thing will be totally unnecessary for you guys," Ashley countered encouragingly. After more words, Cassie finally gave in and was convinced that she would do fine without Ashley. "You, Karone, Carlos and T.J. will do a fabulous job, trust me," Ashley added in support when Cassie left to decide on a song. She turned her attention back to Kimberly and was met with a face of incredulity from her sister. "What?"

Kimberly gave another moment before speaking. "You know you want to go and choreograph for them. I know you do."

"No, I don't," Ashley argued, feeling her lies tumbling on her. She knew Kimberly could sense it too, so she didn't know why she was even bothering with the lies. She was ready to say more when Taylor came up to them to talk.

"What's going on?" Taylor questioned the two.

"Ashley here refused to choreograph for Cassie's group even though she knows she wants to do the dance part of Zack's contest," Kimberly declared, earning a momentary glare from Ashley.

"Well, she might as well," Taylor said. "You know you want to do the singing part but you're not going with your old teammates' groups for this thing." The sentence gave Ashley a reason to smile when she realized she hadn't thought of that.

"I do not want to sing," the oldest of them responded, refusing to look at Ashley's smirk.

"You do so," Ashley argued, acknowledging that they sounded like a couple of eight-year-olds.

The three disputed on the fact until Kimberly decided to throw it all out the window. "Why the hell are we even arguing? We all know we're lying our butts off. And besides, we're not even taking part in the contest so we should just leave it be."

Kimberly may have deferred her fight on the subject of the challenge for now, but her sisters had a different idea. "Not necessarily," Taylor said with her signature cross between a smile and her smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"We could always do this little singing/dancing thing," Ashley suggested with a shrug. "Maybe it'd be fun."

Shifting her glance between both sisters twice over, Kimberly couldn't believe they were suggesting this. She shook her head saying they must have been kidding but they continued with their thought, saying that it would be a good idea to join in. "No way," Kimberly responded. "First of all, we'd look like fools. Next, there's no point in doing this because we have no use in winning. Lastly, don't you think our friends would think it's just the tiniest but weird if we three just happened to make our own little group for this thing?"

"We won't look stupid," Ashley said in a try to convince Kimberly, "and there would be a use in us winning."

"What use?"

"You know just as well as I do that something big is going to happen today involving us and our secret," Ashley said acutely, knowing Kimberly would take serious consideration with that indication. "And you know how unlikely it is that everyone here is going to take the news well."

"If anything," Taylor started, "they'll go after _us_ with pitchforks and swords." The comment caused Kimberly to laugh at the idea, though she didn't think it was all that far-fetched. "We could just tell them to shut up and calm down while we run away."

"Or Ashley could just freeze them," Kimberly countered.

"You honestly think I have the ability to freeze a crowd this big," Ashley asked with doubt raining from her voice, a brow raised at the suggestion.

The three persisted in argument, trying to keep the yelling to a minimum to attract less attention. Taylor and Ashley tried to convince Kimberly that it wouldn't be wholly bad for them to participate in the small event, though each had reservations of her own concerning the matter. When Kimberly refused again, and Taylor spotted her mood of slight indecision, she eventually went to plain pleading to persuade her sister to sing. Ashley followed suit, hoping the both of them basically begging Kimberly would induce her into partaking in the contest where they saw a chance of succeeding.

Seeing that she couldn't resist much longer without her sisters outright begging and having everyone around them watch, Kimberly let out a sigh followed by a giggling smile and question apropos the specifics. "And exactly what song do you guys want me to sing oh-so-much?"

The other two girls shared a glance between them before Ashley said, "That depends; do you want to play the guitar while you're at it, or just plain sing to music?"

"Both?" Kimberly said in an unsure tone, lifting her shoulders in indecision, accenting her uncertainty at the detail. In truth, she hadn't played the guitar in more than a few months, which she was positive her sisters knew as well, but her ability to play was something that would always return once the instrument was introduced to her hands again. Yet she also had no idea what songs her sisters had in mind.

Taylor saw Kimberly's unsure expression and decided to put forward a thought she was pretty sure her sisters would like. "Well, I have an idea, but I just want to get something clear. Hey, Ash, you think you could finish the routine you started last week in time?"

"Definitely."

"All right then. As for the singing part," Taylor continued, giving a small shudder at the thought. She may have gotten better at it because of Kimberly but that did not mean she wanted to do so in front of so many people that also included her former teammates. "I think I have an idea that might fly…"

As it turned out, like many expected, the contest did bring out plenty of laughs out of almost everybody, making the harebrained idea seem actually enjoyable. To open the whole episode, Zack and Rocky performed the ever classic 'Baby Got Back' and presented a ludicrous dance of rib movements and hip isolations, a dance that could not be described as anything besides the two strutting their stuff in sync with the music. No one could withstand the display without laughing at one point or another. The whole presentation was followed by Zack executing an uprock with a successful performance of breakdance… until he signaled for Rocky to join, forgetting to check if there was enough room beside him on the stage of the park. His miscalculation instigated the two to fumble and crash, which seemed perfect considering the circumstances. After Rocky and Zack's discomfiture and everyone else's laughter abated, the two announced the initiation of the real contest.

When the small challenge was less than halfway in, it appeared that more rangers were interested in the competition than the preliminary impressions of the crowd. At least a group from every team of Power Rangers took their chance onstage, some excellent, some awfully less than superb, but each group finished their turn with laughs and smiles from the amusing recreation they first thought ridiculous. Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor were amused with the groups from their teams; there was Jason and Aisha's group that sang 'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart' that gave an adorable start to the contest. Cassie's group gave a twist to 'My Boo' that seemed strangely fit for T.J. and Cassie. Then Taylor couldn't help smiling with added chuckles when all her former team members, except for Merrick, performed 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' due to Cole and Alyssa's request. It was evident that it turned out to be a good idea and nearly everybody enjoyed it.

The younger two of the trio couldn't help the queasy sensations in the pit of their stomachs, having almost no confidence to carry through with the performance. Kimberly was the only one with any experience with performing in public but she had to worry about keeping her sisters' minds off their woozy feelings and remind them that it was technically their initiative that brought the three of them to their current position. Thus, the two had no option but to follow when Kimberly pushed herself to walk up onstage after Zack called her name for their trio to perform. With such a mixed trio, they expected the perplexed and bemused faces that their audience gave them. Even the judges were confused, though they were the exception in that they gave a direct question as to why the team that each girl was from happened to be years apart.

"It… just happened," Kimberly articulated the justification with a smile, holding back a laugh that was moments away from breaking out if they didn't start soon. She turned to see Ashley trying to smother her laughs with her hand, and failing to do so, beside Taylor who kept her head down to hide her own amusement. This was going to take a while.

Taking a minute to process the excuse given, Rocky and Zack found it plausible and merely told them to continue. Kimberly took up her guitar and took her seat on a fold-out chair she placed on the stage since she never liked playing the guitar standing. When she turned to her sisters to see if they were ready for this, Taylor asked for one minute to connect the lyric-deprived music mix from her iPOD to the boom box and Ashley took a while to sway Taylor to remove her yellow vest she bought years ago in memory of her ranger days. After some urging, and some yelling from Kimberly in Taylor's head to just do it so they could get it over with, Taylor gave in and threw the article of clothing to the side of the stage. Seeing the partially matched outfits of the three onstage, their friends gave even more puzzled looks. Taylor didn't need to see their faces to feel compelled to turn toward the crowd and say an abrupt, "It was totally by luck," before Ashley told them, "Seriously, no comments, please, or else." Having nothing else in their way, the two gave a small grin to Kimberly as an indication for her to begin.

Strumming a few chords, Kimberly waited a while before singing the first verse that did not seem very familiar to any of the crowd.

_Do you want to run away together  
I would say it was your best line ever  
Too bad I fell for it_

_And I walked alone  
Waiting for you to come along  
Take my tortured heart by the hand  
And write me off_

Once her mouth opened and she let the words come out, Kimberly had a small feeling of relief at completing the first verse. She also felt a small thrill at singing again. The crowd enjoyed her voice more than she expected. She didn't know it but her old friends heard a voice somewhat angelic but with a present influence of pop in it. Most of all, her voice had feeling, something they only knew associated with Kimberly. The music was only heightened when Taylor and Ashley joined in for the chorus.

_Do you know I cry  
Do you know I die  
Do you know I cry  
And it's not the good kind_

Everyone else may not have heard the song before, but it seemed to fit the moment in time, especially for those three onstage. The song seemed close to their hearts, particularly Kimberly. The only way she could continue was to keep her eyes focused on the leaves of the trees a distance behind the entire audience, which she did with a little tranquil smile before resuming.

_You forced me to become strong  
When I just craved being weak_

_And you think you know  
And I would like to think so  
But do you know that when you go  
I fall apart_

_Do you know I cry  
Do you know I die  
Do you know I cry  
And it's not the good kind_

_No, it's not the good kind_

_I'm tired of hiding  
Behind these lyin' eyes  
I'm tired of this smile  
That even I don't recognize_

_Do you know I cry  
Do you know I die  
Do you know I cry  
And it's not the good kind_

_No, you're not the good kind_

Before finishing the song entirely, the music on the boom box switched melodies and rhythms that denoted the end of the first part of their merged song combo and Kimberly rose to quickly take the chair and guitar to the far left side of stage. Ashley let her voice grow louder and the slightest bit deeper, as the song called for. She surprised her friends with her apparent ability to sing well and the strong emotion she put into the song.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad..._

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_

_As before, the other two joined into the chorus once Ashley finished her verse, granting a smile at the attainment._

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo-  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so-  
You wouldn't say so if you were me_

_And I… I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you_

The next verse had Taylor coming up ahead of both her sisters to sing the part she felt perfectly right for her, though she was sure she could have forgone it altogether. But as long as she had to sing it, Taylor would do it well; there was no way she was going to spoil the good performance her sisters already set up now. From the reaction her friends gave from down in the audience, it seemed she surprised the crowd most out of the three with her voice.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so-  
you wouldn't say so if you were me_

_And I…I just wanna love you  
Oh I…I just wanna love…you_

The bridge was given to Kimberly, her being the one with the most musical experience and that the part was the shortest to sing alone, given her practically solo performance earlier with the guitar. She put her heart into the bridge and didn't care how everyone watching took it; it would be the same to her. But she was happy when the chorus came again and all three finished the song together.

_Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above you  
Its only in your mind  
Only in your mind_

_I wear a-  
I wear a-  
I wear a-  
I wear a halo_

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo-  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so if you were me_

_I just wanna love you  
I just wanna love you_

_(I just wanna love you)_

_Heya hey hey hey…hey hey Halo  
Heya hey hey hey…hey hey Halo  
Heya hey hey hey…hey hey Halo  
Heya hey hey hey…hey hey Halo_

The song seemed to call for their swift yet unbroken jumping set onstage as the chorus came on previously, something that looked rightly appropriate for the song. After the end, the three girls had no more qualms about their performance, and thankfully no more unsettled stomach sensations for Taylor and Ashley. The composure seemed quite perfect at the time, for it wasn't even five seconds before 'Pump It' came on and the girls had to break into their dance routine Ashley freely choreographed the preceding week and finished quickly only ten minutes before. They knew their dance performance was, at the very least, startling for all the rangers watching; none of the three were known for any dancing ability, especially Taylor. To own the truth, everyone thought she was overly stringent and too ordered to have any interest in dancing. But she, along with Kimberly and Ashley, impressed the audience, in particular the ones they knew closest, with the dance routine. Some of the steps of movements caused opened gasps of surprises even when the three executed them.

By the finish, each girl glanced at each other with approval over their performance and smiles that couldn't drop from their faces. The same good opinion came from practically everyone applauding them for the unexpected piece; it was already a surprise that those three even knew each other well enough to make a group for this quick contest, let alone make such a great performance so coordinated together. That single thought raised many suspicions and even more questions but Ashley, Taylor and Kimberly did their best to avoid them by eluding their friends and sitting near ranger teams they barely met that day. They couldn't face everyone just yet, and especially over a contest like that.

Sitting at the back of the whole spectators' seating, the three sat in exasperation from their previous edginess and hoped they wouldn't have to do anything else of the same degree before they finally confronted their cherished friends and told them the truth… or before the big predicted and unwelcome bombshell they didn't know about would occur. Ashley had to get up and run hurriedly elsewhere when she saw Cassie and Karone rise from their seats and head toward her direction from rows ahead. The same went for Taylor when she saw Alyssa and Cole searching for her. Kimberly merely orbed behind the stage to join her sisters in their avoidance before anyone looked for her.

That plan went pretty well from their perspective. Until Rocky was preparing to announce the results the three did not want to hear all that much. They were sure they hadn't won anyway; they anticipated for either Kira Ford's group or Cassie's group to win, since those two were the experienced singers of their groups and everyone expected either to win. Unfortunately, Rocky revealed a three-way tie between those two groups and Kimberly's, which actually irritated Ashley and Taylor significantly; an antipathy had grown inside them in the last few minutes concerning going back onstage.

"Would all three groups come back to the stage," Rocky asked aloud after his pronouncement. Taylor shimmered all three of them back to their seats so that they could appear as if they were always there for the last fifteen minutes. It would only raise more suspicions if they weren't. Once all groups were onstage, Zack stated the tiebreaker that he and Rocky had decided on.

"Obviously, since this is a singing contest," he commenced, "it's only fit that the tiebreaker be a quick song battle. So you have exactly 45 seconds to decide on a song to sing starting right… now." Zack appeared as if he was losing more of his mind every time he made some huge announcement.

There were expletives of perplexity from the groups and the audience until Zack reminded the groups they had about 30 seconds left to choose with a quick glare that set the three factions going. While the other two teams were deciding on a song, Taylor scanned her iPOD for the background music to the song she felt perfect for their group, or more specifically, her, despite a common past extracurricular of both her sisters. She had it ready when Zack declared that time was up and that Cassie's group had to go first. Just before Cassie was about to sing the opening verse, Rocky gave a last second reminder that threw all the groups off: only the one slightest qualified with singing could be the lead singer for the tiebreaker. Everyone could barely keep their mouths closed at the statement that Rocky and Zack refused to rescind, putting Cassie and Kira's group in a bind. Eventually, it was decided that Karone would lead sing the chosen song, 'I Wanna Be Bad' which, although it gained much ovation from the listening spectators, didn't sit too well with Andros, considering it was his baby sister performing the music choice that Carlos jokingly selected for Cassie.

Since Kira was exempt from singing, her group put up Ethan as their lead singer for them. Despite the fact that he seemed the perfect choice for 'So Sick' he lacked the musical talent and even brought Trent Fernandez's head down to shame. It was now between Cassie and Ashley's group. Initially, Ashley didn't feel comfortable competing against her erstwhile best friend, yet she told herself that it was not technically her competing against Cassie, or, in light of the new imperative, Karone; it was Taylor. Perhaps Taylor hadn't learned anything from all those nights Kimberly couldn't help but make them learn singing.

Taylor could scarcely believe that she had no choice but to sing because of a stupid tiebreaker and the ridiculous new rule. _But if I do it quick enough,_ she tried to comfort herself, _maybe I won't humiliate myself enough to completely ruin me. _With that in mind, she waited for the music to come up, looking back at her sisters for last-minute encouragement before remembering to give a small reminder so that anyone in the audience would not be angry with her.

"Just a note," she quickly said into her microphone, "no offense to any cheerleaders or prom queens. Just keep that in mind. Don't worry, you'll see why later." Her remark was met with anomalous countenances, the audience not fully understanding why she said it but knowing it would most likely be explained once she started singing. Taylor opened the song with a smirk before letting her voice intone the words.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_When the chorus came, Taylor couldn't help but start shaking her head to add emphasis to the song and the libretto of it, which Kimberly and Ashley started imitating as well when they saw that it would suit the song aptly. She was truly beginning to enjoy the whole performance thing all over again. Even her voice grew louder when she became absorbed into the song as a sign of her amusement._

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sittin' in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleepin' on the floor  
She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sittin' in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleepin' on the floor  
She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feelin' sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin' that I was someone else_

_There was no helping the shy stance Taylor adopted for the next lines with a smile that matched, odd as it was for someone as her. But she felt that it would correspond quite nicely, even if none of the crowd expected it from her._

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sittin' in the stands…_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and..._

_She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

There was no point in Taylor hiding her smile when she sang the last line. She had fun in the whole musical ordeal and could sense her sisters' enjoyment as they smiled as well. By the magnitude of the applause, they actually had a good shot at winning. Of course, there was going to be some explaining on their part as to why they did this in the first place and where the hell they learned to sing like that, but all in due time.

Ashley was the first to get off the stage, basically dragging her sisters along with her. The glee exuded from her wide grin did not look as if it was going to fade away any time soon. "Oh my god, was it just me or was that whole thing actually fun for us? I loved it!"

Kimberly expressed a restful smile that, considering how much less she conveyed her delight with smiles and laughs in the last half decade, showed that she enjoyed it as much as Ashley had. "I hate to admit it, but I loved it too. Okay, so maybe I don't hate to say it," she mused aloud with a smirk that brought out a similar one in Taylor whose agreement tripled the opinion. So perhaps the experience wasn't as awful or nerve-wracking as they had expected. Now all they had to do was await the results and see if they gained control over the reunion as well as the two judges. Everyone was waiting…

* * *

Type in those reviews; it's all us fanfic writers have to live for. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** To answer the questions from reviewers:

_griffenvamp_: I hate to say it, but it seems the girls will explain to their friends and teams in a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4. Maybe more. I'm not too sure at the moment.  
According to my timeline, Kimberly should've gotten her powers after PR Turbo, around the time PR Time Force was active. Her letter will be explained in later chapters.  
An explanation for Ashley's departure is in the first chapter, though I suppose it can seem a little fuzzy. Basically, she was overwhelmed by her new unexpected powers. She also saw how dangerous she was with her power of molecular combustion; her friendship and love made her scared of possible hurting her friends and Andros, so she kept away. As with Kim and Taylor, she felt a force pull her to San Francisco where, I guess you could say, she 'belonged' at the time.  
Taylor and Eric's back story will be posted **_much_** later.

_Star Fata_: The story as to how and why Kim, Ashley and Taylor became the Charmed Ones will be explained later; unfortunately, it will be much later, as I said before.  
As for the prophecy, I'm not sure what my interpretation is at the moment, to tell the truth. I'm actually waiting for the last Charmed episode to see if what I think will happen does. If so, then it should tie in with my story pretty well, excluding the messed up timeline when you think about it. I can see how it can be confusing; I still don't see all the details my creative brain is throwing at me concerning the prophecy.

For everyone else, the question remains the same: when are the girls explaining? As I said, later. Sorry to prolong the wait, but if you let the story progress, trust me, it'll makethe eventall the more worth it. Trust me. Or you can all hunt me down and threaten to ruin my stories if I don't fix if you guys don't like it.

Major thanks to my beta, Rosa. I could never have caught the stuff she did as quickly as she had.

Thanks so much for your patience. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The minutes of deliberation passed with eager waiting from everyone, with the exception of Zack and Rocky who couldn't seem to opt for a winner soon enough. After more than five minutes of consideration when Zack and Rocky seemed almost finished but mulling some more, the crowd was getting slightly restless and Aisha shot up from her seat behind her boyfriend and snatched the paper with the chicken scratches she guessed were the rating tallies. Scanning the sheet for a fast minute to figure out what the two guys were trying to mark down in decision, she gave a smile when she turned around to everyone else after telling the judges that they could not have made this verdict any slower if time itself decelerated.

"Anyone wants to guess the winner?" she teased the crowd to see how long they could last, though it seemed to be senseless since she gave the answer without wasting a second after asking. "It's Kimberly's group!"

Eruptions of consensus blew from the crowd and eyes began searching for the victors, finding them gazing in basic awe at nothing in particular. Their choice to participate ended up in their favor. They finally broke out of astonished reverie when Trini and Cassie were the first to rush over and hug the trio in congratulations. The rest inundated gradually at first, almost enough for the girls to nearly miss the quizzical looks from their friends. Almost. But as before, they'd deal with them when it became necessary.

"So what do you plan on doing with this party now?" Katherine asked the three, a question that was rising in the minds of several others.

"Need any ideas how to torment Zack and Rocky now that they're your servants for the rest of the day?" Jason questioned as an addendum that made quite a few chuckle who wanted to add their own ideas on the subject.

Responses from the trio came in shrugs and 'We don't knows'. They were trying to get the rest of the reunion to take a breather and back off when Taylor noticed Ashley's countenance signaling that her empathy was becoming too much for her, bringing on a headache. It was accompanied by the unsure expression that appeared on Kimberly's face whenever her sensing power was working but obviously not giving her a clear picture. She silently asked Kimberly what was going on and if the two were all right, gaining her answers when she was about to ask aloud from the wait.

_We're okay, _Kimberly answered mutely. _Ashley's just being a little overwhelmed with everyone around us but she's getting it under control._

_And what's with your sensing, _Taylor inquired._ I can tell by your face. Is something wrong?_

_Actually, I can feel something happening but I can't get the whole thing in my head. It's acting up again. _

Hearing that from Kimberly made Taylor worry more rather than have her misgivings pacified. She got up and was about to ask everyone just to take a break and enjoy themselves when a crowd of mostly red Power Rangers started to rush toward an area a little far off to the right. It evidently caused a chain reaction and two minutes later everyone had assembled in a massive group in a vast clearing of the park with nothing but grass and part of the park's walking trail for nearly half a mile ahead around them. Everyone came to encounter the unpleasant middlemen of every generation of the Power Rangers, giving everyone more than a déjà vu; a shocker, to say the least.

"What the…" appeared to be the comment throughout the entire group, not believing that all these drones were real; practically all of them were defeated along with the destruction their immoral leaders, aside from for the hidiacs for the Mystic Force rangers. Most of the former rangers tried to assess the number of mindless recruits from the past, obviously seeing that there were more than enough, more than seven hundred from what they could see, to give the rangers a struggle if they were real. Some walked forward with caution to see if they were indeed real, all getting hit one way or another, mostly with shots from some sort of previous artillery, when they got close enough.

"Yep, they're real," Tommy Oliver announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How?" most of them asked, if not wondered, at the observation. It was a reality hard to believe after all their work getting rid of them.

"I don't know," Tommy continued, "But if we don't do something, they might start shooting us into a void."

"Then what are we waiting for," all the red rangers asked simultaneously. It amused the rangers of other colors that it seemed the red rangers got a sort of ego boost in situations such as this simply because they donned the crimson color. But what they said was serious enough for everyone's mind.

Within seconds, teams of every generation formed and a concurrent charge was made toward the mindless fighters on the opposite side, the two segments eventually amalgamating into a fight that represented like those of former, and current, times. It was like everyone had their ranger powers once again and was fighting for the same cause like nothing had changed so much in the past. Yet this time, there was a difference: the number of Power Rangers had grown since the last time something like this happened that it felt easier to fight the foot-soldiers, and it was. Every one of them, putties, tengas, cogs, piranhatrons, quantrons, sting wingers, batlings, cyclobots, putrids, kelzacks, tyrannodrones, krybots, and hidiacs met their defeat in not even twenty minutes.

As exhausted and sore as the odd battle left most of the rangers, they were all simply glad that their previous opponents were demolished again. But the question remained over how they could all be reincarnated when they should've disappeared with the destruction of their leaders years, some even a decade, ago. After a brief discussion among the leaders of each team, an interrogation for the Mystic Force rangers occurred with Tommy Oliver, the unofficial leader of all Power Rangers apparently by this point, leading the questions.

"Who is the head of your enemies right now?" Tommy asked when he met up with the current rangers.

"I believe someone named Morticon," Udonna, the white Mystic ranger, answered, "but there is a chance that there may be someone behind him in the fight against us rangers."

"Do you know what he is capable of, especially with anything involving the past of rangers?" Jason asked next as Tommy's second-in-command.

"There hasn't been any evidence so far," Nick, the red Mystic ranger, replied.

"I still think they're our only suspects capable of reviving any past monsters," Jason said to Tommy who nodded in agreement. After another quick discourse, the two oldest leaders informed all the other rangers over the most logical theory the red rangers could see in this situation. For almost all, the conjecture was substantial, but there were a small number of doubts and other speculations.

Ashley turned the theory over in her mind; it was certainly possible. She glanced over to see what her sisters thought when she noticed Kimberly's preoccupied expression. She could feel that Kimberly had another opinion. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kimberly said softly, her face belying her answer.

"You don't believe that theory the guys gave," Taylor stated on deduction. "Or at least you believe there's more to it than that."

Kimberly shook her head yes to confirm Taylor's guess before speaking. "I don't know what it was," she admitted, "but there was something about all those putties and piranhatrons and every other thing we fought just now. Something… off about them, and the whole them coming back to life thing."

"Like it had something to do with… us?" Ashley asked, not sure where Kimberly was going.

"Maybe," Kimberly shrugged. "A part of me feels like it does."

"At least we know what the big thing was that was going to happen when we came to Angel Grove," Taylor said, just to get the thought out of the way, which her sisters concurred with.

Yet before they had a chance to say something, or anyone else present for that matter, everyone was thrown back by a blast that came out of the blue, knocking those in the back toward the huge oaks that gave a wounding impact to their bodies as everyone moreover knocked and landed into each other. The effect was a large pile of bodies lying down from the unexpected blow, taking the rangers and their friends a while to separate from the heap to help others. But before even a seventh of them were back up, a loud voice spoke from where the blow might have come from.

"I hope that the strike didn't harm everyone in my way," it said, causing most of the rangers to turn their heads in hopes of finding a form to match the voice to. When they couldn't find one, Jason was the first to speak.

"Who are you? Show yourself," he commanded, eager to punch the person who caused the acute pain in his lower back.

"Very well," the gruff voice answered before a form in a black cloak stepped out into an opening between two groves about a fourth of a mile away from everyone who was still trying to stand up. "Here I am."

The next voice to speak was Vida Rocca's, the current pink ranger. "Dude, not again," she said, annoyed. "How many times do we have to deal with people in black cloaks?"

"I guess that means we have to morph and fight again," her friend Chip said, the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger, who seemed evermore eager to morph and use his ranger powers anytime anywhere.

"Trust me, it's not you rangers I'm after," the voice stated when he heard the two. "In fact, I'm not looking for rangers from one certain team, to be exact," it continued as the form proceeded to draw down the hood of the cloak to reveal a male face accentuated by completely jet-black eyes set on a somewhat emaciated visage.

"Again, who are you," Jason repeated once the person showed his face.

"Unless you're a Charmed One, that is none of your business."

"What?" The question jumped from almost everyone's mouth when they heard the specific name the man said, nearly all of them standing by now.

"Dude," Xander Bly started, "I think you've got the wrong crowd. There's no 'Charmed Ones' here."

"Yeah," Nick added, "So you can just beat it already. You've done enough damage."

"Oh, but I'm not finished."

Vida Rocca's irritation was manifesting itself more and more in her voice. "Oh, jeez, he's one of _those_," she said, referring to the infuriating enemies who never seemed to give up and tried to speak in cryptic words that did more to aggravate her.

"Just hand over the Charmed Ones and I shall leave," the man said.

"Didn't you just hear them," Jason stepped forward to address the man again. "There's no Charmed Ones here, whoever the hell they are."

The pushes for that statement did nothing to dissuade the cloaked man and it was obvious he wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for. "Oh, but they are among you; they're just hiding for the moment." He waited for the awaited to come forward and declared they should step forward now. When no one came up, he spoke again. "Very well, if you Charmed Ones refuse to reveal yourselves, then I will just have to persuade you to do so upon my own terms."

Almost instantly, a young girl showed up in his grip, her throat held by his left hand. The Astro rangers recognized her as T.J.'s niece Laura. Seeing her in the clearly untrustworthy man's grasp, every Astro ranger and Karone let out an emphatic 'No!' Ashley started reproaching herself immediately for getting the innocent child involved; her entire purpose was to prevent, if possible, any innocents from getting involved with the Charmed Ones or their demons and saved those already too deep into the fight.

"Unless a Charmed One steps forward," the man continued, "then I will not be the one responsible for whatever happens to this young girl."

The sentence triggered the guilty sentiment and a reminder of obligation for the Charmed Ones. For that minute, they didn't see the repercussions of telling their friends the truth; they only saw an innocent in danger, because of them no less, and that they had a duty to return to right now. Ashley was just about to use her ability of speed when the stranger spoke again.

"But before I do anything to this innocent, perhaps some entertainment should be called to order. Charmed Ones, I know how dear your friends here are to you, and all the rangers in general. It'd be quite the shame if I were to accidentally burn them all up with a few fireballs, now wouldn't it?" The derision in his voice irked everyone but they didn't have time to shake it off before he spoke again, his left hand still holding Laura and his right elevated with an impulsive fireball floating.

As more sirens of distress rang in Ashley and her sisters' minds, the demon thrashed the burning sphere toward the huge group's direction that seemed to shoot more orbs of flames from it that came faster than any of them expected. Going directly on instinct, Ashley shot open her hands and palms with her focus on stopping the fireballs by using her gift of molecular combustion. Within moments the flying flames were gone and she was relieved to see she could get rid of them all. But there was an expected surprise waiting around her. She had just revealed her secret and not in any way close to how she wanted to disclose her paranormal half.

Ashley took a glance at some of the people around her, finding the most taken aback to be her friends. She shifted her eyes around so that they would pass over Taylor and Kimberly whose alarmed faces told her they were just as surprised at this entire occurrence. It was not exactly what they had anticipated. Quickly, Ashley turned back to the demon standing a bit far off in front of her, irritation dancing in her eyes. Giving a quick curse in her mind for the fact the demon got her to reveal her power, she spoke.

"Fine. You've got one." She strode forward a few yards to make herself clearer. "Now let her go." It did not matter that so many faces were covered in shock and doubts about who she really was; all that was relevant was that Laura was still in the man's grasp and Ashley had a responsibility to save her as part of a promise she made years before she ever gained her first power. Besides, her secret was already exposed and she felt there was nothing left for her to lose. Her sisters were a different matter.

Despite the distance, Ashley spotted the twisted smirk on the demon's face that caused her to twitch inwardly at the apparent malice in his intentions. It still bothered her that she did not know exactly who he was. "So the Charmed One of love and humanity steps up. Typical," he remarked, the delay only annoying everyone more. "That was a smart move on your part… but there are still two missing and I feel much too impatient to cull them out of this crowd. You've no real strength without your two companions. But while we're at it, it appears you made a mistake in parting from your little group. You didn't honestly expect me to come after you all alone, now did you?"

It seemed that one thought evaded Ashley but her focus was still on something else. Yet now that the demon mentioned it, Ashley went on the defensive with the reminder in the back of her mind of possible ambushes. She had nearly no time before she heard other henchmen approaching by their growls and their running on the grass. It didn't seem like this situation was getting any better.

The creeps moving too quickly for her preference toward her sister sent Taylor into her attack mode without much thought; her sentiment and protective nature took over first. Running toward the ones on Ashley's left, Taylor conjured a fireball in one hand accompanied by an energy ball in the other and without delay hurled the two objects in the direction of the demons. She expected for the tactic to work and was relieved when it did, seeing her sister in usual condition. Her ease augmented when she saw that Kimberly took care of the rest of the demon henchmen on Ashley's right with a swift movement of her left hand using her power of telekinesis that sent the three demons literally flying into trees without warning. Ashley was safe and the two had made sure of it…

Unfortunately, they also revealed that they were the two other Charmed Ones amidst the crowd.

_Oh shit._ The thought kept reiterating in Taylor's mind, obviously not disappearing anytime soon, even if she could suppress it. She wanted her identity to be revealed in a different, more personal way where the crowd she would tell was not overrun with strangers, not because she broke out in instinct against some random creep who decided to show up and damage the tense party. She wanted to rip the demon to pieces for ruining what little enjoyment she had. She felt a greater rage at the thought that he sicced lower level demons to attack Ashley; anyone going after either of her sisters, demon or otherwise, never sat well with Taylor. She glanced over to Kimberly yards away, both with expressions of panic at the disclosure of who they were. It seemed Kimberly thought the same as Taylor: they were caught in those theoretical headlights.

Taking a moment to let all recent thoughts slip except the most important ones stay, Taylor decided to do as Ashley did and step forward. After all, she had nothing to lose. There was no way she was going to allow Kimberly and Ashley to fight this battle without her; she was never one to enjoy sitting on the sidelines. Ready to conjure a fire or energy ball in either hand, she walked forward, trying to forget any possible countenances on her friends' faces expressing any shock. Once she reached Ashley's side Taylor spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Better watch which sister you go after first." The resilience in her eyes was so heated that Ashley thought a glimpse from them would set the space around them into flames. With Taylor, it was all or nothing. She was half a second from going onto one of her signature swift retorts when she and Ashley and felt Kimberly orbing in to Ashley's other side.

"Or better yet," Kimberly began, "leave us the hell alone." She stood her stead, finishing the trio of numinous abilities accompanied by resilient conviction. After a moment, Kimberly turned to her left to glance at her sisters. She had no surprise when she saw the smirks on their faces; she could feel one mirrored on her own lips. They were going to take care of the demon now and their friends later.

Seeing that particular trio step up and ultimately announcing to everyone present who they were, the shock was made complete, or so they thought. There was nothing any of the other rangers could think to say, not knowing whether this was real or not. The only thing going on in their minds was the repeating question over what was going on. But the three girls ahead could not think of answering that question just yet; they had something more important to take care of. Before saying anything else, Ashley rushed in a wind to grab Laura from the person's grip and returning the girl to her uncle in a swift instant. The entire move did more to stagger her friends when she returned to where she started in less time than it took most of them to breathe. The mysterious man did nothing to withhold any sign of his anger at Ashley for taking his hostage but he had to erase it quickly.

"You three still have bigger things to deal with, starting with me." His coarse voice irritated the three when they heard the demon speak after muted minutes.

Being the oldest of the three, Kimberly gave the first say. "How about telling us who the hell you are first?"

"We'd like to save ourselves time from scanning the Book for the demon we're about to vanquish," Ashley added out of her frustration for the demon's kind in general.

The only indication to show that he heard came in the form of a scoffing laugh with an unwanted smirk. "Vanquish? What makes you so sure you'll be able to do that?"

It was obvious the most forthright and impetuous would answer that query. "Because of something along the lines of this," Taylor retorted before sending a fireball and an energy ball toward the demon from each hand that sent him burning up with electric sparks flying before suddenly deteriorating into the air, wiped off from the earth like so many of his allies and associates.

The impulsive action, no matter how much expected, made Kimberly and Ashley turned their heads toward Taylor with a look of disbelief at what she did. At her answer of a shrug that basically said 'What?', Ashley voiced her reason for her expression of incredulity. "Didn't you just hear what I said? Now we'll never know who the hell that demon was or whoever sent him."

The glance Taylor gave the two told them she knew she may have been rash and slightly apologetic, but that did not mean she was going to apologize for it. She did as her promise to humanity called for and she had her lieutenant's face on so there was no impeding her. Even if she had any contrition about the action, Ashley and Kimberly couldn't blame her. They were seconds from doing the same thing; Taylor merely beat them to it. Besides, they knew they had something bigger to worry about: the latest demon from a minute ago was too easily vanquished. With her experience, Kimberly knew that a fiend like that could only be lower level demon, which also meant that someone more notorious, or at least more dangerous, was behind the cloaked demon. She only wondered how long it would take the real threat would appear after Taylor dropped her stern expression.

Like the three expected in the back of their minds, the more precarious menace shimmered a distance in front of them, putting the three on the resistance again and everyone else in more mystification. What Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor had done did nothing to illuminate what exactly was taking place. And to tell the truth, some of them became more timorous when they saw Taylor shoot out a fireball and an electric ball that subjugated the malevolent person from before. It may have been too supernatural over all else, but to her friends and the other rangers, it was reinforcement as to how irate and hazardous Taylor could be to someone whom she had indignation toward and what she would, and could, do in those conditions.

While they hoped for the new foe to be an unknown, the three female ex-rangers were disappointed, and panicking, once they saw the face of a demon they fought months ago, someone they wished not to see again. Ashley immediately stood her ground in between her sisters, hands ready to blow up anything the old enemy would throw at her; Taylor stood prepared to conjure any damaging sphere if necessary and Kimberly ready to thrash anything off its course that came their way with a quick thought of her mind. The three stood strong as they had done so many times, silently promising not to back down. For them, this was merely another fight.

As for their friends, this was more reason to be confused; nothing was becoming clearer, and quite honestly, some of them were freaked out by these random 'demons' popping up and the three girls making them disappear off the earth. A few were getting tired of not gaining any answer in the last few minutes. Some were even thinking of stepping forward and voicing their need for clarification. Most were surprised when Xander Bly decided to do so and began his stride toward where the girls were standing and attempt to reason with the malicious-appearing figure standing ahead of them. His teammates tried to stop him but he was too far ahead for them to reach him and before Kimberly, Ashley or Taylor knew it, he was standing a few feet in front of them, beginning his endeavor.

"Hi, I'm Xander Bly," he started with his amiable Australian accent, putting on a charming smile and sticking out his hand, forgetting the previous times dealing with monsters back in Briarville when he began a quick discussion that began the same way and ended with the monster refusing the polite start. "I don't know you but I'm sure if we just talk, we can work this whole thing out. I'm sure any attack will be totally unnecessary."

Xander's statement, which came from a variation of how he always talked to monsters that came from the Underworld to attack him and his friends, was answered by a streak of electricity that appeared more like lightning from the demon's hand striking Xander right in his stomach, knocking him back past the trio of young women and into his friends Nick Russell and Chip Thorn who ran up earlier to try and stop him. They broke his fall, much to their dislike, which prompted the female half of their team to rush and see if the three were all right. Quick words of assertion were exchanged before all six of the Mystic Force Ranger team, along with everyone else, turned their attention back to the demon who struck Xander and the three girls standing before him.

There was no need to look at the girls' faces to see what they expressions were: strong, hard, determined, and quite frankly, pissed off. The same airs were reflected in the demon's eyes when he slightly lifted his head at an angle to reveal a side of his face to all. Like the one before, his eyes were jet black and stood out against paling skin of an ivory shade, yet the one feature that took a prevailing presence was an unburied scar on the left side of his face that seemed to cut his face, beginning from his temple trailing all the way ending under his jaw line. It looked like a scar not easily gained from any small action.

Long moments passed where neither side did anything: the demon hadn't attacked, nor did Ashley, Kimberly or Taylor, and no one else made an attempt to talk to any of the four after seeing what happened to Xander. A small disquieting nuisance floated in the air at the silence that compelled someone to finally speak. As the eldest, Kimberly took the initiative.

"What do you want, Phrazare?"

Hearing his name apparently drove the demon to lift his head fully and address the speaker. "What we all want," he started with a guttural voice that appeared to be covering something deeper, something angrier behind it. "You three. Dead."

At heeding the last three words, some rangers in the crowd became defensive over the three girls standing ahead of them, who were situated to attack better than the other rangers could. Despite their perplexity of the entire circumstance, they knew what 'dead' meant and were not willing to take things well when the word was applied as a threat to their friends. Yet none of them could do or say anything before one of the girls said something.

"Just because you and a thousand other demons want it," Taylor retorted, "doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"We sure as hell won't let you try without a fight," Ashley added, feeling the need to assure what her sisters were saying.

A smirk and a laugh, a scoffing one moreover, fell from the demon, his eyes full of a conviction that mixed with a small mockery at what the girls said. He still hadn't shifted from his position far ahead. "Of course not," he said suddenly after quiet moments. "I never would expect you to back down so easily."

Kimberly made a correction to the last remark. "We _never_ back down. Period."

The dark figure announced earlier as Phrazare tilted his head in continuing contempt. "Then I suppose I should make sure a fight against you is worth your trouble in the first place." At that moment, a sphere similar to one that Taylor conjured earlier appeared floating slightly above the demon's palm. For a moment she thought it was another energy ball but as the sphere expanded slowly, she realized it was a thermal ball and warned her sisters silently of the damage the crackling globe could bring; her gift concerning energy balls had not extended far enough for her to understand all dynamics of a thermal ball.

Yet as each girl was preparing to demolish the orb in one way or another, or rather evade it, Phrazare quickly withdrew it until it vanished. "However, I highly doubt this type of fight where I conjure measly thermal balls and such would be fair enough against you three. Besides, one against three never made the situation evenhanded in the first place. I think these will suffice instead," he continued as several leather-clad henchmen emerged from nowhere around him.

The girls figured them to be lower-level demons if they were poorly dressed in imitation to all the others preceding them. _Couldn't these demons think of new clothes to attack with_, Ashley thought quickly at the sight of them, a thought followed by agreement from Kimberly when she sensed her sister's consideration. They didn't have time to continue their silent conversation before Phrazare spoke again before leaving.

"Now I suppose this will be a just fight on both sides. Have fun, all," he finished, turning around at the closing of his last sentence. He stopped quickly as if to contemplate something and turned back again to face the girls for one last comment. "Oh, and I thank you for getting rid of Bhexo; he wasn't of much use for anything, really." With that, Phrazare flamed out, leaving both sides to unavoidable combating.

"At least we know who that demon was," Taylor noted while facing Kimberly and Ashley, almost lightheartedly enough that her sisters looked at her with almost amused expressions.

"Like that's the worst of our problems," Ashley said, letting the three forget for the quickest moment they had more than a dozen demons to deal with that the moment. A thrown energy ball that hit Kimberly on her left arm brought their attention back on the situation at hand.

Not bothering to make a verbal articulation at the slight pain, Kimberly went straight to work, so to speak, and began throwing a few demons to the far left with a firm sweep of her arm. Taylor pitched a fireball toward two of the pathetic demons standing too close to avoid deteriorating from her shot and Ashley caused another of the group to molecularly combust. At that, the demons spread out, hoping to separate the girls in the process.

The trio was about to do so when they saw that the henchmen they vanquished barely seconds before appeared back with a little surprise: replications of themselves. "Oh, great," Ashley voiced first, "They can duplicate once we've vanquished them."

"Guess we've got to find another way out of this," Kimberly stated.

"So let's get going," Taylor initiated, instants away from shimmering. "Y'all know what to do."

"Right," both Ashley and Kimberly affirmed along with curt nods before leaping into action.

Within seconds, Taylor had shimmered off to another place a few yards off from her previous position behind one demon, a fireball ready at hand that destroyed him quickly; Ashley ran off at an inhuman speed, blowing up demons in her dash, and Kimberly turned around to face the crowd behind them before placing a forcefield to protect them from whatever was about to occur. She was met with bewildered faces, petrified even, and felt a twinge of guilt at not being able to explain everything right now. She felt even sorrier when Jason Scott and Billy Cranston stepped forward too quickly and crashed into the invisible wall she set up to shield them.

Jason recovered faster than Billy did and asked her, "Kim, what the hell is going on," while rubbing a now sore spot on his forehead from the collision.

"I promise to explain later," she answered hurriedly. "Right now, I'm a little busy. Oh, yeah" she added before orbing off, "An invisible shield is in front of you, so don't run forward unless you want to crash into it. Sorry, Jase. Sorry, Billy."

Once finished she disappeared in a wave of separating lights and particles, showing up in a completely different location in the clearing, having to mentally transport a demon out of her way first. Once getting rid of two or three demon subordinates, she glanced at her sisters, mentally asking them if they were all right and, moreover, if they were ready for yet another battle ahead. When Ashley and Taylor answered that they were, Kimberly nodded as a signal to continue their fights. It was going to be longer than most of their previous battles, she could see that much. Regardless, it had to go on…

* * *

Like it? 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Questions:

_Phantom Rogue_: I have absolutely no idea. Actually, research... lots of it. I get confused with the rangers half the time...  
I think a part of me did intend it to be somewhat funny, but I'm not a funny person in real life, so I didn't expect there to be much humor in my stories; I'm usually really bad at any humor. But I like that this one is going pretty well. :)  
Whoa, that was almost exactly what I thought when I came up with the title!

For everyone else: just wait a little more longer; it's getting there. I know, I'm evil. But I think you guys will really, really, really like this chapter.

Oh, and if any of you are interested, I posted my very first PR music video on YouTube; it's about Ashley and Andros. I actually redid it and have the improved one on my computer but I don't know when I'll post it... But people seem to like the one I just finished. The work is mediocre if you ask me, but if you want to see it, just send me an email or something and I'll give you the link.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The fight continued between the Charmed Ones and the demon henchmen, an audience full of mystified companions watching from behind an invisible wall which, despite Kimberly's warning and Jason and Billy crashing into it, others collided with when they tried to walk forward to get into the fight themselves. When the rest of the Power Rangers finally understood that there was no way to get through the unseen shield, after the Mystic Force Rangers couldn't find a way to break it down with any spell, they gathered as close as they could to see what was happening at the forefront. The girls were doing what they did before: blowing demons up, throwing others around using telekinesis and electrocuting or burning them up. It just confounded the rangers how the girls were able to do so.

After fifteen minutes of fighting, and barely any demons vanquished without them duplicating two for every one destroyed, the three young women were becoming exhausted. They were used to fighting for a long time but not against something of this range. In fact, the group of demons practically quadrupled since they had begun fighting. It would have been easier for them just to fall and give up right then and there but they knew that it was never going to happen; they weren't quitters of any kind. The fight continued far longer than they expected; the sisters became frustrated, so much that it was inevitable one's aggravation would cause her to do something, anything, that was over the edge. Yet none of them were willing to do so without a surefire way to destroy these fiends once and for all.

Yelling out an expletive in exasperation, Kimberly tried to take a quick moment to calm down while still fighting off a demon's energy ball. Finally, she decided just to do as her instinct told her and voiced whatever spell her mind tried to come up with.

_Demons brought forth to hold us back,  
through doubles and extras made more and more-_

She was stuck at that point and tried to finish the impromptu spell, no words coming to her mind that would work. She could feel panic spreading inside her at not being able to finish a spell that could potentially finish off these minions when she heard Ashley continue the extemporized enchantment.

_Undo their damage and their copies-_

Both girls looked to Taylor, knowing she would be able to finish off the spell and remembering that all three of them needed to recite a part in the incantation in order for it work completely.

_By sending and locking them behind hell's doors._

Sooner than they thought, and more effectively than they assumed, the henchmen that were duplications were the first to evaporate, leaving faint flames behind them. Once those were gone, the rest burst into flames, screaming in agony at the heat and pain of inevitable defeat coming. Quickly after their shouts, they suddenly erupted leaving nothing but fiery particles that subsequently dissolved and small patches of burnt grass from where they all stood.

Each girl switched glances with each other, checking that each was all right and that each was calmed down from the adrenaline that usually came along with fighting demons. Grateful smiles passed over their faces, glad their spell had worked. Obviously, their spells had worked in the past but those were ones they found in the Book of Shadows that were created centuries and generations before by the Halliwell family. Rarely did situations require the girls to formulate incantations on their own, let alone have them succeed. And this one was so short, so simple, so… random. Thankfully, this time worked out just fine. Yet there was one little pest hiding behind any relief at the moment…

Ashley saw the thankful smiles fall from her sisters' faces and remembered everyone they were fighting for standing behind them beyond the forcefield Kimberly conjured during their fight. Gripping herself involuntarily for whatever she would see, Ashley turned around to look at the crowd, being the only one who couldn't see any of them from where she was standing. The breadth of faces she met ran from slightly apprehensive to diffident to unbelieving and even to curiosity. Still, they all shared one common expression: pure bewilderment. Just as she, Taylor and Kimberly had expected… almost unfortunately. Ashley took in a breath before saying anything, not actually knowing what to say to them. How could she explain something like this, especially now?

But it was because of everything that just happened, at this point in time in this place, because of her and her sisters putting it off while always promising to 'explain everything later', that she had to do it now. Besides, they didn't exactly have the permission, or the standing with the Elders, to use memory dust for a group this size.

"So…" Ashley began, forgetting practically every other word she used in the past to fill up empty conversations and awkward silences.

"Well…" Taylor continued nodding her head ever so slowly, dragging out whatever was going to be said eventually.

"Here we are…" Kimberly said, leaving the rest in the air, having nothing else in mind to say. This was a most uncomfortable circumstance.

* * *

For what felt comparable to the longest time in waiting, each girl would look side to side with mere glances, sometimes at each other, sometimes at the other rangers before averting their gazes again to avoid the questions on their faces. As for everyone else, they knew not what to think of all that had just taken place. Time was inching past, the silence growing ever more discomfiting. As Ashley and Taylor had guessed, Kimberly felt obligated to go first, probably because she was gone and missing from everyone's lives the longest. And so she did. Or at least she tried. 

There was no actual warning any of the girls could see before several of the crowd behind the forcefield took on masks of alarm and yelled for them to watch out, causing the trio to turn around immediately. The first thing any of them saw besides five more obvious demons dressed in signature shade of obsidian were three abrupt fireballs flying their way. Kimberly and Taylor jumped and dodged the fiery orbs in time but Ashley caught on a second to late and for that her left arm was more than what one would call grazed by the flying blazes and fell straight on her bottom.

However, she refused help from either sister, telling them both to go and fight the demons while she tried to get up and recover from the fireball. One thing she and her sisters knew was that the action would bring out several worried outbursts from some of the other rangers. The one voice that asked if she was all right which caught her attention before anyone else's was Andros's. She caught his concerned gaze with her eyes, trying to see what was behind their shield that he was keeping from her. She could not discern his thoughts like she used to but she saw one thing that pushed her even more to get up and help vanquish whatever demons these were: he still cared for her. That was the all the impetus she needed.

* * *

Taylor wasted no time before returning to her attack mode and casting out all the energy and fireballs she was capable of. She could soon see, from observing their defense tactics, that something all three of the demons knew well was how to defend themselves from easy fireballs and throwing some in return, but nothing more. _More lower-level demons_, she asked silently, almost scornfully with her justification residing in the back of her mind. The other two, though, were merely standing there, as if they didn't have much of a duty in this fight and they knew it. Taylor couldn't even figure out who they were exactly, not that she had much time to afford the ability of attempting to do so. 

As usual, the battle went on like every other: one side would attack, the other would defend and perhaps retaliate, and the pattern continued. Until Taylor got tired of standing there with no evident ending coming soon and decided to ask Kimberly to try a power combination they only tried once but worked out quite well. It really was not necessary; in fact, the combo wasn't anything they gave great thought to, but when either got rather impatient, it would be a great aid to speed things up.

_Mind if we try a little experiment?_ Taylor asked Kimberly in her mind, knowing the older girl would hear it.

_The one we tried two weeks ago?_ Kimberly queried in return, orbing her way from a fireball.

An amused smirk appeared on Taylor's face as her latest energy ball barely grazed one of the weak underlings and caused the demon to start jumping for a quick while out of panic of getting hit. It was too obvious now that he was a beginner in the 'trade'. _Too simple,_ she thought. But she still wanted to give another try at the power blend due to lack of amusement. _What else would I be asking for,_ Taylor returned lightheartedly to Kimberly.

"Okay, then," Kimberly said aloud in her direction.

Letting no more time pass by, Kimberly paused for a quick second while Taylor threw out two full-blown energy balls toward her direction. She put all her focus in her common ability of thermodynamic generation on those two single entities. Using as much force as her mind would allow, she applied surging heat to the electric spheres until they expanded to more than triple their size, an extent that would evidently be damaging to the other side. Seeing her part of the work nearly finished, Kimberly threw the energy balls with her psychokinesis toward one demon and the other toward one of two motionless dark-clad demons who had been standing for the past ten minutes merely watching the others clash. Unluckily, only one of the energy balls hit its target, which happened to be the novice.

_What a waste,_ both Kimberly and Taylor agreed silently. Hardly instantly after, they both returned to their former fighting styles accommodated to their abilities.

The fighting had barely grown tedious when it became obvious that both sides were getting tired of the 'same old, same old'. Keeping in the back of their minds that their friends were basically behind them, _still_ thrown off over all of this, the girls wished something, anything, would happen to change up the battle for either sides. Apparently, their older powers were getting them nowhere and they were unsure about using their recently gained abilities. The whole wait made it more startling when the two static unknown demons suddenly summoned a heavy crossbow for each, arrows ready in their places, and aimed at Ashley and Kimberly. It seemed quite a compromising position, at least for both the targeted girls and their sister. Immediately, they recognized just what demons the two were: darklighters.

Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor visibly widened their eyes at the realization of the demons. They already had one bad incident almost a year ago with another and they did not want the episode to repeat, especially here. Thinking quickly of any possible solutions for this, Kimberly decided to return to a tried and true way, so far, of stopping any progress of any demon. She whipped her head toward her sisters' direction and told them to return to the manor quickly for something they already knew to go after. In two seconds all three of them were gone, Kimberly dissolved in soft blue sparks, Ashley zooming off at a speed practically faster than lightning, and Taylor drifting away quickly in disappearing streaks. Everyone wondered where they had gone, all except the demons wondering over the peculiar methods of their departure.

Almost as quickly as they left, the girls returned but didn't stand in their spots long enough before all five demons began either throwing a fireball or shooting an arrow at them, causing them to panic, and made Ashley even yelp in surprise, and the three disappeared again. They returned sooner than last time though in different locations within the large clearing. Their earlier positions were already vastly detached from each other, surrounding all five demons in a large nonexistent triangle. Now they were even farther apart and with no forms of communication besides Kimberly's ability to sense and read part of their thoughts and yelling. They were basically on their own in this fight.

The scuffle continued with constant sparks of all sorts of energy flying from everyone in their own way, some getting hit here and there. Taylor shimmered once more when the two lower-level foot soldiers she had apparently been randomly assigned to fight decided to continue with arm-to-arm battling, seeing as how their demonic powers were getting them nowhere with their goal of damaging her somehow. She returned longer than it took her the last time but she was ready with a huge fireball when she did, letting something of substantial weight drop from her, consciously and physically. Her arrival brought her return to the fight beside her sisters, despite the distance among the three of them. Something was bound to happen sometime soon; they were all merely waiting for whatever it was eagerly.

Taylor's emotions were going off the charts in her head. Anger, tension, adrenaline, recollection, anxiety, pressure, resentment, everything on her 'unwanted', though rather frequent, list of sentiments. Even worse were the reasons for those emotions: her friends and Eric watching, all rangers of the past watching, her and her sisters still not yet explaining their other 'identities', and the great possibility that at any moment now she or her sisters would be hit with a poisoned arrow from a crossbow. At the moment, the last one was what worried her most.

She just let free another energy ball that missed its target when she felt a sudden force push her toward her right and straight into the ground on her side. Ignoring any pain the impact may have caused her body, Taylor turned her head toward what or whoever pushed her, vowing a small revenge for the action. All thoughts of such dissipate when she saw Kimberly right beside her, the acknowledgment telling Taylor it was Kimberly who pushed her out of the way, and almost immediately after, she saw why. Kimberly's lower left side was punctured by something that only made everything worse: a darklighter's arrow.

* * *

Nothing was worse than the horrid pain coursing through Kimberly's body; the poison was spreading fast and for the umpteenth time since she began her journey to basically save the world nearly two decades ago she didn't know what to do. She had no room in her mind to try and try to think of any possible actions since the agony in her side was blocking anything else from her mind. Her attention turned elsewhere when she heard both Taylor and Ashley shout out an infuriated "NO" in unison followed by Taylor launching another fireball and energy ball at the darklighter whose arrow accomplished its aim in perforating Kimberly's left side. The demon was distracted before with his attention on aiming and shooting his arrow at Kimberly to escape the two spheres which destroyed him immediately but slowly enough to cause him to scream in anguish. 

Instantly, Taylor rushed to Kimberly's side, charging her with questions of worry and concern. Out of her rage, Taylor side-kicked the minion hurtling toward them to attack, just about slamming him into the ground and unable to recover for an unpredicted time length. Even though Kimberly felt like her head was beginning to spin from the poison, she could hear Ashley and Taylor verbally wrangling over what to do. Taylor wanted to stay and help Ashley fight while, on the other hand, Ashley told Taylor to shimmer Kimberly anywhere else, preferably behind the forcefield where the demons had a smaller chance of getting to her, and calling for Wyatt or Chris to help as Ashley fought off the rest of the demons. With vehemence, Taylor insisted that she would stay and fight which prolonged the argument that would not pacify due to Kimberly's lack of sisterly input due to her hazy conscious. There was still an amount of clarity in her eyes when Kimberly heard Ashley yelling with finality for Taylor to shimmer her and Kimberly to the other side of the forcefield.

"Taylor, I'm telling you," Ashley yelled while demolishing fireballs thrown at her, "you have to get Kimberly out of here! I'm pulling rank on you, do it now!"

Knowing Taylor would rarely ever disobey any order when 'rank' was concerned, Kimberly waited to see what would occur now. She and Ashley almost never used their rank as earlier Power Rangers preceding Taylor as a method to get her to do as they wished, even when they discovered it was something she would almost never contravene. The scarcity of the concept made it evident to Taylor that things were urgent and she needed to do as asked when either sister called out rank. Kimberly could sense Taylor and her shimmering from her current spot on the grass in the clearing soon after.

Taylor eased Kimberly onto one of the wooden benches around them and edging her back toward the tree right next to the bench as dorsal support. Taylor knelt down quickly beside the bench. "Kim, are you sure you're okay? I mean, a freaking darklighter's arrow hit you."

"I'm-" Kimberly halted her voice as she found that the effort caused more hurt in her midsection and her throat to strangle with the words. When she attained breath again she finisher her two-word sentence. "Fine."

The signature expression of incredulity crossed Taylor's face. "Really," she asked dubiously. "I think you've forgotten that I was the first one of us to get hit with a darklighter's arrow in the first place. I know how much it hurts."

At hearing that, Kimberly turned her head to face Taylor. She knew her younger sister was right. "Okay, so it hurts like hell," she admitted. "It's not like I have a choice." She made an attempt to change positions when she felt some soreness on one side of her body but the poison hit her right after she tried and she emitted a small yelp at the throbbing.

"Careful," Taylor urged immediately, pushing Kimberly lightly in her shoulder to lean back onto the tree. "Bad idea. Don't worry, just don't move."

Without regarding whoever was around them, Taylor called out for their brother mentors who were seemingly taking their time orbing to the park. Taking only about four seconds to wait for the two guys and seeing that they weren't there, she turned back to Kimberly to give a momentary check. She was hit with the guise of concern and revelation on her sister's face and instigated Taylor to turn her head the crowd she now recalled was standing behind them and with no invisible wall standing between the two groups.

The first sentiment that came to Taylor was vigilance to safeguard her injured sister. Promptly, Taylor jumped up from her kneeling position and faced all the questioning faces thrown their way. The look in her eyes changed from apprehension to misgiving. Invoking probably the thirtieth-something fireball that day, she decided to grant a warning to everyone coming their way.

"All of you better stay the hell back if you know what's good for you," Taylor advised slightly more heatedly than she thought she would come off. The battle was still raging in her mind and she still kept in thought that Ashley was still fighting the demons.

Aisha was the first to step up and speak. "But Taylor, Kim needs help. Look at her."

"And she's going to get it," Taylor assured. "Just not the way you guys think she'll get it. This isn't your typical puncture wound."

"But maybe we could help," Katherine added.

There was a waning but still existent suspicion at Katherine's offer to help Kimberly, though it was too little to be a priority of the moment. Besides, there was no way Taylor would let any of them try to wrench a darklighter's arrow from Kimberly in attempts to help just because they thought they could.

"Trust me, it's a hell of a lot harder than any of you could comprehend. Besides, I'm not so sure I could even trust you guys with Kimberly." Just as a few of the former rangers started moving forward toward the two, Taylor released her hold on her fireball and let it loose. It hit the trunk of a thick oak and eventually burned out, leaving a roughly round scorch mark on the wood. However, the blazing orb did do its job of warding off any rangers who walked forward to try and help Kimberly. Yet it also showed that Taylor might still have a small anger management difficulty, especially in sensitive cases such as this one.

"Like I said," Taylor began, "it's best if you guys just stay away at the moment. You'd probably just make the situation worse." She felt a tug on her pants and looked back down to see Kimberly slightly tugging on it to grab her attention.

Kimberly silently pleaded for Taylor to look her straight in the eyes before she spoke. "Listen, I'll be all right," she assured. "You need to go help Ashley."

"But you need-"

"To make sure you two demolish those demons on the other side of this forcefield before I can even think of taking this arrow out of my side." Kimberly finished Taylor's sentence to her liking, hoping it would urge Taylor to leave and help their other sister. "Don't worry, Wyatt or Chris will come soon. Right now, Ash needs our help, and obviously, I'm incapable of doing so. Now go."

Taylor gave Kimberly a quick once-over before glancing back at all the other former Power Rangers, wariness surrounding her eyes. "You guys better stay away from her," she repeated before looking back at Kimberly for reassurance. With that, she shimmered from her spot and reappeared on the other side of the forcefield beside Ashley and continuing the skirmish between the two sides.

Seeing that Taylor was back in the fight, Kimberly took a moment to drop her head slightly and take a breath, regaining a lot of clarity in her vision, though she was aware the poison would still flow nonetheless, its aim to take over her and eventually kill her in its view. Nothing cleared in her mind, she looked up and the first thing she saw were the faces of her old friends peering down at her from their places, their gazes full of unease and inquiries. None of them said anything, though she knew the lists of questions in their minds was not going to end anytime soon. Taylor, Ashley, and she still had not explained any portion of what happened the last few years.

After some moments, she said the only thing she was sure about in this entire situation. "Like Taylor said, you should probably stay away." She didn't want to worsen her condition in any way. Though it didn't look like it could get any better from where she was sitting.

* * *

Everything seemed to be unfolding in front of him. He thought the day would be mostly just plain fun and relaxation, just a day of meeting up with old friends and seeing the ranger generations after his. He expected some surprises, mostly in the ranger teams after his, but this was going over the top. First the arbitrary singing/dance contest from Zack and Rocky, although that turned out all right even to him, then the regenerated minions of the past came to crash the reunion, a random man in a cloak pops up out of nowhere, three of the former female rangers, from separate teams nonetheless, confess to be these 'Charmed Ones', Taylor Earhardt burns the guy up with this unnatural ability to throw fireballs, another 'demon' appears with more henchmen, and now this. Yep, definitely more surprises than all of them expected. It should have been an enemy monster of the new Mystic Force team who would have raided the reunion at the most. 

He stood there beside his friends watching everything come undone from an unknown knot, thinking basically the same things his friends were, watching Kimberly Hart lying on the bench in what they figured was immeasurable pain with an arrow stuck in her left side. An arrow! Even in his ranger days, there was really nothing this extreme that his team went through, save for the world nearly ending a few times. But then again, all the fireballs, energy balls, demons popping up, uninformed abilities to throw people to the sides, blow up things and summoning forcefields were surprises enough.

Of course, he was unsure if all this surpassed the astonishment he acquired some time before all of this occurred. He certainly had not expected the surprise; he even began letting go of the wish that rested in his greatest hopes, something spurred quite some time ago. He came here hoping for everything to go fine and to meet some new people. Instead, he got the largest surprise he could only think of in his solitude: his desire from so long ago was granted.

So much time had passed, so much had happened. Life went on, so had his friends, and so did he. He knew that he had to. There was no real choice in the matter, but he would've done so anyway, with one yearning in mind that he wanted to change but never could. Things changed and matured along with him, life becoming less black and white while becoming more familiar to him at the same time. Things were going fine and now… He thought he got over it, but apparently he hadn't. That, however, was not the greatest shock. The biggest one now was that he didn't want to let her go now that she had come back. But so many complications lay there now…

Kimberly's upper body suddenly reeled forward, a sound of pain coming from her lips. It was obvious she was in pain but instantly right after she did so, she raised her arm as a sign for the people who moved forward to stop in their tracks; she still wanted no one to help.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced back to see his longest and closest friend standing beside him, a look of agreement and assertion in his eyes. Though he knew that nothing was going to be definitely fine, the assurance from his friend was comforting. Plus the fact that only this friend was one of the very few who knew everything going on in his mind was also somewhat reassuring. He didn't give a small smile like some expected but he knew that they thought he would if current circumstances were changed. His friend finally spoke.

"Don't worry, bro," Jason said in a lower tone than usual, "Everything will be okay. Kim will be okay. Besides, she won't leave without explaining everything. She came back because of you, Tommy, and you know it. Don't worry."

For the first time in years, Tommy Oliver felt the greatest amount of consolation since the day he got what he considered the worst news of his life. He finally gave Jason a small smile and glanced back at Kimberly, the look of pain drifting away from her face but the knowledge upsetting him inside. He still cared for her, more than he ever thought possible after everything that happened. He wasn't going to let her go, not without clearing up the ridiculous mess everyone threw out of proportion years ago. He wasn't letting her leave without getting her friendship back. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Ashley was beginning to grow tired from this fight; it took too much out of her and she wasn't prepared for any of this when she came to the reunion, despite her dreaming premonition from weeks before about something big like this. Too much had happened already: old enemies came back from the dead, Phrazare paid them a visit after so long with tensions rising from both sides, demons came up without any warning and brought darklighters with them to boot, and Kimberly was hit with an arrow from a darklighter. Ashley's stress level was going off the wall. 

She knew she had to do her best to either finish these demons off or at least restrict their powers for enough time for her and Taylor to figure out what to do. They had to do it quickly, too, so that she and Taylor could get the arrow out of Kimberly and stop the poison from killing her. Ashley couldn't speak to Taylor telepathically like Kimberly could but she hoped their sisterly bond would be enough; it was surely enough in connection with Kimberly to cause her to feel the agony Kimberly felt when a huge surge of pain shot through her midsection from the poison. It even caused Taylor to feel the same suffering. Maybe their bond _would_ be enough… hopefully.

She focused as much as she could on Taylor's thoughts and emotions while doing her best to keep the demon she just threw down after so much effort stay inoperative for the moment. Perhaps if she could find a way to channel her empathy and talk to Taylor that way… With so much of her concentration on her bond with Taylor, Ashley couldn't help being startled by Taylor's quick whip of her head toward Ashley's direction, almost as if she knew what Ashley was trying to do. Taylor gave a quick nod, almost imperceptible to everyone else, and suddenly Ashley knew what Taylor was going to do, though she did not know how she knew. Yet she could only wait for a few more seconds for everything necessary to happen.

For the fourth time that day, Taylor shimmered from the scene again, leaving everyone to guess where she went and what she was doing, if not wondering again how she could do it. She returned just as fast as before but this time the demons were ready, wherever she would reappear. Right when she shimmered back, Taylor was greeted with yet another fireball, one she was unprepared for and had to endure the burning pain it caused in her right arm. The action caused her to drop the crystalline object in her hand, delaying her plan further.

Ashley finally saw the complete plan. Wasting no time, she used her ability to speed her way to her sister and the crystal but was stop by a demon who rushed in a few yards from Taylor who was recovering as quickly as she could. Seeing her sister in a slightly paranormal dispute, Taylor hurried to finish what she had in mind when she shimmered away not even a minute ago. The ex-Yellow Eagle Ranger tried to move as fast as she possibly could but the unvanquished darklighter stood in her way, his crossbow the threat pointed at her.

Seeing what her sister attempted to do, Ashley decided to take a chance and make a move she might regret later if it distracted her from protecting herself from whatever the demon standing before her would throw at her. Aiming her focus at the darklighter's arrow and crossbow, she motioned her hands in an expanding movement, concentrating on the objects combusting or at least causing the demon to drop his weapon. It may not have blown up but the darklighter thankfully dropped the magical firearm.

Seizing the chance she could see easily that she knew would not last long, Taylor didn't try to shimmer again to another part of the clearing and lose whatever time she had. She rolled on her right side, hoping the momentum gained would continue her turn so that she could do what she needed to do. Knocking down the taken aback darklighter on her way, Taylor pushed herself to continue until she reached the crystal that was moved from its previous spot in the little skirmish. Aiming it at its vital place, she kicked the rock onto its course, hoping it would stop when it should have. Fortunately for her and Ashley, the one demon that was slightly farther from the others was pushed back by Ashley's own kick and lost his balance, his thrown body stopping the crystal in its necessary spot and igniting the electric confinement that held them all back. They were finally trapped…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Someone made me feel bad so I have to do disclaimers now. Joy. Neither Power Rangers or Charmed and their characters are mine. No joy to that.

**A/N:** Yay, I got it in. I think my computer hates me; it would load the chapter and it took me days to realize I could've gone to any other computer in my house to do so. Smart, eh? But on the good hand, for being patient and a lovely group of readers (whom I've come to adore) I have a treat for you guys: two chapters on this update! Yeah, no big whoop, but it's still great, no? More for you guys to enjoy.

_iceprincess7133, Jamaican Insanity_: Here's more. Enjoy.

_ChrissyKat_: They're coming.

_TrueRomantic_: They're just really overprotective. Years of fighting demons with only a few others really changes their trust in others.

_Star Fata_: Darklighters are annoying, though they can help spur some pretty nice ideas.

_Phantom Rogue_: I'm glad I could make you proud there. Yay, they still care. I don't think there was any Taylor/Eric-ness in the last chapter... at least none I was aware of. Eh.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow_: I know! He cares! All is right with the world! Ahem, for now... briefly.

I made one change in the last chapter after everyone read it, but if you read it closely you'd notice it if you went back to read it now. It made me happier; the first one kind of annoyed me. But it's all good. Anyway, enjoy this one and the next one!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Ashley's breathing became slowly steadier as she spent her seconds getting on her knees and taking in huge unhurried gulps of air. She had to clear her head before doing anything else. Besides, the demons weren't going anywhere. If they tried, they would basically get the shock of their lives. That's if Taylor didn't get too angry, grab a crystal and start throwing huge energy balls fueled by her rage at the demons. Speaking of Taylor, Ashley looked over to her younger sister and saw she was doing something similar to Ashley to calm her own breathing. They were both taking their time.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, being the first to speak in such a long while ever since this demon-witch battle began such a while ago.

"Yeah," Taylor said, her voice revealing her still partially unsteady breath. "But," she started, "I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you should be worried about."

At that, Taylor looked over to where all the rangers stood and where Kimberly still lay on the bench. Kimberly's inhalation was visibly as unsteady as theirs was before but hers was a more serious case; unless a whitelighter healed Kimberly, her breathing was not going to improve and she would most likely not live. Panic suddenly returned to both young women when they could see Kimberly worsening. They had to do this quickly.

"All right, then," Taylor said suddenly, practically springing back from her position on the grass and straightening everything in her control.

She walked over to Ashley and helped the ex-Yellow Astro Ranger onto her feet again. Putting on her 'Lieutenant's face', she didn't have to explain anything to Ashley; it was all in her countenance. Standing strong, Taylor turned and began her stride toward where the demons stood enclosed in their jailing forcefield. She stopped when she realized somehow she orbed her way to the other side of the huge forcefield Kimberly made earlier in front of the rangers. Turning to her left, she could see Ashley orbing to the same side of the invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" Taylor asked in odd wonder.

"How in the world did we orb?" Ashley queried in addition. Almost right after, both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell appeared beside both girls, augmenting the perplexed disorder of everyone else, save for the trio of girls who had yet to account for their recent pasts. "Whoa," Ashley exclaimed, "gee, nice timing, guys."

"Sorry," Chris apologized with a shrug, "had to save a few future witches from some demonic shapeshifters. We were almost finished when we heard your call, Tay."

"And it took you guys, like, another five minutes to get here because…" Ashley left the sentence unfinished.

"The teens had no idea what was going on," Wyatt answered in explanation. "Plus, some dark priests showed up so we had to take of them."

"Okay, then," Taylor accepted the two males' explanation. "And now?"

"Catch us up," Chris said.

"All right," Taylor began. "Random demon pops up, vanquished him after destroying his replicator demons, Phrazare appears and leaves us with five other demons, two of them darklighters, Kim puts up a forcefield," she points to the wall to show before continuing with her layman's terms recount. "Fight ensues, we go to grab crystals from the manor, come back, darklighter shoots Kim, more fighting, and here we are."

Wyatt nodded in thanks for Taylor's quick description of the events in less than a minute. He knew from experience that a lot of things were done better if explanations sped up to the rate of Taylor's. "Okay," he says quickly. "And I'm guessing those demons over in the electric paddock are the ones Phrazare left with you guys."

The girls nodded their heads for affirmation. "So what do we do now?" Ashley asked, her face already inquiring the question for her.

"You two should probably go back to the other side of Kim's forcefield and try to see if you can get anything out of those demons you caught," Chris suggested, not wanting to have merely a small part in the conversation. He was beginning to become unnerved by all the peculiar looks he was getting from the large crowd a few yards behind Ashley and Taylor. "Meanwhile," he continued, "Wyatt and I will try to heal Kimberly quickly enough before the poison kills her or she bleeds to death once the arrow's taken out."

Both girls gave each other a momentary glance of thought before turning their attention back to their mentors. Taylor spoke the first word out of the two. "You two better take good care of her."

"You know we will," Wyatt assured formidably.

"Or else," Ashley included, accenting the possible hell both men, and the rest of the world, would endure if Kimberly would lose her life due to one mishap in her being healed by the two brothers.

"Trust me," Wyatt said, "we wouldn't dare try your temper or patience when it comes to Kimberly."

"Besides," Chris continued, "the world isn't ready for your wrath."

"Damn right," Taylor said, almost complacently with her smirk. She looked over to Ashley after her quick remark and gave another nod; they were ready to do whatever would be done. They had to.

* * *

"We're not telling you anything." 

That was the first thing any of the ensnared demons said to either girls after half a minute of being asked why were they here and who were they working for besides Phrazare. Usually, Ashley and Taylor would have had some patience left to use with these malefactors but today was already a day of exceptions. One more was not going to hurt, at least not the girls. Ashley gave Taylor a glance, silently asking her if she wanted to do what Ashley guessed she wanted to do since she saw the demons in the first place, if she had the opportunity. In truth, Ashley didn't need to look to her younger sister; she knew enough of her character by now to know the answer.

With her awareness of Taylor's temperament, Ashley walked forward and knelt down slightly slowly by the crystal closest to her but only a bit to the side, leaving the crystal's direction to Taylor clear and uninterrupted. She gave a nod and waited for Taylor's energy ball.

Wasting no moment, Taylor threw an energy ball toward the crystal closest to Ashley, feeling the smallest of guilty amusement when the electricity traveled to the others and the demons inside were instantly electrocuted by the power. Ashley let them stay that way until a few minutes later when she decided to lift the stone and let the demons take a moment away from the voltaic torture.

"Still don't want to tell us anything," Taylor asked when two of the demons fell to their knees from the shocks. When they shook their heads in refusal, the two girls granted wary looks to each other before Ashley pushed the crystal back in its spot with an intense force that nearly drove the stone into the ground. Once she released it, the electricity continued, wearing down the demons' resolve.

"Listen," Ashley started after she grabbed the used crystal again, "we do not have all day. You guys are not going anywhere, so make it easier for both sides and just tell us who you're working for."

"Not to mention why the hell you're here," Taylor included.

Yet again, the demons declined to answer the girls. However, this time one of the demons decided to lift himself up and take a try at either of the girls. He gave no warning before he tried to charge at Ashley, taking the two by surprise. In her bewilderment Ashley lost her grip on the crystal and let it go, the stone rolling its way some feet away from its necessary placement. Taylor threw a fireball to the demon but her astonishment at the attack took a small toll on her as well. Her fireball missed the demon and hit another crystal instead, wearing down the gem. They lost a little control of the situation.

Going after the crystal, Ashley rolled onto her left toward the stone but stopped when she felt a small burn on her lower back, knowing a fireball hit her. She knew it was from the demon that tried to escape the cell created by the crystals. She rolled onto her back to face whatever the demon had to throw, only to find Taylor kicking the demon in the stomach to push him back into the paranormal cage. Ashley made another try at the crystal but was taken aback to see it moving by itself back to its place. She wondered what caused the stone's movement but found her answer when she heard a cry of pain from the crowd. Kimberly.

Feeling incensed and a bit culpable at causing her sister to use her telekinesis when she was in immeasurable distress, Ashley pushed herself up, determined to get an answer, any answer.

"All right, that's it," she said, stalking her way to Taylor, anger obvious in her walk. "You know what, we could care less about you pathetic demons. You're obsolete and we can vanquish you and still wait for others fighting for your same cause to give us answers."

"So how about making your lives the slightest bit worthwhile and tell us who you're working for and maybe we'll kill you before your boss does," Taylor continued the rant. They didn't expect the retort from one of the lower-level demons.

"Those are the only choices," he asked in strange partial amusement. "Gee, how nice." His sarcasm was not funny.

"That's it," Taylor repeated Ashley's words. "Take a pick: we vanquish you or your superior does, 'cause you know that's what's going to happen either way."

"Forget it," two of the demons stated in unison. The darklighter stayed silent however. The peculiarity struck Ashley and Taylor's minds. His gaze hit them and they could see something was coming, something they didn't know the result to, which actually scared them slightly.

The appearance in the demon's eyes reflected his acknowledgement of what might, and was most likely, going to happen. "The answer," he started slowly, "is in the Triskele." He finished the last part hurriedly and everyone would see why in two seconds: all three inside the barrier formed by the crystals suddenly broke out into flames and began screaming in almost as much anguish as Kimberly was in. Whoever was behind them knew what the darklighter divulged, and like most higher-level demons, he demolished any demon that betrayed him.

Though a big part of them knew it was going to happen if one of the demons told them anything close to what they wanted, Taylor and Ashley were still partially surprised. The day was going way off schedule as far as they were concerned.

"Well," Taylor let out into the quiet.

"Guess we got something useful," Ashley said, her eyes turning their attention to the girl beside her.

"Yeah, but a Triskele? How's that going to help us?"

"How about you two get back over here?"

Both girls whipped their heads to whoever made the request. Apparently, Chris and Wyatt hadn't taken down the forcefield yet and they weren't going to anytime soon. Taylor offered her hand to Ashley, both knowing that the only way for the two to reach the other side of the forcefield was by Taylor's shimmering. They materialized within seconds by Kimberly and the Halliwell brothers.

"Why didn't you guys heal her already," Taylor exclaimed when she turned her focus toward the oldest of the three young women, ignoring the fact there were dozens of baffled people behind her.

"We were getting to it," Chris said defensively. "That, and she wouldn't let us yet."

The last mention earned Kimberly a glare from both her sisters. "What," she asked.

"What," Ashley repeated, though not in the same sense as Kimberly had. "What do you mean 'what'? Why wouldn't you let them heal you?"

"I'm quite sure you don't like the feeling of having the arrow in your side," Taylor remarked.

Kimberly looked at the two and tilted her head, as she usually did, before answering. "You know how long it takes to get a darklighter's arrow out and to let the pain pass a while before being healed. I wasn't going to risk that while there was a chance either of you two could've been hurt with those three demons."

"They were already captured," Taylor pointed out.

"And when one of them got out?" Kimberly returned. "I know you two could've waited another couple of seconds but I wasn't going to just sit here and watch you two potentially get hurt."

"You should've told Wyatt or Chris," Ashley admonished, pointing toward the two guys for emphasis.

"That would've wasted another second or two where the demon could've hurt one of you. It didn't hurt too much for me to move that crystal back, anyways."

"Really," Ashley asked dubiously.

At that, Kimberly couldn't give a defense. She knew it she had made it obvious that she was hurting even more when she used her telekinesis again when she let out a pained cry. She admonished herself for revealing any weakness of the moment; she hadn't done so in quite some time. She didn't want to prolong this conversation any further and decided to get healed. "All right, all right, whatever, y'all win." She turned to Wyatt next. "Okay, so heal me already."

Wyatt Halliwell shook his head at the way the three girls would verbally dispute, almost calmly and assertive in tone but clashing and destructive in words. It was almost funny half the time. "I will never get you three," he commented before kneeling down beside Kimberly. "We should do this as quickly as possible. The least amount of time before the arrow's out, the less the poison spreads. Chris, could you get the arrow out quickly with your telekinesis?"

Chris gave his elder brother a look that the sisters gave to the two guys whenever they voiced possible inauspicious outcomes to minor problems involving demons. How many times would his protective brother ask him those types of question? "I'm your brother, Wyatt, of course I can. You're not the greatest power for nothing and I did get some powers after you were born."

"I thought we weren't allowed to say that unless we want to be jinxed," Ashley remarked, remembering how much Wyatt hated hearing himself referred to as the greatest power. He made it evident to them that he would discuss and face his destiny only when it became necessary.

"And I thought I was going to be healed within the next two minutes," Kimberly intervened. "Hello? Stuck with an arrow in my side, with unbearable pain to boot? Taylor, I have no idea how you survived that arrow."

"You got to me first," Taylor answered with a small smile.

"Okay, we can chat later," Wyatt said so that they could get on with what they had to do. "Chris, you ready?" A nod from Chris prompted Wyatt to turn to his first ever apprentice of sorts. "Kimberly?"

Another nod allowed Wyatt to start. He lightly grabbed the back of the arrow and broke it, leaving most of the arrow still in Kimberly just so that neither end would have to go through her when Chris took it out. "Chris."

At his brother's go-ahead, Chris extended his palm toward the direction of the darklighter's arrow and contracted it quickly, causing the arrow to fly out from Kimberly's side. Immediately, Kimberly reeled forward from the quick action that caused the air to hit the poison that was flowing inside her. It took several breaths and both her sisters rushing to her side in order to get the pain to subside.

"Don't worry," Wyatt said. "Just a few more seconds and it'll all pass."

True to his word, Wyatt waited only a couple of seconds before placing his hands above Kimberly's wound and focused on his healing energy. The bright, orange-yellow light glowed at the area and the process began. Though longer than most healings, the wound eventually closed and Wyatt's power drained the poison as the cut sealed. As the golden glow from Wyatt's hands faded, Taylor and Ashley were flooded with relief at seeing Kimberly patched up. Ashley instantly threw her arms around Kimberly; she did the same thing when Kimberly had healed Taylor from a darklighter's arrow.

"Oh, thank god, you're all right," she exclaimed.

"Well, duh, what else would I be?" Kimberly said with a chuckle. "Wyatt is a competent half-breed."

Her noun for her mentor made both Wyatt and Chris voice a loud 'Hey' at the offense. But they knew from the glint in her eyes and her sisters that it was all a just a joke they played with before. Besides, the two were already used to being called half-breeds in a more unpleasant light from demons.

"Now that Kim's healed," Taylor started, always ready to complete any upcoming task once another was finished, "we should get back to the manor and figure out whatever a Triskele is and what it has to do with Phrazare."

"I thought the Triskele was a cousin of the Triquetra," Kimberly noted.

"It is?"

Kimberly began an explanation of the symbol from what she remembered in her Wicca studies when she first gained her powers, Taylor and Ashley asking and commenting every now and then. The three were soon engrossed in trying to understand the significance of the symbol, they almost didn't hear their mentors, and some of their friends, clearing their throats very, very loudly to grab their attention. Chris nodded toward the rest of the retired rangers when the girls turned to him and Wyatt.

Taylor uttered a soft, "Oh," as she, Kimberly, and Ashley remembered there was something else they had to deal with before the demons had crashed the party.

The girls shifted in discomfort when the questioning silence grew into an awkward one and they couldn't think of what to say or who to look at first. No one expected Cassie to come forward and speak first, but all were somewhat relieved that someone took the first step to finding any insight.

"Um, someone mind explaining to me what the heck just happened in the last half-hour?" Several nods from others followed after Cassie's request.

"Well…" Ashley drew out, still thinking of the right thing to say.

"Maybe we should try to explain this," Chris offered, seeing the girls a situation he assumed they didn't want to be in. Yet right after he finished his suggestion Taylor spoke in refusal.

"No," she stated in what Kimberly called Taylor's lieutenant's voice. "This isn't yours or Wyatt's to explain. The responsibility was always ours."

Ashley turned to Taylor when she heard 'responsibility'. "You make it sound like it's a burden that'll blow up in our faces, Tay," she said, using her shortened version of Taylor's name. Ashley turned when she heard Kimberly's voice.

"Well, isn't it partially," Kimberly asked rhetorically. "It kind of did blow up in our faces just now."

"Kind of?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

Wyatt stepped in before this stray from the girls' main task went any further. "Okay, let me stop you right here. You three can argue or discuss or whatever about that little fact of 'responsibility'. Right now, I believe you guys have something bigger to handle."

Seeing they couldn't avoid this any longer, the girls turned to the massive group of previous rangers, overwhelmed by the whole look they were giving them. They never expected this many.

"You guys should go," Ashley said to Wyatt and Chris. "We can take of things from here."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

Ashley's answer allowed the two brothers to orb back to their home in San Francisco, leaving so many unresolved issues and discussions to be made in Angel Grove Park.

* * *

The Charmed Ones stood together in front of their closest friends. It took much coaxing and promising but they finally got the privacy of talking to only their teams and friends. Convincing the other ex-rangers wasn't any easy task, especially after everything they revealed with the fights against the demons. After a minute of awkward silences that seemed to be prevalent that day, questions suddenly spurred up and the girls didn't know what to say or who to answer. 

The girls were this close to giving up and have Kimberly orb them out of the park when it seemed some old friends understood their need for privacy. Tanya Sloan, Justin Stewart, the Aquitian and almost all the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers yelled for everyone to shut up and quiet down; after most of the crowd did, they stated this really wasn't any of their business, despite the involvement of so many rangers. After more wheedling, most of them understood and allowed Ashley, Kimberly, Taylor and their teams the privacy that the group would need. Promising that at least one of their friends would tell Tanya and Justin what was going on after thanking the two for getting rid of everyone else, the three young women in question led their friends to the clearing where Taylor and Eric had been earlier. It seemed large enough for their assembly and the surrounding grove brought seclusion from all others; they figured they would definitely need the distance from everyone else.

And now here they were, standing ahead of their closest comrades, trying to forget the inquiring and partly angry gazes from the old rangers. None of the audience would speak first and the girls were unsure of who would talk initially. Since Kimberly spoke first several times today and Ashley was the first to reveal her identity, Taylor pushed herself to say something first.

"I guess we should start off by saying sorry for the past few years," she said somewhat meekly, knowing she seemed out of character with her voice. "You guys have no idea how sorry we are."

The original, Ninjetti, Turbo, Astro, Wild Force rangers and Eric Myers shared unknowing glances, uncertain of what to say to that. Ashley had already apologized for the past three weeks, but until now, the Astro rangers, or the guys moreover, realized they hadn't really listened to her acts of contrition. They hung their heads when they realized how badly they treated her with their silence when they knew that she was never one with the ability to tolerate any silent treatment. Deep down, they knew she was sorry but had refused to let their hurt sit aside to see her sincerity.

Carlos Vallerte stepped forward, practically hating himself for his behavior toward Ashley the first day she returned. "I think we're the ones who should apologize, especially to Ashley. Ash, I'm sorry for being so mean to you when you came back. I was just so mad."

"We all were," TJ Johnson added. "We didn't mean half the things we said."

"And the other half," Ashley asked, wondering what TJ meant.

TJ thought a moment of the best thing to say so that he didn't anger any side. "The other half was what Cassie and Karone said, and you know they never said a word against you." He went over to hug Ashley, something he or the other male Astro Power Rangers hadn't done in years. He was soon joined by Carlos, Cassie, Karone, and Zhane wasn't far behind.

"We should've done this weeks ago," Zhane commented, always being the ones to bring the laughs the group. "It feels creepy hugging just guys."

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to say anything about that," TJ argued, bringing out more laughs from the six, knowing the two would never stop their jokes.

The humor, however, didn't take away from the fact that Andros still stood detached from the group, still in the crowd of other rangers. He merely stood in his spot, staring at the group he wanted to be a part of, a group he was always in before but felt so far from now. His aloofness took Ashley's attention, her feelings still hurt that he couldn't even consider her a friend after so many weeks. She couldn't help but wonder if he would ever do or say anything amiable toward her.

By now, everyone noticed Andros standing apart from his team, his quiet unnerving his friends. He slowly hung his head and Ashley thought he was about to turn and walk away. Much to her surprise, and her team, he lifted his head and stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Ash."

Those words caused Ashley's eyes to gradually well up, choking them back so much that her throat was constricting. She waited so long to hear something, anything from Andros with his voice free from any ire, any remorse. Perhaps those emotions still lay in his heart, but the way he said those words didn't make Ashley feel like he did. She smiled when he called her by her shortened name in the way that only he could say it, so genuinely. She ran over to hug him, afraid they would go back to their reserve from three weeks ago if she didn't. Andros staggered for a second from the unexpected embrace, shock on his face that eventually dissipated when he felt the smallest warmth grow once again in his heart.

Nothing could take the smiles from Kimberly's and Taylor's face when they saw Ashley's glee from Andros's apology. She missed him and hated herself for leaving him for so long that she thought she would never hear him call her 'Ash' again. Now it was their turn.

* * *

It was going to be a long time before they ever got to explain the Charmed part of their story. The regrets and requests for forgiveness wouldn't stop. After Ashley, Taylor turned to the ex-Wild Force Rangers with a guilty smile. 

"I really am sorry," she said with a remorseful nod. "But you guys have to know that I really had no choice. I'll explain it all later."

"Later?" Alyssa asked, incredulous that she would have to wait longer.

"Dude, we waited two years for an explanation," Max Cooper remarked, his childish impatience manifesting. "Now we have to wait even more?" Max put on his puppy face that he was sure Taylor would break from seeing. But then again, she was never one with a short resolve.

"Yes, later," Taylor answered. "Just give it a couple more minutes."

At that, her friends warmed up to her, giving her hugs that were initially foreign; even if they had been Power Rangers together, the only hugs she had gotten used to the past few years were from Ashley and Kimberly. She released her hold on her friends and looked back at them with a smile they hadn't seen in so long and one she thought she'd never give again. Giving each of them a real once-over, Taylor saw how each had change, physically and mentally. Like her, all of them matured from their ranger experience, especially Max. _Little kid is growing up_, she thought while her smile grew. She was finally happy to see them again. Yet there was one thing at the back of her mind…

Turning her notice to Eric, she could still feel the awkwardness from their personal admission in this same place before. Yet, as odd as it felt, in a weird way, it was as good as any apology and hug could ever be for the two of them. A sudden smirk appeared on her face at realizing things would never be conventional when it came to the both of them. Taylor felt amusement grow when Eric returned the smirk, probably thinking the same exact thing.

Taylor could feel both her sisters looking at her and her friends with smiles of their own. They had never seen her in any of her old environments of flying a plane or with her old team. It was definitely a new sight. _We're almost done,_ Taylor thought, _at least with the first part. Almost._ The longest to explain was the last to finish…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Kimberly walked forward from the unofficial line she and her sisters made. She knew this was coming and part of her was glad that it would be over after all these years. Then again, a bigger part of her was scared of what would come. She couldn't even decide who to look to first; she lost so much contact that she barely felt any connection and the knowledge of the loss made Kimberly even warier of speaking. 

"So I guess it's my turn." She looked around to see eight pairs of eyes staring intently at her. It was quite unnerving. _How am I going to do this?_ "I'm sorry," she said as if she was giving everything up. "I know it sounds so worn out and it's not enough, but I've been waiting to say that for ten years. 'I'm sorry' is nothing compared to everything I need to make up, but I have to begin somewhere. And I really don't know what to say except ask you guys to let me explain."

The hopeful and remorseful look in her eyes told her friends that though her apology was small it was the most honest one she could have ever given in the situation, and under that apology was a plea for eventual forgiveness. They could see the old Kimberly who would never intentionally cause her friends so much pain and emptiness if she could help it. She lifted her head to look at Aisha when she felt her friend's hand kindly grab her wrist.

"We haven't done anything that said we wouldn't," Aisha said, her warm smile comforting Kimberly. "Why do you think we've stuck around for so long today?"

"We were willing to wait as long as you needed before you told us the truth," Trini added for assurance. "We're still waiting, Kimberly. We always will."

The only thing Kimberly could do to restrain any tears from falling was to smile again. She actually had friends behind her who would support her the whole way. She thought she would never find that in them after what she did. Switching glimpses between the two former yellow Power Rangers, she found the strength to continue. Kimberly decided to take a chance and turned her attention to the all the men on her old teams and Katherine. Her eyes implored them to listen. To her relief, Billy spoke before she had to explain.

"Rest assured, Kim," he began, "You will always have our full support. Rarely would we ever await an explication from anyone but someone like you. We aren't friends for nothing, you know."

As soon as he embraced Kimberly, everyone else came forward to do the same, even Katherine who knew to a degree how hard this could be for the first pink ranger. When she pulled away, she felt the world being completely calm and content, and she thought she was headed toward that direction… until she remembered Tommy still standing so far off from the rest of them. It was distressing Kimberly a great deal by now. Any smile she was about to make faded away along with the cheerful thoughts of an intimate reunion between friends. Her hold on her friends arms dropped and they knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do. With that acknowledgement, they parted their group and Kimberly walked the path toward Tommy, telling herself she couldn't turn back again.

Feeling her breath staggering, she took hold of Tommy's hand, sensing his hesitation with the quick flinch of his hand in hers. She almost smiled knowing he was just as nervous as she.

"Tommy…" Kimberly let his name float in the air, allowing him to finally hear that she was talking to him and only him. "I know it's not enough. I don't think anything is enough now to make up for what I did. But you have to know that I feel the worst of my regret because of what I did to you." Everyone there thought she was talking about never coming back, but the majority of them knew there was more behind it, and so did Tommy. "The only person I should really apologize to is you. I left a whole life behind but I left something else that could've saved me, too."

A look of confusion crossed his face for about the fifth time that day and almost everyone around him felt the same way. Save her? How? Kimberly let a sad smile appear from her lips, knowing she would have more to explain since she said that last thing.

"I don't expect forgiveness, Tommy. I can wish for it all I want, especially from you, but I don't expect it. I have a lot to live for now but I don't want to leave today without telling you and everyone else the truth about where I've been and what I've been doing these last years. It's a big thing and I…" Kimberly lost a little faith in herself when Tommy still hadn't looked at her from his stare to the side since she started talking to him. She needed for him to listen and trust what she had to say. "I don't think I can continue without having you guys know everything."

"What's everything?"

Everyone turned their heads when they saw Wes Collins accidentally encroach into the group's personal congregation. Taylor sighed at her old pseudo-boss and how he still came in at what appeared to be the wrong time. But maybe it wouldn't hurt for just one more person to know… if they ever got around to telling their story.

Eric walked over to his best friend to see why he was here all of a sudden. "Wes, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I find it just a little weird that all of sudden all these old Power Ranger groups leave to have some sort of meeting and you tag along with them." The expression Wes was giving Eric told everyone that he wasn't leaving until he got an explanation as well.

"I didn't tag along."

"He was invited," Taylor offered. "Sort of. It's okay, Wes, you might as well hear it too. I did leave the Silver Hills Flight Sector all for you and Eric to handle by yourselves. Sorry about that by the way."

At her composed apology, Taylor gained more stunned expressions from her friends and Wes. Since they last saw her, they never expected her to approach any stranger as amicably as she had at the reunion, let alone give an apology willingly.

Taylor's readiness to say sorry convinced Wes that he should stay. "All right, now I have to stick around, if just to see what caused a lieutenant with a rock-hard grudge against everybody to say sorry to me from out of nowhere."

"Hey, I resent that," Taylor stated, causing everyone to laugh from the distraction and the relief over the tense mood that came with the laughter.

"Maybe we should start," Ashley remarked when the soft mirth died down.

"The sooner the better," Taylor agreed.

"So where do we begin," Kimberly asked, hoping for a little guidance to see where they should start with their stories of the past years.

And then they did…

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine...

**A/N:** Second chapter of the update! Consider it kind of like cyber-cookies for being good. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"You've probably guessed we're the Charmed Ones by now."

The old rangers shared unknown looks before anyone spoke.

"We don't even know what or who the Charmed Ones are," Jason stated.

"Well, we are, obviously," Ashley started. "And we're witches."

For a moment, it seemed as if time and life actually paused. No one said anything and everyone listening to Kimberly, Taylor and Ashley didn't make any movement or expression to show that they heard the ex-Yellow Astro Ranger. The laughs from Zack and Rocky didn't help them.

"You're kidding, right? I know we've been through some supernatural things, but witches are a bit of stretch," Rocky said.

"If Power Rangers could exist, why couldn't witches," Taylor countered.

"Besides," Kimberly began, "Rita Repulsa was technically a witch, albeit with some adjustments from the way we do things."

"Yeah, but-" Zack didn't have anything to say after those two words. Kimberly's short yet accurate argument made a point. Though it may have been his surprise at hearing the new rather than his disbelief that stopped him from commenting further.

Kimberly sent her sisters looks that they returned, all three knowing this was going to happen. "We know it seems crazy and totally unrealistic. But it's true."

The girls knew that just saying that it was true wouldn't make the fact acknowledged in their friends' minds. It was going to take a lot more

"How else would we have been able to do all that we did back at that big empty area with the demons," Ashley pointed out.

"I mean," Taylor continued, "that's too much to pull off for a trick if we wanted to pull one off. Besides, you guys saw the darklighter's arrow in Kim's side. That was all too real."

"W-wait a minute, h-hold on," Danny stuttered, not fully processing everything. "Witches? Demons? Darklighters?" He seemed to be searching for the right word, eventually only being able to get out, "Huh?"

The girls traded glances, knowing the others weren't far behind, or ahead, of what Danny was saying. They knew from the beginning that this was going to be no easy task. Honestly, they never had to come out with their numinous identities; they could have spent the rest of their lives doing what their duty as Charmed Ones called for, saving the lives of innocents, the magical and the human world along with other realms, leaving behind their pasts but always remembering the effect those histories had on their lives. They could've spent forever as the acclaimed Charmed Ones, leaving a blank in their friends' lives.

But they couldn't.

They couldn't leave those blanks, leaving everyone to wonder about what happened to them when they knew just as well that they wanted to see what was happening with their best friends. True, they had become best friends with each other, becoming sisters to this point, but the past could never be erased. They learned that a long time ago. Yes, they could have let things be, but they would never be truly happy even if their course as the Charmed Ones ended and their lives turned out to be the fairytale 'happily ever after'. They meant the world to each other, but their friends still had a major part of them the other two could never actually have: their pasts.

So they didn't.

"Don't worry, Danny," Taylor said. "I didn't understand everything at first either."

"Try showing up at the Halliwell manor because of some reason you don't know and have people tell you that you're a Charmed One," Kimberly added, creating more confusion among the small crowd. When Katherine inquired of the Halliwell manor, Kimberly continued. "It's the home of the Charmed Ones, and apparently where we were meant to meet. It's in San Francisco and it's where we've been living for the past five years."

"Well, Kim's lived there for five years," Ashley pointed out. "I've been there for three."

"Two for me," Taylor added in.

Oddly, many, "So that's where you've been all these years," popped up from the old rangers, nearly all thinking the same thing. After finally having the question of where each girl had been for the last few years answered, they returned to the big picture.

"So, is there more to this whole 'Charmed Ones' thing than just being witches?" Trini asked, actually more eager than she thought she would be in the possibility of such supernatural worlds existing.

"Well," Kimberly began, smiling to see her old best friend's curiosity back in her life. "You have to be witches in order to be the Charmed Ones. But our situation was really different. Usually you have to be born witches."

"But you weren't," Billy stated, before verbalizing his bewilderment by adding, "Right?"

"Definitely not," Ashley answered. "But apparently, we're still Charmed."

"How can you be Charmed without being witches?" Billy brought up.

"We are witches," Taylor replied. "We just weren't born witches."

"But… how?" Nearly all of the first Power Ranger teams were shocked, and even amused, at seeing the most intelligent and technical of them all finally being stumped. The fact made Kimberly just the slightest proud.

"To tell you the truth," she shrugged, "we still have no idea."

"Trust me," Taylor said, "we've tried our best to find out why. We just have no idea right now."

A few of their friends nodded, understanding most of what the girls were saying. Most of them were still the most perplexed they had ever been. "What else," Adam queried, becoming engaged in the pseudo-conversation.

"Well, the original Charmed Ones were the three Halliwell sisters," Ashley began, feeling an overwhelmed Kimberly at all her friends asking the questions and most them still being puzzled. "There was a sort of prophecy before their time that three witches, three sisters, would become the Charmed Ones and become the greatest witches ever."

"So there were more Charmed Ones before you?"

"There was only supposed to be one family of Charmed Ones, but we don't know what happened," Taylor explained from what she knew after what her mentors told her. "There was never a prophecy for more Charmed Ones."

Ashley extended her sister's thought. "We figured that the children of the Charmed Ones would be the next ones, if there was ever to be more Charmed Ones. But there were nine children, so maybe that had something to do with it."

"We also heard," Kimberly added, "that Wyatt Halliwell was supposed to be the most powerful witch ever."

"Wait," Billy said, his never-ending inquiring mind showing through. "I thought the Halliwell sisters were destined to be the greatest witches ever, from what you've told us. And wasn't the guy back there named Wyatt?"

_Always the inquisitive one,_ Kimberly thought of her cerebral companion. "Yeah, that guy was Wyatt; he's the first child of Charmed Ones. Yes, the sisters were meant to be the greatest, but Wyatt is supposed to be the most powerful. He's the one who will shift the ultimate power to either good or evil. Basically, the end of the world depends on him."

"Or something along those lines," Ashley added when she saw the flabbergasted countenances on everyone's faces. It was obvious Kimberly scared them with her last statement, or at least put them in a small shock.

The others appeared to be silently discussing their misunderstanding of everything while the girls decided if they should continue. Thankfully, Cassie spoke and put the conversation back on track.

"Maybe we should be asking more about this Wyatt guy and the end of the world," she said, "but I have a feeling that might take forever. What does this have to do with you guys again?"

"The Halliwell sisters were destined to be the greatest," Ashley repeated Kimberly's words, "and as far as we know, they were. They destroyed the worst force against good that was out there, or at least the worst involving the magical world and the human world. But something happened that not even Wyatt and Chris remember and suddenly they were gone."

"Chris is Wyatt's younger brother," Kimberly included for clarification.

"It really is the weirdest thing," Taylor commented, thinking the same thought several times the past few years. "You'd think someone would remember what would happen to their parents and aunts, especially when they saved two worlds and however many dimensions from evil. But they don't and we don't know either."

"But apparently," Kimberly began, "a few weeks after the Charmed Ones 'disappeared', I showed up and weird things started happening. But then again," she contemplated aloud, "looking back, I guess things weren't that weird. After leaving Florida for San Francisco and meeting Wyatt and Chris, I got an explanation why I started disappearing at random times. The reason was easy: I was suddenly a witch. We didn't know why, but they just knew I was one."

"The same thing happened with me," Ashley commenced with her beginning. "When I got to California, I met up with Kimberly at the Halliwell house. I had a hard time believing anything they told me, but after showing me all their powers and things from the magical world, I could see it being real. Plus, after a while I figured if I could have been a Power Ranger, this whole magic and witch thing was totally possible. After a year with Kim, we met Taylor."

"And my story is basically the same," Taylor stated, "although it did take me a lot longer to accept it."

A shared glance among the three girls let everyone know that it did take some time for Taylor to believe anything about the world she was trying to convince them of. The idea wasn't too surprising for Taylor's friends; it may not have taken long for her to accept being a Power Ranger, but magic? That was already too hard for them to believe.

"It took me about a month and nearly dying a couple dozen times to finally acknowledge everything," she admitted. "But I think it was worth it. Plus, these powers are really great to have."

"Powers," Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Taylor answered. "All witches have some type of power. Remember those fireballs and energy balls that shot out of my hand back there? Those are two of my powers. And when I could disappear from one place and come back? It's called shimmering. I have a new one I've only used once, but I can't really get a hold of it right now." Taylor turned to her sisters for her next sentence. "I never thought power synchronization would be so hard to control."

Cole's next sentence brought her attention back to everyone else. "And these are… powers?"

"Yeah," she repeated. "You can use them against anyone or anything, but as a Charmed One, I use them against demons."

When the question of what a demon was specifically, Ashley answered before going into her own powers. "Demons are basically the magical version of monsters for rangers; they're just things we have to fight with our powers for the greater good. My powers are superspeed, molecular combustion, temporal stasis, premonitions and empathy."

Seeing further looks of misunderstanding, Kimberly felt the need to explain the powers for which Ashley used the technical terms. "Basically, Ash can run like Superman, blow up things, freeze things and people, can read into the past and future, and she can literally feel everything any person is feeling." Once the others understood Ashley's gifts, they expected Kimberly to finish with her own. "I can orb to different places, which is like Taylor's shimmering; I also have telekinesis and psychokinesis, which are pretty obvious, but they go hand in hand so they're pretty much the same thing. I have the power of thermal transformation, regeneration, and I can heal wounds and injuries."

"Thermal transformation?" Aisha asked.

This time, Billy took the courtesy of explaining the term, hoping he was correct. "It's the changing of thermal temperature, raising or lowering the heat and warmth of one's surroundings." He finished by asked the girls whether or not he was right. He was happy to gain a nod.

"That's… cool," Jason stated, others agreeing with him afterward, though they still found it hard to believe. Their skepticism must have shown on their faces since the girls took the initiative to say the next thing.

"You know, we can see that you guys don't believe everything we're saying," Ashley said with a blunt face.

"You're not doing a good job of hiding it," Taylor continued. "And even if you were, Ashley's empathy would tell us everything."

"And in light of the fact that you guys can barely accept anything we're saying," Kimberly started before looking briefly at her sisters as if the three were considering something, "we'll just have to stick around until you do. Of course, that means more demons might show up and try to kill you guys as well as us."

"But our arsenal should be enough to stall them from doing anything serious," Taylor stated with a satisfied grin that rarely showed on her face.

Once the girls confirmed their resolve to stay in Angel Grove as long as they needed to prove to their friends the reality of this magical world they spoke of, their friends appeared as if they were having multiple silent conversations over what to do. Could they accept the world their long lost friends told of now or let their incredulity take over? More importantly, would denying that world allow them to keep the three girls they missed so much or lose them all over again?

"Listen," Trini began when she was sure everyone reached a common decision. "We want to believe you guys, trust me. It's been so long since we've seen any of you, especially you, Kim, but what you're telling us is really hard to believe, even after what we've seen back there."

"But," Cole started, "there's a lot in what you guys are saying. We don't want to lose you again, Taylor, just because we're unsure of what you're saying."

"Ditto for you, Ash," TJ agreed. "Too much has passed; we can't just let you guys go."

"And besides," Karone added to the surprise of many, "I want to see this paranormal world you guys are talking of. I don't know about everyone else, but I think it sounds pretty cool."

The Charmed Ones could see a lot in what their friends were saying. Their friends were overwhelmed with all the girls were disclosing to them, they wanted to believe something but they didn't know what to think; they wanted to see the girls for so long but they didn't know what to do or say now that they did. The list might've continued in their heads but each girl could see a bigger point through all this: their friends wanted to give them a chance. A chance to explain in full detail, to regain the friends they thought they lost, to see what they've missed, to have the comfort of smiling like in old times, to show their old teammates the world that commanded her promise to save humanity again, a chance… for everything.

And they were going to take it.

Kimberly smirked at the generations of Power Rangers sitting and standing before her. _I guess they've become a little deaf over the years,_ she thought amused. "Didn't you guys just hear me? I said we're not leaving until you guys believe us. And trust me, that promise is as good as gold."

"Gold?" Adam asked, throwing everybody off with the one-word question. "I thought you'd say it's as good as pink. Gold was never your color."

Two silent seconds passed before chuckles and quick giggles came from the mass in reaction to the comment. Ashley, Kimberly and Taylor were especially entertained with Adam's remark. They were falling into the old bonds they had with their friends before, slowly but surely. Once they saw things were going perfectly fine, all three nodded simultaneously and took the unwary step of rising from their seats on the stone bench and walked toward their individual group of friends. To their surprise, and contentment, each of them was practically inundated with hugs and smiles, which their friends thought they should've been welcomed in the first place.

Each of them was special to every friend there. They were an integral part of their teams and left some of the greatest imprints on their teammates' lives. It would take time to heal all the absences and questions created over the last couple of years, but at least they wouldn't do it alone. They were all just happy to have the chance to finally celebrate their homecoming of sorts.

Unfortunately, a minute later they heard an abnormal ringing sound just a few yards away that captured everybody's attention. Everyone looked over in the direction of the sound and saw two pale creatures dressed in irking white suits. An audible, "Holy crap," could be heard from the three young women who were just beginning to enjoy their real homecoming.

"Who the hell are they," several rangers asked unconnectedly.

"Don't tell us they're more demons," Aisha said with distaste toward the creatures.

"Nope," Kimberly answered, almost wishing that they were.

"A little worse," Ashley continued.

"They're the cleaners," Taylor finished.

* * *

**A/N:** They finally explained! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. 

**A/N:** Hehe, my mistake. Sorry for the prolonged update. Something in my head told me I already posted this chapter and, well... I didn't. Whoops. But here it is so y'all don't have to chop my head off. I definitely had to get it up today; it's my birthday and I would've killed myself if I didn't get it posted. Figuratively, of course. ;)

_Thelionessrules: _I'm glad you've enjoyed everything. I've always loved the same pairings, and don't worry, there will be a lot more on Kimberly in the next chapter. I don't know if you'll like it, but it would explain a lot. As for their powers and the messed up timeline, they will all be explained much later on. You'll have to wait quite some time but I promise you, it will all be explained. That's just how my wacky mind is working right now.

_Star Fata_, _TrueRomantic_, and _lilacsecrets:_ Glad you enjoyed them. Here's an update!

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ Yay, I have a fanatastically loyal reviewer! Does crazy dance Okay.  
I know! I had to make him sorry, otherwise it would mess up the rest of the story for Ashley. That, and I couldn't stand writing him as angry at her any longer. I'm too much of an A/A romantic. :) But yes, most of the world is right for now. You'll remember the cleaners after this chapter.

_Firenze:_ Um... I really have no idea what you're getting at but I'll try my best. Here, there are only two cleaners, as there were in the show. I think the two Elders and two demons you're referring to is the Higher Council that held the trial between the Charmed Ones and Barbas in the show. Cleaners are just cleaners, neither demons or Elders. They're kind of like the Higher Council, though, since they're objective and work to protect the identity of both witches and demons. Hope that explained everything.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9:**

Just when the girls were finally getting to where they wanted to be, the cleaners had to show up to ruin everything. All three knew what this was about and they were apprehensive about how they were supposed to approach this. Not to mention that their friends had no idea what the cleaners were.

"Cleaners?" Billy asked.

"I hope they have no connection with the dry cleaners," Rocky said almost absentmindedly. "Unless they can get my blue dress shirt back from three weeks ago." He turned to Zack to add, "I still haven't gotten that damn thing back yet." A slap on the arm and glare from Aisha told him to be quiet.

Excruciatingly again, uncomfortable silence took over, the retired rangers looking back at forth between the new Charmed Ones and these 'cleaners', who were apparently not breaking their stares from each other. When the wait was becoming exasperating, one the white-clad men finally spoke.

"You know what we're here for."

"Well, then you came all this way for nothing," Taylor snapped.

"That's what you think," the other cleaner replied.

"You know the procedure," his companion stated. "You have revealed too much to too many. It is our job to stop any information from spreading. This divulgement about magic is dangerous, and you three know that."

"That doesn't give you the right to come up here and make a judgment call that big," Ashley argued.

"We're not letting you take them away," Kimberly urged.

The cleaners traded momentary looks before returning their attention to the girls. "And you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Wanna bet?" Taylor said, conjuring up a fireball in her left hand.

"Any resistance is futile, and it will only damage your standing with the Elders further."

"Screw the Elders," Kimberly stated, shocking a lot of people with her near-cursing. It seemed the old, sweet-as-sugar, pleasing, and adorable Kimberly Hart had matured with a more crass vocabulary. "We're not going to stand here and let you guys do your pathetic jobs. If you were smarter, you should've come here much earlier and cleaned off those demons that kept popping up."

"You vanquished them before we were informed," one cleaner argued.

"Then you guys are doing a crappy job," Taylor countered.

By the look on their faces, the cleaners appeared infuriated with Taylor's insult. They seemed determined to finish their job. "That does not change anything."

"You can't just come here and wipe off twenty people from history," Ashley fought. "Too much has happened with them that you'd literally be screwing up the balance between good and evil."

"They have a point," a voice came from beyond the current crowd. Everyone looked over to Wyatt standing beside his brother not so far off from the group. "You can't erase that much history. Otherwise, the world would be stuck in evil one you two finish your job."

"Besides," Chris began, "the girls would figure out a way to outsmart you guys, anyways."

A cleaner sent them an upset glare. "And what makes you think that?"

Wyatt gave an unbelieving scoff that was close to mocking. "You don't remember what my mother and aunts did when you guys took me away because I projected that dragon to life? The Charmed Ones were the first to beat you then and they can still beat you now. You're fighting a losing fight."

"We can't just leave things as they are."

"Yes, you can," Chris replied. "If you leave now, we won't have to vanquish you."

"That would put you into too much trouble with the Elders and only grant you with a trial in front of the Council."

"But at least you wouldn't be there to argue," Taylor pointed out.

"So what's it going to be," Kimberly asked expectantly with her arms crossed, her sisters following her right after.

The cleaners silently discussed their options and current circumstances. They knew they had almost no choice here. Yes, they were supposed to take these innocents away and erase their history, but the Charmed Ones and the Halliwell brothers brought up too great a point: they'd be shifting the world to an inevitable evil takeover. Plus, the threat from the five wasn't helping them continue their job.

"Very well," one stated. "You shall have your way. But it will not go this way if something like this happens again." With that said, the two blinked away from the group and off to god knows where to continue their job.

Barely a second passed before Taylor spoke first. "How could we forget about the cleaners?"

"Guessed it slipped our minds," Ashley offered.

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt stated. "They're gone now. And like Chris said, you three would've figured out a way eventually."

"But just in case," Chris said, "you should make sure this doesn't happen again."

The girls looked over to their friends to see their reaction. The expressions were almost as bad as when all of this had begun this afternoon. _Great, _Taylor thought, _more explaining. _

"Don't worry," Kimberly assured. "We'll explain it to them. You guys should get back."

"Yeah, you're right," Wyatt agreed. "We were working on vanquishing a demon before we felt the cleaners coming to you guys."

"What did you guys do with the demon to come back here?"

"I did what our Aunt Phoebe did once to an inspector from the police," Chris answered, bringing apprehension to the group.

"What did you do," Ashley asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing big," Wyatt answered for his younger brother. "He just sent the demon off to Timbuktu."

The Charmed Ones exchanged glances, not knowing whether or not to laugh at the guys' actions. "All right, whatever," Kimberly said. "Just get back to it."

Within seconds, the guys disappeared again, leaving the girls to continue their enlightenment of their world to their friends. Their explanation of what the cleaners were and their jobs were clear enough for everyone to understand, but they only got some of the reason as to why the cleaners showed up.

"Cleaners come whenever a witch, warlock, demon, any magical creature reveals their identity and the magical world to too many people," Kimberly explained again.

Ashley continued the details. "Usually, it's because with so many people, there's too much risk in people knowing about the magical fight between good and evil, which puts too many innocents on the line."

"Innocents," several inquired.

"Anyone who doesn't have magical abilities," Taylor answered. "Since they can't protect themselves from either side, witches have a duty to protect them. Back to the cleaners, they come to take away either the people who revealed the magical world or whoever learned of it."

"They didn't take us because we're the Charmed Ones," Kimberly took up her turn again, "and that would throw all the power to evil. So they were going to take you guys and basically erase your history and you from any innocents' memory."

"But thankfully," Ashley began, "there's always the point that there's too many of you guys to erase from history without shifting all the power to evil. Another benefit of being a Power Ranger, I guess; you're never forgotten for saving the world."

Taylor had the job of issuing the warning to the group. "But the cleaners won't be so lenient if many more people find out because of us. That means when we go back to the reunion, we basically can't talk about what we're discussing right now. That goes for you guys, too. We could probably get away with telling two or three people, but if all those rangers out there find out exactly what's happening, we're all screwed."

"Gee, that's comforting," Jason said sardonically, finally breaking the continuous circle of explanations made by the girls. A few others chuckled in cynical agreement but the subsequent look from the Charmed Ones made them think otherwise.

"You guys, we're serious," Kimberly stated. "All of them out there saw our fight with the demons but they don't know the half of it. If too many of them find out about everything or hear what we've told you, I don't know how many of us are going to disappear from history. Seriously."

At her concerned gaze of gravity, the rangers took what the girls said to heart. They were stern in their warning and seeing as how they knew more about this spoken magical world and those cleaner creatures, the girls had more merit than any that the other ex-rangers could muster up. Through their words of caution, the girls showed their affection and concern for their old friends. Things were falling into the long forgotten ways from before for them all.

After moments of obvious contemplation from their audience, Taylor asked for their word to stay quiet. "So can we count on you guys to keep quiet about all of this to all of them out there?"

A simultaneous thought stating that the girls didn't need to ask them that crossed practically everyone's minds. All of them nodded in response.

"Did you even have to ask," Cassie voiced her rhetorical question, earning a familiar giggle from Ashley.

"Never hurts to be safe," she responded.

Everyone allowed for a few more minutes of general lightheartedness and conversation before anyone reminded them of a little responsibility in the form of the Power Ranger reunion still going on.

"Ready to face the world, guys," Ashley asked with genuine smile, her anxiety showing through.

"We're Power Rangers," Carlos said. "We can face anything."

"We _were_ rangers," TJ corrected his long-time friend. "And there are several things in this world I don't ever want to face again."

"Like me and Ash kicking you and Andros's butts at basketball," Carlos countered.

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked, Andros and I beat you guys."

"No way, you guys were cheating with that little trick…" and the two continued with their difference of opinion while walking out of the covered grove and back toward the party. Eventually, the rest followed, readying themselves for questions and looks they wouldn't be able to answer. The Charmed Ones were the last to leave, trading a few more sisterly glimpses with one another.

"So far, so good?" Kimberly asked the other two, honestly wondering what they were thinking since she felt a little overwhelmed by their disclosure of their recent pasts to use her sensing power.

Both Taylor and Ashley shrugged in unsure indifference at the moment. "Nothing horrible so far," Ashley answered.

"Yeah," Taylor added, the sarcasm obvious in her imminent words. "Demons just popped up with everybody watching us, Kim nearly dies and everyone still has a hundred questions to throw at us. Not bad at all."

"At least they're not running after us with torches and pitchforks," Kimberly pointed out with optimistic irony.

"Like that would be much worse than that darklighter's arrow," Taylor said while continuing her way back to the others.

"Better than dancing and singing onstage again for three commands we'll probably never give," Ashley returned slightly louder than usual for Taylor to hear, following her alongside Kimberly.

* * *

"Ah, a fluffy bed! I love staying in great hotels like this one," Kimberly exclaimed as she threw herself on a bed in the hotel room she and Taylor paid to stay in during what they hoped would be a short stay in Angel Grove. They weren't ready to leave their friends yet, and as they eventually found out, everyone took off a couple more days from their jobs to stick around in Angel Grove as well to hang out with the other older rangers. 

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor commented with disinterest. "Beds are beds, Kim. You're supposed to sleep in them, not revel in how fluffy they are."

Kimberly turned over so that she could look at her sister from her laying down position. "Too many years in the army got to you, Tay. Besides, I'm sure you've done something else than just sleep in your bed," she finished with an impish smile accompanied by a too familiar teasing glint in her eyes.

Taylor couldn't believe her sister, and the shake of her head showed it. Grabbing one of the pillows, she threw it at Kimberly while saying with a laugh, "Shut it, Kim."

The two actually fell into a small fight of throwing pillows before Taylor suddenly stopped and her face turned all too serious. Kimberly caught her sister's trail of thought and found the mistake in what she said. "Oh. I'm sorry, Tay, I just kind of… forgot. I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Taylor cut her off. "It's all right." Her face said otherwise. Kimberly went over to hug Taylor for what she said. She could never stay away from comforting her sister, even if it got her in trouble with Taylor for not doing as she asked. Taylor patted Kimberly's arm to reassure her sister of her stability. "I'm fine, Kim."

Kimberly could see in Taylor's eyes that even Taylor didn't believe that, but she knew better than to say anything that would most likely make things worse. She decided on the safer alternative and changed the subject. "Hey," she jumped up, "how about we go down and check up on Ash? We could both give you a tour of all our favorite places in Angel Grove."

"Not a bad idea," Taylor mused. "Maybe I'll see why you're both mall-crazy."

"Oh, whatever," Kimberly replied while grabbing one of the pillows that ended up on the floor to swat her sister with.

Actually, Taylor found where her sisters' affinity for shopping began; she didn't find the Angel Grove mall a bad place to be, but she still didn't see what her sisters saw in the diversion. She felt like she was at the carnival with Max and Kite all over again when she had to basically drag Kimberly and Ashley from the mall to Ashley's car in the parking lot.

"Why do I feel like such a guy right now," she wondered aloud.

"Probably 'cause you still can't stand the idea of being in a dress," Ashley commented lightheartedly.

"All right, you two, knock it off before you accidentally blow up or set something on fire. Don't forget, we're home but we're not exactly home. You can't use your powers here."

"Don't worry, we're not dense, Kim," Ashley assured. "Maybe we should get back before everyone decides to leave us at the hotel," she suggested, reminding the others' decision to meet up in the hotel lobby before going off to a new club at the edge of Angel Grove to hang out.

Taylor reiterated her decision to stay behind in the hotel. "Y'all can get back if you want, but I'm going to stay back at the hotel anyways. I'll hang out with the other old rangers some other time."

"Sure you don't want to come with us tonight?"

"I'm sure."

Instead, Taylor found herself playing pool alone in the gameroom of the hotel, no one else in the room. She hadn't played a game of billiards in quite some time which didn't sit too well with her since she liked it so much; she blamed Ashley for both those circumstances. Ashley took it upon herself to teach Taylor how to improve her pool-playing skills and she did a good job; she was rewarded with losing too many games to Taylor. Eventually, Ashley stopped playing it, saying the game reminded her of something to much. Something about Andros, as Taylor recalled. She wondered what a pool game had to do with them.

"I thought pool was always a game unfit for a single player," a female voice remarked somewhere behind Taylor. She turned around to see the speaker, finding Trini Kwan leaning on the foosball table a few feet away. "Unless you're practicing, of course."

"Well, it's been quite some time since I've played. Trini, right?"

"Yes. So what are you doing down here, Taylor?"

"Didn't feel like going out," she answered, "and there's nothing else to do really. Why aren't you out at that club everyone went to? I thought all the original rangers would've loved to spend as much time as they could with each other on this little trip."

"I would," Trini replied while walking toward the pool table where Taylor continued her practice, "but I was never much of a club person. Didn't Kim ever tell you?"

"She told me that besides Billy, you were basically the most intelligent person here who was the only one that understood his techie explanations. She also added you were one of the kindest people ever to grace the earth," Taylor finished with a smile, shooting another ball into a corner pocket.

"Sounds like something Kim would say."

"You know, I was always eager to meet the original Yellow Power Ranger ever since I found out Kimberly was part of the original rangers. She never had a bad thing to say about you and I thought that was too good to be true, but I'm glad I was wrong. It's really great to meet you."

"Likewise, Taylor. So how has Kim been these last few years, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Pretty good," Taylor shrugged, finishing her practice with the 8-ball. "But then again, I've only known her for two years; I didn't grow up with her so I don't know how you'd guys think she's been. But she's been a great older sister."

"Sister?"

"Well, Kimberly, Ashley, and I have become so close over the last two years and we know it sounds weird but it's come to a point where we feel like we're practically sisters, so sometimes we forget and refer to each other as sisters."

Taylor knew her explanation may have accidentally triggered a feeling of hurt to Trini at hearing that Kimberly had become close with two virtual strangers instead of someone from the original team, but after everything Kimberly told her and Ashley about Trini, Taylor doubted Trini would take it completely personally. Just the softest of hurt showed, but Taylor could see what Kimberly was talking about when she said Trini was the most serene and composed person she knew. Trini merely nodded at first, seemingly contemplating Taylor's words. The guise in her eyes let Taylor see that she didn't take offense at what she heard.

"I'm glad she could open up again. And thank you for looking after her. She's like my little sister." The smile Trini gave didn't appear at all smug with her last sentence; it made Taylor feel like she was sharing something personal with the original Yellow Power Ranger. It was comforting.

"I'd give my life for Kim and Ash." Taylor said it casually but she knew that Trini could see more than just that. The one statement revealed just how close the three had become, and the magnitude of the ordeals they faced together that made them so.

"Like a real sister," Trini supplied softly. She traded a soft smile with Taylor and the quiet that followed became calming. Neither said a word for so many minutes that Taylor nearly jumped and missed her shot when Trini asked her a question, despite how soothing her voice was. "So how long do you guys plan on staying in Angel Grove? From what we saw this afternoon, it appears that you have a lot to return to."

Taylor had to take a moment to think the estimated time for their mini-vacation. "Well, like Kim said, most likely as long as it takes for all of you guys to believe us."

"If it's any comfort, I believe all three of you. It's hard to not accept anything Kimberly has to say when you can see how sincere she is when she was telling us all of that."

"Really," Taylor smirked. "I thought it was because you had an eerie way of knowing whether or not someone was telling the truth about anything. Kim said you had an almost magical power of discernment."

"Well, maybe because of that, too," Trini said laughing lightly.

"Maybe that's where Kim gets it…" Taylor mused aloud, knowing it would raise curiosity in Trini.

"What?"

"Her sensing, or rather her telepathy if you ask me," Taylor revealed. For a quick moment, she panicked at the possibility of a camera somewhere in the room that could've picked up on their conversation but she hadn't spotted one. And besides, despite that they could hear each other quite well, she and Trini were speaking with pretty low voices. "Her powers are half-whitelighter, as Wyatt and Chris refer to them, and one of them is sensing. It's kind of like radar and she can find anyone's location in a short while when she has to. With people who are close to her though, she should be able to sense a bit of what they're feeling and their thoughts. But sometimes, it's like she can read our minds. Mind you, Ashley is the one with empathy so Kim still shocks me a little when she can tell most of what I'm thinking."

"And this has to do with me… how?"

"Our powers evolve and advance not only on how long we've had them but also because of everyone's influence on us, past and present. What the people closest to us do and say can influence our powers in the weirdest ways. I'm thinking your odd sense of knowing what people think and what's going on caused her sensing to develop into pseudo-telepathy."

"Oh," Trini said softly, not grasping the whole concept but hoping she would in the near future. "I forgot to ask, do you guys fight, what do you call them… demons, all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't you guys get back to san Francisco before they rain hell on the town?"

"We're more than sure that Wyatt and Chris can handle them. They're experienced and strong enough to vanquish almost any demon without the power of three. Quite honestly, I think they just let us vanquish some demons as a form of practice. They probably could've obliterated basically every demon we killed without us."

"That's one way to boost egos," Trini remarked, bringing a little humor back into their conversation. "Half the time, I think our battles with monsters as Power Rangers was like that. Each of us knew that whenever one of us defeated a monster single-handedly in their normal form, any single one of us could've finished them of by ourselves. But the battles seemed chosen for us, partially by ourselves, our friends, sometimes even Zordon. I assume they did tell you about Zordon?" At Taylor's nod, Trini continued. "Each battle fought together helped us mature as individuals as well as a team, but the battles we fought independently helped develop our confidence and self-esteem, which in itself helped the team as a whole."

"Which helps everything and everyone else," Taylor finished the thought.

"So you guys are basically out to save two different worlds?" Trini asked after a while.

"That's basically it," Taylor nodded, not knowing where Trini was going with this.

For quite some time, Trini looked on as Taylor continued her billiards practice. Taylor easily felt Trini's eyes on her and a small discomfort grew inside her but she continued. It was obvious to her that Trini was mulling over what she should say next. Trini had to say what she needed to say but she was wondering exactly what that was. When Taylor stopped playing and looked straight at her, Trini raised her gaze and stared head-on.

"Take care of her," she said at last.

Studying the oldest yellow ranger's face, Taylor could see something behind her eyes. It was a soft pain, as if Trini was letting a part of her hold on Kimberly go with her words. She wasn't giving up on Kimberly or their friendship; she could never do that. But she was letting go of her place beside her longest best friend's side while she fought for the fate of the world. Trini was acknowledging someone else was closest to Kimberly now, though that could never replace Trini's past and friendship with her. She was also admitting that what Kimberly was fighting for could be the end of her and that Trini, and the rest of Kimberly's friends, might never see her again because of it. She was putting her faith in Taylor and Ashley to look after Kimberly, giving them something that she rarely gave to anyone she hadn't known for years: her trust.

Taylor silently thanked Trini for entrusting watching after Kimberly in a fight to her and Ashley; she knew it couldn't have been easy since Kimberly and Trini knew each other from the sandbox days. "I will," she said with conviction.

"I know you will," Trini said with a gracious smile. She stayed for only a minute longer before bidding goodbye and leaving to see to the others that stayed in for the night.

The minutes after Trini left were spent with Taylor mulling over everything Trini said to her. She knew that the first yellow Power Ranger of Earth didn't have to saying all that she had, but it felt great to hear it from someone like her, and Taylor had a feeling that Trini knew that. It triggered a different train of thought in Taylor's mind: were all the other rangers from her team, Kimberly's and Ashley's doing the same thing? Trusting one another's welfare in this fight because they could no longer fight by any of the girls' sides? Did they all think the girls would ever let one another die in a fight?

There was no doubt in Taylor's mind that she would do everything to protect Ashley and Kimberly. All three of them knew the silent promise was made without question. Taylor knew if both of her sisters, or just one of them, lost their lives, it would be catastrophic not just for the world, but for her own sanity. She knew she would hate going on without them. But after everything Trini said, she realized she never gave much thought to how any of their deaths would affect their friends. Then again, none of their friends entered their lives for the past few years they were missing. Why would they ever cross her mind?

Now she saw a little of how much it would distress their friends if anything happened to them in their fight against evil. They wouldn't be this scared if they hadn't put their faith in the girls to look out for the other two once they left Angel Grove. Taylor knew she couldn't let any of Ashley's and Kimberly's friends down. She also knew she couldn't be more thankful for her sisters; no one but those two would've protected her all this time knowing what her friends might've done to them for not looking after her.

She gave a quick smile before making the final shot to finish her practice. Her fireball power going crazy on her and getting on that plane two years ago was definitely one of the best things that ever happened to her.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ I'd like to. I want to. But it'll be quite some time. Just bear with me and continue with "Secrets Untold" so that you can stop torturing the rest of us with angst. ;)

_Star Fata, Phantom Rogue: _Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

A sigh of exhaustion escaped Kimberly when she closed her hotel door and fell onto her bed. Between the orbing from the courtyard of Angel Grove High to the attic of the Halliwell mansion and back several times, making the vanquishing potion in time, helping her sisters coming up with a spell, and defeating the demon, she had no strength left to do anything but sleep. Besides this demon, there was only one other who interrupted their stay in Angel Grove and he was already being a pain in the ass before the girls had come to the reunion. Thankfully, they took care of him and this recent demon before they did anything horrible to her hometown, saving their friends who were endangered because of those demons.

Her eyes were about to close and let her sleep when she remembered that she promised everyone she would join the remaining teams for a final group night out. Some of the Power Ranger teams had already left in the past week, mostly the current Mystic Force Rangers and the teams, or at least the people, from the future. A few individuals had to leave for other reasons but the majority of each ranger team lingered for a few more days. Tomorrow, though, most of the teams would leave and basically everyone would return to their normal lives outside of the rangers and Angel Grove… with a few adjustments in life, of course. They all agreed to have one last night out and there was no way Kimberly was going to stay back, even if she had recently finished off a demon. Even Taylor was coming along. Now she definitely had to go.

Pulling herself up, Kimberly did her best not to lose her balance when she put her feet back on the floor. She found new clothes to change into and felt slightly refreshed after splashing her face with a large amount of water. She didn't bother putting on any make-up; she rarely ever did. Usually, Ashley would have a fun time coming up with make-up regiments for Kimberly and Taylor and then trying them out, and Taylor would argue and shimmer away each time Ashley tried any out on her. Lately, Ashley didn't waste anytime with make-up, hers or her sisters', and Kimberly lost basically all attempts to add anything to her visage. Taylor was thrilled, and even a little smug, when she realized the quick change in her sisters, if only temporary.

The digital red numbers on the small screen indicating the floor levels decreased as Kimberly leaned back for a moment's rest. She had no idea how she would keep up her energy level tonight. The elevator doors opened unexpectedly and Kimberly pushed her back from the wall to see who was coming in. Her thoughts halted as she looked back at the face of her high-school sweetheart, whom she still hadn't talked to in the last week, save for those few times when she talked to her entire old ranger team. After she let it process that it was actually Tommy standing there, her mind sprang up with everything she had to explain to him, trying to sort all she had to say. She was so preoccupied, she almost didn't notice the doors about to close before pushing the 'Doors Open' button to let him in.

Instead, he refused politely. "I can wait for the next one."

­­­­­­­She wasn't sure about what to say to that. She wanted for them to get over whatever the hell happened and just be friends again; she didn't need to be his girlfriend again, just friends. But maybe he wanted to stay away from her or he still needed time. _For what,_ Kimberly asked silently when she thought about it. _Besides, eleven years is enough time for him to get comfortable with this scenario,_ she added. She wasn't going to let him off now.

"Don't be silly," Kimberly said firmly. "We're both adults and this is just an elevator. We can be civil for thirty seconds, right?"

"I don't think it's a question of civility," Tommy remarked amusingly.

She had to smirk at that. He faintly reminded her of Taylor. _Too much sarcasm for one person,_ she observed. "So?"

Tommy took a moment to think about it and entered without anymore opposition, though hesitation was evident in his step. The ride to the lobby continued, but not long before Kimberly realized just how long it took for the elevator to go down fourteen floors; the ride suddenly seemed a whole lot longer. Kimberly began tapping her foot, though she soon found it an annoyance for herself. She felt the need for conversation.

"So how's work these days? Is the teaching profession treating you well," she asked, berating herself a second later for asking what she thought sounded incredibly pathetic.

"Okay," Tommy answered, nothing else following. He didn't want to talk any more than he had to…

Which did not sit well with Kimberly. If she let the wall between them build now, she would never get anywhere. She had to take a chance. In a second she pushed the 'Emergency Stop' button and felt an immediate stop that nearly threw her off balance. She got a reaction from Tommy, though not the best one she expected.

"What the heck are you doing," he asked, his voice more bewildered than angry.

"We're going to figure this out, here and now."

"What are you talking about, Kimberly?"

"My letter."

At that, Tommy went silent. Instantly, Kimberly saw how much he disliked speaking of the subject and how much he tried to avoid it from his abrupt silence. He even turned his head away from her. She had a lot of work to do.

"Listen, I know you hate talking about it; I hate everyone asking me about it. Most of them will never hear why I wrote my letter and why everything between us happened, but I have to explain it to you, Tommy. You know I do." At his silence, Kimberly asked Tommy if he was going to say anything. The question prompted no answer and Kimberly figured this whole conversation was going to be very one-sided.

"Fine, don't talk. Better get comfortable, though," she warned, stepping in front of the elevator buttons so he couldn't push the button for the elevator to continue. "We're not leaving until this is finished." She thought she heard a sort of discontented growl come from him but didn't let it discourage her. "What do you want to hear first?"

Kimberly could've slapped her forehead for asking that. There was likely no chance of him talking during this entire conversation. "Never mind. I guess I'll answer everyone's question about why I sent the letter. I want you to know that I wrote it for the same reason I said I did in my letter; I met another guy." She chanced a glimpse at Tommy to see his reaction, if any, but found it impossible with him looking the opposite way. "I just want to get that cleared up; I've heard too many different versions from everyone else. But then again… I guess that's not the whole reason…"

She was slightly taken aback when Tommy turned his head to her slowly, obviously interested in hearing whatever came next. She wondered how she should word it all. "When I got to Florida, getting situated was… weird. I thought it would be easy, like how it was here. But it took a while to get used to everything. I even lost focus on gymnastics for a while after the switch and everything. I guess I would've thought more about giving Kat my power coin if I knew how weak it was going to make me for some time. But I got over it and once I got my focus back on track, everything else fell into place. Sort of.

"I met a nice girl, Lena, who was going training for the same team as me. She was my first real friend in Florida. That eventually made things just a little harder…"

With the look on his face, Tommy let Kimberly know he was half a second from asking why but he stopped just in time. _Probably to stay silent through all of this_, she figured. _Is he going to talk to me at all?_ "You'll see later. When I met Lena, things became a bit easier. I met more people and my studies were working out and I was finally getting all the routines Coach Schmidt wanted me to land. It was all working out, even though it all took some work. I met some nice people… including Jonathan."

Kimberly took caution in saying her ex's name. So far, she couldn't figure how Tommy would react… and she still couldn't. He gave no response. "That's the guy I was talking about in my letter. He really was everything I said he was, sweet and caring. It was pretty obvious to everyone we liked each other just a little bit. But I felt guilty at the prospect of anything happening between us with you on the other side of the country and not knowing anything about what was going on. I never said anything about him in my letters before and I guess I just thought my crush on him would disappear and then I wouldn't have to tell you about him at all. But it didn't work out that way.

"He kissed me once before my letter. It made me feel horrible. I couldn't do anything else with Jonathan until you knew. But that meant I would have to let you go," she finished slowly as if she could feel now the distress she felt back then. "There was no way I was going to date the both of you at the same time; it would've been unfair, especially for you. I didn't want to do that to you, but I wanted to see where everything would've taken me and Jonathan. But I didn't want to let you go.

"I didn't tell any of our old friends about Jonathan so I couldn't talk to them about it; everything took up my time, I didn't even have the time to pick up the phone to talk to them. I couldn't tell anyone on your team; that would have been unfair, too, and just plain uncomfortable. So I did the next best thing. I talked to Lena." There was a feeling of compunction in her voice, and the smallest bit of bitterness. Kimberly was unsure if Tommy could hear it in her voice and figure out what happened, though that was unlikely. Then again, he did know her better than some of her friends. But that was so long ago.

"We talked for hours trying to figure out what the hell I was feeling and what was the best thing for me to do. It didn't occur to me she was batting for Jonathan the entire time until a few months later when I realized everything she was saying was in favor of me breaking up with you and going out with Jonathan. But that's what she did. And I was convinced the best thing for me was to write that letter." She looked up to do her best and look him in the face before continuing.

"I know there's no excuse, but you have to know I wasn't totally honest with everything in that letter. Yes, I met Jonathan and for a while I thought we were meant for each other. But it took a lot of convincing for me to believe that. Now, I hate that I didn't really think we were meant to be in the first place. I was scared, Tommy." _I wonder how he's going to take that_. "Everything was happening so quickly and things were going fine; I had control of the things in my life but it took all of my energy to stay in control. Gymnastics, school, getting used to Florida, trying to keep in contact with you guys, it was all so draining. I became scared that I would break down from it all.

"And I was scared you would see through it and break up with me. I didn't write that letter to avoid you breaking up with me. I did it because I was convinced it was the best thing for both of us. I was vulnerable, and even weak, when I talked to Lena and she kept telling me that these long-distance relationships never, ever worked out and I had a better chance of a lasting relationship with Jonathan. Then she assured me that you and I were bound to break-up sooner than later, so I might as well do the deed. I didn't want to drag it out and I didn't want to hurt you more than I had to, so I wrote the letter. And here we are.

"I have no excuse. All our friends want to believe I did it for a good reason, since it's obvious I'm not with Jonathan anymore and we all see that he and I weren't meant to be like I said in the letter. They want to believe I broke up with you for some grand purpose, like to protect you from a threat or something. But I didn't do it for anything except that I was scared, I was vulnerable, and I thought it was best. I thought I was genuinely happy and this was what I had to do. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. We were young then and it was a long-distance relationship, but maybe we could've been one of the lucky ones that made it out. It doesn't matter though and I really don't want to dwell on it." She was about to say that they couldn't go back in time to change it, but she rethought the sentiment, considering the possibilities being a Charmed One brought.

"It's pointless, anyway," she continued. "I just had to tell you the truth before we all leave Angel Grove with more questions than answers." _Not to mention that Ash and Tay would kill me if I didn't tell you after all the confessions they made to their friends,_ she added silently. "That's it."

She turned around and stepped back to find the 'Emergency Stop' button so that the elevator could spring back to life and continue to the lobby; everyone was probably there by now. She was so close when she heard Tommy finally speak after all this time.

"That isn't all, is it?"

"What do you mean," she asked somewhat suspiciously, though she was sure she sounded like she was hiding something instead.

"You're not finished," Tommy stated confidently. "You don't sound like it."

Kimberly could've cursed aloud at that moment. _Of all times to see through me and he chooses now_. She figured he would never have good timing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're not with this Jonathan guy anymore," Tommy started cautiously. "There's the possibility that you guys just didn't work out and wanted different things, but when you were talking about him, it sounded like you were holding something back. It sounded like it had something to do with your friend Lena, too. What is it?"

She couldn't believe he was doing this _now_. They were delaying everybody else and she really did not want to talk about the rest now. "I don't want to do this now."

Tommy stepped between Kimberly and the emergency button before she moved forward. "You said we weren't leaving before we finished this. You're not finished, Kim, and I can see it."

Stepping away from Tommy, she sighed and leaned back on the opposite wall, taking a moment to think whether or not she could really do this now. Thinking it over, she concluded that she did want to tell him everything that happened after the letter, but she was still uncertain if she could even push herself to do it. Risking another glimpse at Tommy, Kimberly saw that she was stuck in this situation and he wasn't going to back off or let them off the elevator until she finished her story. Giving another sigh, she conceded. Maybe he did have good timing; it just didn't sit well with her. "Fine. You really want to hear it all?"

Instead of saying anything, Tommy nodded and sat himself down on the elevator floor. Kimberly rolled her eyes amused at the original Green Power Ranger. She joined him afterward, though sitting as far as she could; she was getting tired of standing. She didn't bother to check what time it was. The others were probably going to give up and leave them and call them later.

"After the letter, we were both free to date whoever. So I decided to take my chance with Jonathan and see where we would go. It actually wasn't bad. It started out like all relationships: fun, flirty, full of possibilities. He was incredibly sweet and always listened to me whenever I felt too homesick and didn't want to call or write to you guys. I mean, how could I after I wrote you that letter? For a while, he took Lena's place as my closest friend in Florida. Of course, all good beginnings have to end and the real relationship had to start.

"He wasn't a bad boyfriend. It just felt like he was hiding something. After almost two months, I felt he trusted me enough to tell me the truth to anything I asked. So I did. I asked if he was hiding anything, since he seemed to be concealing something from me from the beginning of our relationship. He said it was nothing and that was just the way he was. He said he needed time to trust somebody and I put faith in his words. Apparently, he was a damn good liar.

"I had finally made the U.S. team for the Pan Globals. I was so ecstatic that day; I had worked so hard and gave so much to gymnastics, it felt great to finally know that everything I gave up back home wasn't for nothing. I couldn't wait to tell Jonathan or wait to celebrate with Lena, either; she got in, too. So, after getting out of my practice clothes I was about to go to the parking lot when one of my friends who practiced with me told me Jonathan came to the coaching facility almost an hour before. I asked her if he asked for me or if he was looking for me but she didn't have time to talk to him before going into her routine so she said no. I figured he was in the main office where all the visitors usually waited, so I went to go find him there. Instead, I found him a bit earlier than I thought I would inside one of the smaller practicing gyms in the building…"

Watching Kimberly lift her head from tilting to the left and looking straight at him for a moment, Tommy could see that last sentence wasn't finished. He urged her to finish, though saying nothing.

Kimberly let out a sigh before going on. "… with Lena." Giving a facial expression that seemed the equivalent of a shrug, she continued.

"I didn't know what the hell was going on but I definitely needed to know. They weren't doing anything… incriminating, I guess, but they looked a lot chummier than usual. They were talking like they were best friends and shared a _very_ long hug," she said with emphasis, "before I called out Jonathan's name and they suddenly let go of each other. I could tell something was seriously off about this situation; their faces looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"I didn't say anything about what I saw. I just went on like normal. They both seemed happy that I got onto the team for the Pan Globals, though their smiles looked a little forced, if you ask me. I didn't ask anything about what I saw until Jonathan was walking me up to the apartment I was renting out. He said nothing was going on, that he was just talking to Lena about something she was having a hard time with. If I wasn't trying so hard to convince myself that he was telling the truth, I would've seen that he was fidgeting a whole lot more than usual. The next day of course was the shocker.

"All throughout practice, Lena didn't say more than a simple 'hi' to me. I thought she just wanted to focus on her routine harder because she was finally on the team but she looked a little angry, for some reason I had no idea of at the time. Of course, I found out after practice. When basically every girl left but me, she came in after her shower, saying she needed to talk to me about something really serious. She kept saying things like she couldn't keep it a lie anymore and she needed to get this off her chest, you know the same stuff people always say when they're about to drop some bombshell of a secret on you. I asked her to just get on with it and then she did.

"It turns out she was kind of going behind my back with Jonathan. They weren't going out or anything, but they kissed a couple times and just hung out a lot, just the two of them. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. It's not like I could've if I wanted; Lena kept going on and on about her feelings for Jonathan. Finally, she asked me the one thing I wouldn't have expected from her: she asked me to break up with Jonathan and give her a chance with him. She said she felt like they were meant to be and belonged together. Somehow, the words struck a chord in me and I was suddenly angry; those words seemed all too familiar."

Dropping her gaze, Kimberly took a while to mentally calm down. She hated herself before for using those same words to describe her and Jonathan in her letter to Tommy. She still couldn't believe she was blind enough to listen to Lena in the first place.

"I couldn't say anything after that. I mean, she didn't even apologize for doing this stuff behind my back. She sure as hell didn't seem sorry for basically betraying me. And to top it all off, she goes around to ask me to break up with Jonathan so she could go after him. I was angry, but mostly I was just confused. So I walked out with my without saying a word to her. I didn't even go to practice the next day; I didn't want to see her. I did see Jonathan though and asked him for the real truth. He only confirmed everything Lena said. He, however, said he was sorry. I don't think that helped me though. I hadn't broken up with him, though; I just needed some time to figure things out.

"I did go back to practice the day after, but I could've lived without the episode in the locker room. This time, Lena didn't even bother to wait for everyone else to leave. She was practically stomping into the room before stopping right in front of me and shouting at me for keeping Jonathan for myself and basically being a selfish bitch. I really wasn't paying attention to her after that, to tell you the truth. She was ranting on and all I could think about was how I let myself think that she was best friend in Florida this entire time. I mean, I trusted her with everything and I let her convince me to write that letter to you. And after all that she went around and did this. I just wanted to give up.

"So I stood up and told her to shut up. Surprisingly, she did. I told her that whatever I did about me and Jonathan was my business and my decision. I also told her to leave me the hell alone since she wasn't going to allow me a moment to talk besides now. If this was how she was all along, I didn't want to be friends with her. After that, I did break up with Jonathan, only because I couldn't see myself happy with him anymore. I didn't say anything about Lena but apparently he didn't go out with her after we broke up. I never found out why and I didn't want to; that part of my life was done as far as I was concerned.

"Lena and I didn't talk to each other after that incident, unless we had to which was only during the Gymnastics Pan Globals the next spring."

"Which you guys won, thanks to you, of course," Tommy added partially absentmindedly, catching Kimberly's attention.

"How'd you know," she asked staggered. She was sure he and most of her old friends didn't bother to keep up with what happened with her after the letter everyone made sound life-shattering.

Tommy let a smile pass from his lips before saying anything else. "You worked and sacrificed so much to train for the Pan Globals. Just because we broke up didn't mean I had to give up on our friendship, or what was left of it. I actually took pains in finding any broadcast of the Gymnastic Pan Globals. When I saw you win the gold for your team, you have no idea how proud I was. And Jason and Trini and everyone else with me were beyond proud. We were glad everything paid off for you."

"Yeah…" Kimberly let the word drift off, knowing in her heart that all that training and winning all those competitions hadn't meant everything like they seemed when she thought about it. But she wasn't going to talk to Tommy about that, or anyone else for that matter. At least not someone who didn't already know. "Well, I suppose things worked out in the end. I hate to say it, but if Lena couldn't tell me the truth in the first place, our friendship wouldn't have worked out anyway. One less loss for the both of us, I guess."

"You have the rest of us," Tommy assured.

That was the first thing he said that declared anything about his friendship with Kimberly. His words caused Kimberly to bolt her head up from leaning to the left to look at him straight in the eyes again. Taking a while to think over what he said and clearing her own thoughts, Kimberly found the words she wanted to say.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you made this elevator stop. I'm really glad you told me your side of the story. It's not like I was hanging by a thread, waiting for you to come back to me, but I wanted to know the truth. It's a relief, you know. You have no idea some of the things our friends came up with when we began losing contact with you. They had all sorts of ideas."

"Like what," Kimberly asked, expecting something to bring her laughter, knowing her friends.

"I actually remember," Tommy said before quietly laughing in disbelief at what Rocky said at the time. "Once, when everyone was talking about it and they thought I wasn't around, I heard Rocky suggest-" He halted immediately to laugh. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell her but the words came out before he could stop them. "He actually said maybe you were pregnant with my kid and you didn't want to impose on my life with our child so you wrote the letter to write me off and save me the pain of deciding to stay in your life or not. Funny, eh?"

A minute passed with Kimberly giving no response to show that she heard Tommy. When she did, she laughed so loud, it became contagious and Tommy soon found himself joining in her mirth. How could Rocky have ever proposed that idea?

"You're not serious," Kimberly urged, though she knew it was more likely that he was. When Tommy nodded his head vehemently for the validity of his words, Kimberly shook her head with incredulity. "God, will Rocky ever stop with these insane ideas? Where did he get that idea?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. Interesting imagination, I guess. It's Rocky," he said, as if it explained everything. "But you have to admit it's pretty hilarious."

"And ridiculous," Kimberly added, still smiling. "I mean, jeez, we never even…"

The sudden quiet took priority in both their minds. The subject of discomfort reigned and neither said anything. What could they say to that? It wasn't like it was all that relevant now; they were so much more mature than before. They could talk about it. But did they want to?

It wasn't like they needed to. That was just history to them now. They were back to being friends, or as close to friends as they were before. That was all that mattered to Kimberly.

Never one to stand silence too long, especially over the last few years, Kimberly looked up to see if Tommy let any of his emotions on the subject show. Maybe then she'd figure out the right thing to say. All she could see was that he was deep in thought; about what, she didn't know. She was about to look down again when he caught her gaze and she sat there, a calm stare belying the conflicts going on inside her. She found that it didn't feel totally uncomfortable to look back at him in this situation, like the times they'd sit in calm silence way back then.

She had begun feeling completely at peace when the speaker in the elevator came on with a maintenance worker's voice asking if everything was all right, which shook the two out of their reveries. Apparently, they had stopped for over twenty minutes and a lot of people were getting worried.

"We're okay," Kimberly said loudly to the speaker. "Just a little mishap, but we're getting back on track." She got up and reached over to push the 'Emergency Stop' button to get the elevator going again.

For the eight floors that were left, Kimberly and Tommy stood in silence, thinking over everything that just happened. Almost everything was explained, something they had both been waiting over ten years for. The explanation finally came and they hoped they could finally put it behind them.

Before reaching the lobby floor, Kimberly abruptly turned to Tommy to clarify one thing. "So it's all behind us now?"

Tommy turned to face her. "Yeah. It is for me, anyways. That explanation held a lot for me."

"Same here," Kimberly shrugged in agreement. She stuck out her hand, which she was sure she had almost never done with Tommy before. They weren't truly friends before they had started dating. Maybe it was time for the real friendship to start. "Friends?"

A smile came from Tommy when he shook her hand, nodding his head in assurance. "Friends."

"Good," she finished with a satisfied smile. "Now to deal with everyone else," she sighed.

"Just tell them the basics," Tommy advised, for the both of them. "No need to elaborate, right?"

"Right," Kimberly agreed. _Wonder how Taylor and Ashley are going to take this. Oh, dang, Ash!_ There was no doubt Ashley would know right off the bat thanks, to her empathy. Well, there was no use hiding from her sister anyway. Maybe Ashley would help her evade all her other friends…

* * *

Ashley thought Taylor was dragging herself into Ashley's hotel room. She seemed completely worn out; not bored or displeased, just tired. Ashley was still unsure if Taylor enjoyed their evening. She was never the type to enjoy big crowds and loud nights, even if they were spent with her closest friends. 

"You okay, Tay?" Kimberly asked when Taylor flopped onto Ashley's bed. All they got for an answer was a drained groan. "Guess not. Let me guess, you want to get home ASAP."

Taylor turned over and let out a quick sigh before answering. "Not really. I just don't know if we can go back to how we were after this week. A lot's happened."

"Sounds like something I would say," Ashley said with a giggle. "But I know what you mean. We did what we came here to do but… it feels like there's more than what we're seeing right now."

"Or just something we haven't finished yet," Kimberly considered. Seeing that Ashley and Taylor didn't understand everything she was implying, she decided to bring up something she didn't know whether or not would be a sore subject for Ashley. "Did you get everything cleared up with Andros, Ash? Your premonition was the thing that convinced you to come to Angel Grove and talk to him."

No one spoke for a while, Kimberly and Taylor knowing Ashley needed a little time to think. "I don't know," she said finally, the expression on her face weary. "I finally did talk to him after three years and we've finally explained why we were gone. But… there's still a gap between us and we haven't had the time to figure it out yet. I still miss him… but I doubt he'd still want me back like before. I know he and I can't go back to who we were three years ago. I don't know if we ever can."

Like three weeks ago, Kimberly and Taylor went over to comfort their sister for the same reason they did before. "You guys can still start somewhere," Kimberly assured.

"Maybe he just needs a little more time," Taylor suggested. "You know guys, they take forever with everything."

A rather bitter chuckle left Ashley, still wondering how, or if, she could fix things. "Maybe," she said distractedly. She shook her head as if shaking off any stressful thoughts. She was always the cheerful one but she knew she was allowed one moment where she seemed downhearted. Even so, she wanted to find any bright side to this situation. "Well," she started, "at least I can finally talk to him. I have that comfort at least. I'll just have to get close to him again gradually. Maybe then I can be happy with things the way they are." _But I hope things don't stay the way they are,_ she wished.

By the looks on her sisters' faces, Ashley could tell they wanted to say something else about how things would, or should, end with her and Andros. But they kept quiet. "But you guys got everything cleared up, right? I know you and Tommy figured things out," she turned to Kimberly.

With a nod, Kimberly confirmed Ashley's words. "I told him about the letter and everything with Jonathan after that. He didn't take it badly at all and we actually made it official that we're still friends. It turned out better than I had hoped for. To tell you the truth, if I had known Tommy would take things so well, I might've told him years ago. But that was way back then. Now I have to worry how the others would take it… But at least Tommy knows everything; that's all that really matters right now. What about you, Tay? Everything cleared up between you and Eric?" The signature playful sparkle in Kimberly's eyes, and Ashley's, hid none of their intimations.

When Taylor said nothing and made a face, the two couldn't figure out what she was feeling or thinking. She looked worn out, obviously, but her expression was a mix of everything else that hit her, which was all too confusing when Taylor let them all fight for dominance in her expression. But they found one emotion easily: hopelessness. They rarely found the sentiment in Taylor but it existed from time to time and both Ashley and Kimberly came to understand most of it; the rest they left for Taylor to deal in her solitude because she asked them to let her be.

"There was never anything to clear up between us," Taylor stated. "All I actually had to do was explain that I was a Charmed One and that was why I left Silver Hills. That was done and that's all. Nothing more."

Kimberly and Ashley traded unbelieving glimpses and turned to Taylor. "You can't be doing this, Taylor," Kimberly declared. "Not when you've come so far."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pushing people away," Ashley exclaimed. She had grown to know and love Taylor as her sister for the last two years and she wasn't willing to let her go backwards in terms of her life. She wanted Taylor to be as happy as she could be but she found that Taylor made it nearly impossible whenever she pushed anyone away or denying herself what she deserved. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about, Tay. You did this all the time with me and Kim when you came to San Francisco. Don't push anymore people away, especially Eric. We know what he means to you."

Taylor glared back at Ashley, not wanting to hear what she had heard countless times, only one of which got through to her after basically breaking her down. "I'm not pushing anyone away," she urged, though she could just about feel herself shielding up again. "And Eric was only a colleague. Hell, he was practically my boss and nothing more."

"He could teach you to trust again," Kimberly let out, stopping anything else Taylor had to say.

For a minute, Taylor stared back at her sisters glaring at her, quelling any growing anger. Any ire she felt developing was not directed toward Kimberly or Ashley; it was toward anything and anybody but them. "I don't need to learn to trust," she said finally. "I trust you guys. With my life."

Ashley took hold of shoulder and looked at Taylor with her all the love she had for the ex-Air Force Lieutenant. "Sometimes it's not enough, Tay."

"We love you to death," Kimberly assured as she moved to Taylor's other side, hoping her sister wouldn't pull away. "But you remember how Wyatt and Chris once said that sometimes it's better to be needed than loved? Or that when we can be both, we should?"

"Where are you going with this, Kim?"

Kimberly smiled at how Taylor could still miss her true meanings after all this time. But then again, even Kimberly didn't know where her thoughts were going sometimes. "Eric needs you, for what I'm sure is the same reason you need him. That's for you two to figure out, but the point is you can't give up the chance to find out why. You both need each other, and as impossible as it seems, I'm pretty damn sure you and Eric will probably end up like Ashley and Andros will: totally meant for each other."

The dubious stare Taylor gave Kimberly said she thought Kimberly was losing her mind and just babbling. "Now you're crazy, Kim."

"And the last time I checked," Ashley interjected, "I was the one with the power to see into the future. And as far as I know, there hasn't been any sign or premonition that Andros and I were ever meant for each other, nor that we will ever get back together."

"And here we go again," Kimberly cried with lassitude. "You guys will never believe me, will you?"

"Like you believed us about Tommy," Taylor countered, turning the tables.

"Now, you know that was different," Kimberly argued, though she didn't fully believe the claim herself.

"Oh, whatever," Ashley and Taylor exclaimed in unison.

The three continued to dispute, to the point where they forgot what they were fighting about, until they all agreed they were too tired to continue this. Knowing full well that this same argument would arise anyway, they turned in for the night, Kimberly orbing and Taylor shimmering to their hotel room and Ashley making a quick change before going to bed. It didn't take any of them long before reality shut down and the world of slumber took over.

* * *

Kimberly untangled herself from the hug she was sharing with Trini, Aisha, and Katherine, all unsure of when they would see each other again. She glanced around their mini-circle, wishing she didn't have to leave just yet. But almost everyone was leaving today; only those who still resided in Angel Grove would remain by the end of the day. Still, that didn't make goodbye any easier. At least she got the chance to say goodbye to everyone this time. 

"So we're going to keep in touch this time," Aisha inquired, her voice more declarative rather than questioning.

"Definitely," the other three nodded, promising to stay true to their word.

While her small group was making last-minute vows and joking lightly about what could happen, which only extended when some of the guys joined in, Kimberly looked past her friends to see how her sisters were doing. She wasn't sure whether they were doing better or worse than she. Ashley was laughing at what seemed to be an inside joke for her, Karone and Cassie. She hugged the guys of the Astro Power Ranger team, finally reconciling with them and returning to the friendship they shared. Kimberly held her breath as Andros approached the group, obviously joining to bid Ashley goodbye. The other Astro Rangers and Karone watched patiently while the two stood waiting for the other to act first. At last, Ashley moved forward and put her arms around Andros to envelop him in an initially unfamiliar hug. Kimberly let her breath become a smile when she saw Andros tentatively raise his arms from his sides to return the hug, as cautious as he was.

Seeing Ashley doing fine with her team, Kimberly scanned the crowd for Taylor. She found the old yellow ranger saying her last goodbyes and giving Alyssa Enrile a final farewell hug, keeping her calm and composed smile as she listened to whatever jokes Max and Danny were spouting off to each other. Taylor caught Kimberly's gaze and stared back at her sister, both nodding to say they were as ready as they would ever be to leave. Kimberly was about to say something to Taylor when she saw Eric walking in Taylor's direction and nodded her head to indicate the approaching Silver Guardians Co-Commander. Taylor turned just in time.

From her distance, Kimberly could only see the two speak for a moment, a nod here and there, the two eventually shaking hands and nodding their goodbyes instead of voicing them, their discipline and respect from army training showing through. After that, they went in opposite directions, causing Kimberly to shake her head at her sisters. Would they ever learn to take their chances? _Then again, you need to learn how to do that, _she reminded herself._ We have too many of the same problems,_ she thought with another shake of her head. She forgot all previous thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Tommy standing in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey back at you," she returned. "So ready to go back home?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my part of science department at Reefside High is in shambles by now," he joked. "I should get back."

"Gee, really self-assured now, aren't we," Kimberly teased back. "Since when did you become the center of the universe?" The face he gave Kimberly made her laugh. "I'm kidding, Tommy. I know you've got a lot to handle. I still can't believe you became a Paleontology professor. Billy, maybe, Adam, maybe, but you… Eh, it suits you, anyway."

"That's what everyone eventually says," he remarked before giving her a final hug. "You're going to keep in touch with me this time, aren't you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," she returned when she pulled back.

"All right, all right, I swear I'll keep in touch," Tommy promised.

"And I'll do the same," Kimberly smiled. Taking another minute for a last look at him, she found most of the boy she knew in high school; that boy she found impossibly cute that matured into a guy full of qualities she would love in a friend. She hoped that this time, their friendship would work out. She didn't want to lose another friend, especially one as close to her was he was.

Granting another smile as her promise to stick around, she said her final goodbye before looking for her sisters. Though Angel Grove was both her and Ashley's hometown, she was feeling a bit homesick for San Francisco and she was sure Taylor and Ashley were feeling the same way. Finding them talking to each other apart from everyone else, she wondered what would keep them from staying as long as they could with their old teams and friends.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," Ashley answered. "Just getting ready to leave, I guess."

"Why aren't you two with your teams and being all 'I-don't-want-to-leave-you-guys-ever'," Kimberly asked lightheartedly with a matching grin.

"Why aren't you," Taylor replied.

Kimberly took a moment to come up with an answer that made sense. She decided to say whatever came into her mind first. "I guess I just don't want to be one of the last ones to see everyone else leave. Plus, I guess I'm getting a little homesick, as ironic as it is."

"Hate to say it, but same here," Ashley said. "If anyone else from my team leaves before me, I don't think I'll be able to leave Angel Grove."

"And we've got a lot to do back in San Francisco," Taylor commented. As Kimberly and Ashley nodded in accord, Taylor thought it was best for the three to leave now before they changed their minds. "So how 'bout leave now?"

"Probably best," Ashley stated.

Without saying anymore, she walked toward the hotel parking lot for her car, knowing her sisters wouldn't ask why she was leaving so abruptly; they didn't want their friends to call them back for the same reason. Yet when they heard, "Hey, you guys," from basically everyone behind them, all three couldn't help but turn around just to see if someone was talking to them. Nor could they help beaming when almost every Power Ranger present waved goodbye to them, all of them becoming somewhat connected the last week because of the three of them.

An odd feeling of completion fell over the three young women, all uncertain of its reason or its source. Suddenly, they didn't care. Waving back, they knew they were ready to leave, sure that their friends would always be there when they needed them.

Letting out a sigh, Kimberly turned to both women on her left. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ashley and Taylor answered simultaneously.

They were ready to go back home, to kick some more demons into oblivion, to face the world. And they were going to do it together.

* * *

"Hey, are you all right?" 

As soon as the front door of the Halliwell manor closed, Taylor could sense something was wrong with Kimberly. She was having a weird feeling that something was off with the world all day, though she couldn't find a reason for her suspicion. She hoped Kimberly would know what it was.

"Want the truth," Kimberly asked loudly while tossing her jacket and purse onto the table in the foyer.

"Well, you can give it to me now or I'll check with Ashley later," Taylor put forward.

"I don't know," Kimberly responded, giving off a frustrated vibe that began to unnerve Taylor; Kimberly was almost never like this. Almost. "Ever since I woke up, I had this feeling that something in the world is totally out of place. It was like my sensing was going into overdrive. It felt like something was-"

"Out of balance," Ashley finished coming down the stairs to meet her sisters. "I've been getting the same feeling too, and one of the weirdest premonitions."

"What did you see," Taylor asked as soon as Ashley sat down in the family room. "Was it from the future or the past?"

"That's the thing," Ashley said, "I don't know where it came from. My best guess is that it's from the present and I'm just not myself today."

"I don't think it's that," Taylor suggested. "It's normal, well, sort of normal, that you and Kim have a shared feeling that something's wrong. But I've been getting the same feeling all day and it's been freaking me out a little bit."

"That is weird; you never get any foreboding feelings, Tay, at least not the ones Ash and I get," Kimberly observed. She thought of possible reason for the three sharing same sentiment despite their dissimilar powers. "What was your premonition, Ash?"

"All I saw was a balance in the middle of all this black smoke with one side higher than the other."

"Was there anything on the side that was higher?"

"There was just a book, although the other one had a big book on there, too. But the higher side had a brown one; the other was black."

"What the hell could that mean," Taylor asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, but it's really bothering me. Usually, I know what my premonitions mean or what they're pointing to. This one is just driving me crazy."

"Maybe it's nothing," Kimberly considered.

"But all her premonitions mean something," Taylor argued. "It has to mean something."

Kimberly slowly nodded her head, not knowing what to make of everything. Typically, they wouldn't spend all this time on one premonition, but the off feeling she was getting from the world bothered all three of them. As the oldest and most experienced, she generally knew how to handle unfamiliar situations but the solution to this one wouldn't come. "I think we should ask Wyatt and Chris."

Ashley and Taylor agreed but before any of them could say anything else, the doorbell rang followed by eager knocks on the stained glass part of the wooden front door. Kimberly rushed to the door, wondering who would come around now; they rarely ever had visitors. She could feel Taylor and Ashley following her when she was a few feet away from the door. Seeing Katherine Hillard standing at their doorstep with her left arm bandaged and the blood about to completely seep through the gauzy wraps made them all look on with shock.

"Oh my god," Kimberly exclaimed, bewilderment apparent in her voice. "Kat, what happened?"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Agh, writer's block is going to kill me! And school's around the corner! Forgive me if it's a while before you see the next chapter. But then again...

_Star Fata, Fire Dolphin:_ Thanks, and here's your update.

_Phantom Rogue:_ Glad you liked it. I was getting tired of the same unrealistic reasons people made up for Kimberly's letter so I just had to make it like this.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ Yes, it's finally resolved. Ahem, you're dying at _my_ hand? Have you not been reading the reviews I sent you? You're killing us! Oh yeah, give me two more chapters and I promise, you'll get your A/A moment. And hurry up with your story! Ahem, yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Kimberly pulled the Australian blonde into the house, wondering what could've happened for the abrasion on Katherine's arm. "Are you okay? What happened," she repeated.

"I've no idea," Katherine answered, seeming a little unfocused in her new surroundings. "I was heading toward the airport right outside of San Francisco back to London from visiting some friends when it was like time froze completely. Then these three chicks dressed in black leather popped out of nowhere and started throwing something like ninja stars at me. Since when did random chicks in leather start throwing ninja stars? They were scaring the hell out me!"

Katherine looked a bit crazed and shaken up from the incident. Kimberly started unwinding the gauzy wrap that was doing a bad job of stopping the blood from gushing out from Katherine's arm. If what she thought had happened actually did, she'd have to take some time to heal the wound. "What else happened, Kat? How did you get this huge cut?"

"I dodged whatever those things were they were throwing at me, but after a while I got tired. I'm just not cut out for dodging little things that can kill me anymore. I think it made them mad, though, because a dagger showed up in one of the girl's hands and she practically hacked the thing toward me. I jumped out of the way, but obviously I got hit and fell on the floor. They came over to pick me up and drag me somewhere."

"How'd you get free?"

"Something inside told me to fight back and I did. It took a lot of energy, but I eventually knocked them down. When they were down, I ran away and by the time they got back up, time suddenly jumped back into action. I ran to a phone and called Tanya to pick me up. I told her to drive me to your house as quickly as possible. She tried to bandage up my arm but it was a little impossible with all the driving and the panic. I told her to come here since I thought you guys might know who those crazy women were."

"Wait, where's Tanya," Ashley asked, not remembering her predecessor showing up with Katherine.

"She should be-" Katherine was cut off by a scream from outside their house.

"Guess we got our answer," Taylor remarked before grabbing Ashley's hand and shimmering to the driveway of their house where she figured Tanya would be fighting off whatever demons showed up.

Kimberly kept her attention on her friend. "Here, relax," she advised while pushing Katherine slowly onto the couch in the living room. "Now, I'm going to have to heal your arm. You literally won't feel a thing and it won't change anything except fix the wound, so don't worry. I promise, it won't hurt at all. Could you tell me anything else you remember about those girls that attacked you?"

"That's all I can remember," Katherine answered, her face telling Kimberly that she was sorry she couldn't help her.

"It's okay," Kimberly reassured, giving a friendly smile to show her understanding. "I know it's pretty hard to focus on whoever's trying to kill you when you're fighting for your life." She continued to focus her power on healing Katherine, finishing quicker than she thought. To her annoyance, a scar remained and it appeared to be permanent. "Sorry, I can't get rid of the scar; the cut made it hard to heal everything."

"It's okay," Katherine returned, smiling back at her friend who could never shake her compassionate nature. "The fact you stopped my arm from bleeding is a miracle."

"Hey, if I'm stuck with whitelighter powers, I might as well put them to good use." Making sure there were no other injuries on Katherine, Kimberly scanned her mind for any possible demons, with ninja stars moreover, who could've attacked Katherine. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Wait, Kat, were these attackers all blonde?"

Taking a moment to remember, Katherine finally nodded, wondering what their hair color had to do with who they were. She shook her head 'yes' again when Kimberly asked if the blondes were definitely in black leather and threw Katherine's portrayed 'ninja stars'. From what Katherine saw of Kimberly's facial expression, understanding dawned on the ranger-turned-witch.

"You know who they are," Katherine asked abruptly.

"I think so," Kimberly answered. "Though I don't know why demonatrixes would want to hurt you, unless they figured you're a hotter blonde than all of them combined," Kimberly finished with a small laugh, hoping to lighten whatever situation they were in.

"Demon-what?"

"Demonatrixes," Kimberly repeated. "They're female demonic assassins who happen to be blonde and use throwing stars, though occasionally they'll find use for daggers and knives. Even though they'll kill anyone who's evil, they're still technically demons. But they don't attack someone without good reason, which is why I'm confused why they attacked you. You have practically no ties to the magical world."

"Except you," Katherine pointed out.

"But still. Unless…" Kimberly didn't like the first possible explanation that came to mind. It meant more trouble… for everyone. "Oh, crap."

"What? What is it?" Alarm returned to Katherine's face when she heard Kimberly's last words. She was still confused when her friend ran out the door, leaving her to follow in pursuit.

The next thing she saw was Tanya rushing to her side, both watching the Charmed Ones battle with the same women who attacked Katherine back at the airport. She knew her friends would eventually trounce the three leather-clad blondes, but she wanted to figure out what was going on behind the random attacks. She decided to focus on the skirmish between the two groups of women, personally happy the demonatrixes were losing their ground to her friends.

"Yo, queen bitch," Taylor yelled to no demonatrix in particular, "over here."

When two of the three demons turned to her, Taylor threw a fireball at the closest one. The imp dodged the sphere but lost grip of her throwing stars in the process, which Kimberly took control of with her telekinesis. Kimberly decided to finish this once and for all, thanking Taylor for remembering what Wyatt told them about the time his aunts encountered the same assassins.

"Later, babes," Kimberly said, throwing the sharpened weapons at their owners, relieved when all three erupted into flames and disappeared soon after. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Of what," Ashley asked, her breath slowly catching a steady pace.

"Of people popping up to attack our friends only to find out they just want to mess with us," Kimberly answered, equally as out of breath as her sisters.

Taylor pulled her hair out of her face to tie it into a ponytail, her effort in the recent fight causing the air around her to feel more humid. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain inside."

* * *

Similar sighs left both Ashley and Taylor when Kimberly finished explaining her theory to the four other girls present in the family room. When they considered how well Kimberly could utilize her sensing ability and how well she could build the right theory when she focused, they didn't like the implications of her speculation. They silently thanked her for giving them something to prepare for but that did not help the fact they had to fight more than they were used to. Not to mention they had to find a way to protect all their friends somehow while making sure they were all within close distance since they could be attacked at any moment with no way of protecting themselves against beings with magical abilities. For a long while, Taylor and Ashley hoped Kimberly was terribly wrong this time. 

"So you're saying," Taylor started, knowing her sarcasm would kick in now or later when she thought over this conversation, "we should get ready for every ranger from our teams to either come knocking on our doors or have our phones ringing off the hooks after arbitrary demons attack them?"

"Basically," Kimberly nodded, unhappy that she couldn't contradict her answer or Taylor's question.

"All because we told them the truth about us," Ashley continued, stating more than asking.

"Well, it's more because we 'exposed' the magical world to them rather than told them the truth," Kimberly clarified. "Either way, we're screwed."

"My, what a wonderful thought," Taylor said, taking up her place as the sardonic one of the group.

"Mm-hmm," Ashley and Kimberly grumbled into the air to agree with Taylor's distaste.

For moments, they just stared into space, each of them thinking of possible events to happen, all to their chagrin. They nearly forgot there were two other young women in their presence before Katherine spoke suddenly.

"I'm sorry, you guys."

They three witches turned immediately to the voice, wondering why Katherine would say such a thing. "Sorry? For what," Kimberly asked.

"For doing this to you guys," the ex-Pink Zeo Ranger answered. "It seems I'm a source of problems every time I show up needing help."

Cautiously, she turned to head toward Kimberly, her face saying sorry for everything she had ever done to the retired gymnast. The sentiment made Kimberly feel guilty. She had told Katherine several times that her apologies were more than enough and making anymore was unnecessary. She even threatened to slap Katherine once if she ever apologized to her again because of their past, which didn't seem to hinder the requests of forgiveness. She honestly had no idea what she had done to cause Katherine the constant guilt that the girl felt she could never escape from.

Kimberly took one of Katherine's hands in one of her own. "Katherine," she said softly, feeling her tone developing into a pleading one, "Please don't do this. It was so long ago and it never even bothered me that much. You're putting too much on yourself and I don't want you to ever feel this guilty." She searched Katherine's face, hoping that her friend would take her words to heart. Finding the smallest of acceptance on Katherine's face, she smiled. "Besides, I know for a fact you're not a source of trouble. I'm glad you came to us today; you gave us something to get ready for."

"But what do you do now," Katherine brought up, not wanting to take the girls' attention from their objective at hand, whatever it was.

Ashley, Taylor and Kimberly looked from one sister to the other, searching for an answer. When they couldn't find one, all three shrugged. The action was becoming too common among the three.

"Get a huge first-aid kit?" Taylor suggested with a light tone, a smirk ready to play on her lips.

"Find bigger housing?" Ashley added with a genuinely amused smile, despite the situation.

At Ashley's suggestion, more loud knocks were thrown onto the front doors and all five women jumped up at the unexpected noise. Hearing a very audible 'Ow, damn it' from a partially familiar voice on the other side of the door, they had a good guess of what to expect.

"I think Taylor's suggestion of a first-aid kit might come in handy," Kimberly said before going to open the front door.

* * *

Making her way from the kitchen to the sun room-turned-meeting area, Taylor made her way to the rangers who came knocking on the front door with various injuries after being assailed by unknown demons. She was glad to finally reach the coffee table when she felt like she was about to drop the trays with plates of assorted food Kimberly made as impromptu refreshments. Her annoyance grew when she had to slap away the hands reaching for the food, not surprised that the hands belonged to the guys who undoubtedly considered constant eating a priority. 

"Hey, hey, HEY!" she yelled. "Watch it, before you break the table, for which you will burn in hell for if I have anything to say about it," Taylor warned. She couldn't help her smug smirk when the guys began retreating, all of a sudden patiently waiting for her to leave. As she expected, though, as soon as she entered the dining room that sat between the sun room and the kitchen, the guys dove in for the food, grabbing the portions they wanted instantly.

In the kitchen, which Kimberly threw any one out of if they didn't reside in the house, Ashley was busy trying to pry Kimberly from the stove and cooking any more refreshments for the growing crowd in the family and sun room. Taylor tried to help Ashley, but Kimberly was vehement in her refusal. Finally, the two younger witches decided to resort to drastic measures. They nearly laughed at the scream Kimberly gave when Ashley caused one of the pots to blow up and Taylor threw a fireball at the wooden spatula in Kimberly's hand.

"What they hell did you do that for," she basically whined, anger burning in the glare she directed at her sisters.

Several ex-rangers appeared at the kitchen doorway, thinking they heard a distress call from Kimberly instead of a normal scream. Their near entrance and question if everything was all right earned them a unanimous 'just fine' from the girls accompanied by a stiff glare from the three when they didn't leave. Once the people gathered at the kitchen entrance left, Kimberly continued on her rant as to why her sisters ruined her current cooking.

"Someone explain to me why you two just ruined the result, a very good result might I add, of my last fifteen minutes' work."

"You're going crazy with cooking," Taylor stated, her tone revealing that she was finished with the subject, or so she thought.

"I am not," Kimberly disagreed.

"Yes, you are," Ashley countered. "Kim, your little idea of cooking up quick refreshments is becoming a cooking show."

"I'm just being a good host."

"They've got plenty of food," Taylor unhappily returned to the conversation. "Besides, this Mama Bear side of you kind of scares me."

"Well, I'm not going to let all our friends starve after they've been attacked because of us," Kimberly crossed her arms in indignation.

Ashley grabbed Kimberly's arm and began dragging her out of her culinary sanctuary. "We've got, like, twenty bags of chips in the pantry. Now come on, we've got bigger things to do, like figure out why everyone we know is getting assaulted by demons."

"Fine," Kimberly acquiesced, shrugging off her sister's hold on her arm when she reached the dining room.

Calling everyone's attention, Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor stood at the archway that served as a doorway between the sun room and dining room. Everyone turned their attention to the three, most of them slightly taken aback to see Kimberly finally out of the kitchen she put off limits.

"All right, we all pretty much know why we're here," she started off, earning a lot of shaking heads. "Well, we know the general reason. We're really sorry you guys got attacked by these demons; we know it's our fault."

"Trust us," Ashley took her turn, "we're trying our best to figure it out. We hate that all of you got hurt because of us."

"We just need a little more time," Taylor continued, rethinking her words instantly. "Actually, we need a lot more time but we promise we'll get to the bottom of this, though we already have some theories, I guess."

When several questions as to what conjectures arose, Kimberly described the possible speculation she formed when Katherine and Tanya came to the house earlier that evening. As far as she and her sisters had discussed, they guessed the Underworld was unleashing their anger toward the Charmed Ones for causing one of their higher demons to disclose the smallest of clues as to who was after them. They could have also chosen to flaunt their abilities against previous saviors of the world who had no way of defending themselves. Or maybe they just wanted to play a horribly mean joke on their mortal enemies.

"Just the perfect welcome back to the job after being assaulted at the reunion," a voice murmured only loud enough to reach the girls' ears. Taylor turned around to see Eric staring at nothing in particular, knowing it was him who spoke and slapping his shoulder in admonishment.

"Anyway," she diverted from Eric's comment, "we think it's safe to say you guys shouldn't be anywhere alone. We may not be sure why these demons are attacking you guys when you didn't do anything, but we know they'll take another shot if they can, which will happen if any of you are by yourselves."

"Moreover," Ashley continued, "if things continue the way they are, it would be safer for all of you to stay close to us, since we can stop most of the demons that try to hurt you guys."

"Most?" Carlos asked a few feet away from his former teammate.

"Yeah," Ashley answered. "Some demons we can kill simply by using our powers, but there are a lot that we have to get rid of using the Power of Three. The Power of Three is when Taylor, Kimberly and I use our strength as witches to kill a demon. Usually, it's by finding a spell that requires the Power, or making one when there isn't already one that works."

"That being said, we came up with two alternatives that would work, though they would constrain either us or you guys," Kimberly pronounced to the group. "One thing we could do is you guys could call for us whenever y'all are attacked by demons, but it would only work if you called out either my name or Wyatt's, since only whitelighters are capable of hearing distress calls from their charges."

"I thought you were a witch," Rocky said aloud, "not a whitelighter or whatever that is."

"I am, but my powers are those of whitelighter," Kimberly explained, knowing it wouldn't be enough to clear any confusion. "It's a little complicated; I'll explain later. Anyway, that would be one choice. Of course, the problem is that only Wyatt and I would hear you and we're not too sure that would even work, since you guys aren't really our charges. Plus, we'd have to orb and shimmer and run to wherever you are at the moment and that would be a problem if many others were in trouble at the same time."

Hearing the difficulties the first choice entailed, everyone decided to chuck that option out the window. "What about the other one," several asked.

"The other one," Ashley began, "would be asking for a compromise from all of you. Since we'd all have to be close just in case you guys are in danger, it might be a good idea to stay in San Francisco, just until all this is resolved."

For seconds that felt like hours for the Charmed Ones, nothing but silence reigned the two rooms before discussions broke out in voices barely higher than whispers. To their surprise, the girls found almost no words of opposition to the idea. Of course, there were the questions of how long the stay would be and where everyone would stay, both of which were voiced quickly after the suggestion was made.

"We don't know how long this is going to last," Ashley answered apologetically. "It could last from a week to a month."

"Or longer, knowing how demons work," Taylor added sardonically.

"It would be too much to ask y'all to check into hotels for that time," Kimberly considered aloud, thinking of any other alternatives at the moment.

"They could always stay with you three," a voice said from the staircase. Everyone turned their heads to see Wyatt Halliwell making his was down the stairs followed by his brother. Everyone was instantly bemused at the rationale of his words.

"What do you mean stay with us," Taylor asked once the two reach her and her sisters. "There isn't enough room in the house."

"And how did you guys know what we were even talking about?" Ashley brought up. "You two weren't even here for the entire day."

"Do you really need to ask that?" Chris queried with an amused expression.

"Never mind," the three answered.

"There's definitely enough room," Wyatt argued, "if you guys split up and use the houses on this street bequeathed to Chris and me by my mother's friends."

"Wait, when did you guys get more houses," Ashley asked, never recalling any mention of extra housing.

"Remember the elderly couple across the street?" Wyatt inquired. "Last year, the husband passed away and the widow wanted to move to New Mexico with their daughter but they didn't want just anyone to have the house so she gave the deed to the house to us."

"But why?"

"Apparently, she remembered what our mom and aunts did for her and felt grateful for everything so she did this as a sort of repayment," Chris expanded. "We didn't take it right away. We had to convince her to let us pay seventy-five thousand for the house; she wouldn't let us go any higher. She felt like she was taking too much from us and it took us forever to convince her that she wasn't."

"It's pretty much the same with the other two houses we… inherited, for lack of a better word," Wyatt shrugged. "And as luck would have it, they're all across the street. How could you three never remember this?"

"Are you sure you never hid this from us," Kimberly asked, crossing her arms in question.

Ashley and Taylor felt this coincidence was too convenient and felt the need to express their suspicion. "Don't you think it's just the slightest bit weird that you guys got three houses right across your own from people who wanted to give it to you for no reason," Taylor inquired.

Chris and Wyatt couldn't do anymore than shrug. "Maybe it has to do something with why you guys were chosen as the Charmed Ones," Chris mused aloud.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Taylor maintained.

"It might be tied to why your friends were attacked by these demons," Wyatt continued. "You know, something to do with your destiny."

"I hate that word," Taylor commented, Kimberly and Ashley agreeing quickly after.

"Even so," Chris interjected, "you three have to get to the bottom of this and you need your friends close, or who knows what will happen to them. I'm sure there's plenty of room if you split up and take a house; it's not like we'll kick you guys out or anything."

The girls silently considered the proposal, finding nothing wrong with the idea. "It's not a bad suggestion," Kimberly deliberated.

"It would give us room for everyone so we'll be close if a demon attacks," Ashley agreed.

"No argument here," Taylor added. "So I guess that means we'll take that idea, if you guys don't have any problems with it," she turned to everyone else around them.

As all the other former Power Rangers deliberated, a consensus formed in support of the idea. However, there was the predicament that it was nearly eleven at night and most of them were too exhausted to plan for anything else. The girls decided that there was enough room in the house for the nineteen people present for the night; if not, they would make room. Putting up no fight, Ashley, Kimberly and Taylor returned to the kitchen to see what they could whip up for a late-night dinner for eighteen people while their former teammates made phone calls to clear out anything they had planned in their towns of residence.

Following cleaning up after dinner, Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor tried to allot the sleeping arrangements, finding it an unnecessary task and going straight to gathering enough pillows and blankets. Leaving it up to everyone else to decide the sleeping layout, all the males, save for the Halliwell brothers, chose to sleep downstairs spread out through the living, family and sun room along with Katherine and Tanya. Alyssa and Trini would take Kimberly's room while Karone and Cassie occupied Chris's for the night. Wyatt and Chris ended up in Wyatt's room and Taylor, Ashley and Kimberly wound up in the large room Ashley and Taylor shared.

After she made sure everyone was okay with their placement for the night, Kimberly went upstairs to Taylor and Ashley's room. She found it easy to fall onto the bed and felt the pull of sleep dragging her into slumber, but something kept her awake. Finding no instant sleep, she spoke to her sisters. "You think everything will work out?"

"Of course it will," Taylor assured, though worry was evident in her tone, much to Kimberly and Ashley's worry. "Everything always does."

"It'll all work out," Ashley echoed. Yet when she lifted her head from her pillow, she found, even in the dark, her sisters looking back at her and at each other, the same look of slight apprehension mirrored in their eyes. _We have to get through this,_ Ashley told herself. _We've always gotten through everything and we're not going to fail now._

As they finally found enough ease to sleep, a sudden loud thud came from downstairs followed by some voices that were obviously male yelling at each other briefly, though their words weren't harsh enough to be considered hostile. The girls in the room rolled their eyes, guessing the other girls in the house were doing the same.

"How much y'all want to bet that thump was because of Zack," Kimberly said, a chuckle coming quickly after.

"I've got my money on Zhane," Ashley said with a smirk.

"I say it's every guy down there," Taylor retorted, getting laughs from both her sisters.

They were two seconds from sleeping when another thud came from downstairs. The girls couldn't help but share the same thought: it was going to be one long night.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Yes, just more talking in this chapter, but you guys should find something, anything, interesting in the chapter. Give me a break though, school's back and I'm totally screwed.

_Phantom Rogue:_ No, demons aren't that bright. Maybe about 2 of them but otherwise, no. YES! That was my complete intention. Okay, maybe not completely but I needed some way to get them all together so that their friends got to know them again and not think the girls abandoned them. Their romantic interests being close is just a really nice bonus. Although I'm not sure about Kimberly and Tommy... Let's see what my creativity leads me to. ;)

_Star Fata:_ Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one just as much.

_nightlancer6000:_ I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for reading; here's an update. And actually, I haven't found many who know how to play that game. I don't know why; it's pretty fun... most of the time. :)

Enjoy their chattering.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The subsequent morning was spent moving any necessary items into the two houses across the street and the one next to the Halliwell manor. The three dwellings came nearly completely furnished, thanks to Wyatt and Chris no doubt, so the ex-rangers had no real moving to carry out. Of course, the moving was made easier due to the fact that Kimberly, Taylor and Ashley could travel miles in the blink of an eye, which their friends remembered only after they hauled the three girls' beds down the stairs and almost out the door.

"Couldn't you three tell us that you could do that before we dragged these mattresses down," Zhane let out, taking in a huge breath to rest.

"You didn't ask," Ashley said, passing by and tapping him on the shoulder with a smile before going out the door to check up on the house Wyatt gave her the keys to.

Just then, Kimberly and Taylor came into the house, announcing that they got spare keys made for everyone, or at least everyone they expected to come. The houses were allocated one to each Charmed One, and from there each girl's team members would stay with her. Tanya was to stay with Kimberly's group since she was in the Zeo group whose members were a part of Kimberly's team when she was a ranger.

"Did everyone else come yet?" Kimberly asked when all the keys were distributed. At about 5 A.M. in the morning, Aisha and Rocky reached the Halliwell manor for the same reason as all the other former rangers. They were caught up on everything and agreed to stay with the rest, finding no huge reason to return to Angel Grove just yet. Later, Jason, Adam and Justin arrived, though not so injured as everyone else when they came. Everyone was now waiting for TJ, Carlos, and the male members of Taylor's Wild Force team; they figured the rest of them would come by the end of the day.

"Nope, not yet," Ashley answered. "Still waiting for the rest of the guys.

"Oh, well, guess we'll give them their keys when they get here."

"Until they do," Taylor suggested, "how about we each get situated into our new houses for the next few weeks and leave Wyatt and Chris to save the world as usual?"

"Nice, just nice," Chris replied sarcastically.

"Just check up in a few hours," Wyatt reminded the girls. "And if any demons pop up-"

"You'll call us, we know," all three girls finished before leaving to go their separate ways.

"Of course you do," Wyatt replied under his breath. "You guys should go with them and we'll see you guys later," he said to everyone else. As they all bid each other quick goodbyes for the moment and went after their friends, Wyatt waited until they left before turning to his little brother. "Time to go search for some answers."

* * *

By the time the rest of the former rangers of the three teams arrived, everyone agreed on a late dinner which Kimberly started on with the help of all the other females in the 'house'; she finally relinquished her hold on the kitchen. By the time they were finished, at first glance, they thought they'd have enough to tide them over until tomorrow afternoon or evening. Until they remembered the guys and had a second thought on the amount of food they made. 

As dinner came to an end and the six delayed guys were caught up on the situation, Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor asked the Halliwell brothers if they had found anything of help to them. Finding no useful information, Wyatt suggested the whole group go into a session of Q and A, seeing as how the girls' friends were obviously brimming with eager and anxious questions.

"Ask us anything," Kimberly let out after finishing her plate.

"Where's dessert," Rocky and Zhane asked simultaneously, earning hits on the arms from their girlfriends.

Ashley left to go into the kitchen and returned with an unopened package of Oreos that she tossed to the former Silver Astro Ranger. "Here, have some cookies."

"Now, any questions pertaining to our current situation," Taylor asked.

"I've got one," Rocky said, his mouth stuffed with three Oreos. Swallowing them after a glare from Aisha, he finished his inquiry. "What was with that whitelighter thing you were talking about last night? You never explained that to us."

"Right, I didn't," Kimberly remembered. "Okay, here's the thing: as witches, all three of us have powers we learn to control and use. After a while we saw that they differed in their types. Thousands of powers are generally categorized as those of a whitelighter, a demon, or those of a normal witch. I didn't know how or why but I ended up with whitelighter powers. That's why I can heal and regenerate things; whitelighters are known for healing and creating life."

"What about the other two types," Trini asked. "And Ashley and Taylor's powers?"

"Ashley's powers are normal witch powers while mine happen to be demonic powers," Taylor answered earning some instantly cautious stares when she announced her power type.

Ashley knew what they were thinking and decided to clarify whatever confusion there was. "Technically, yes, that would mean Kimberly would be a whitelighter and Taylor would be some kind of demon. But Kimberly never died and was never offered the place of a whitelighter, nor was Taylor offered the chance to become a demon and killed five humans for that position. We don't have control of the powers we get; they just come to us and we have to learn how to control them."

"It might have something to do with your Charmed statuses," Chris offered casually. More questions were raised at what Charmed statuses were and what they had to do with the girls. "We don't know how this came to be but demons and most witches refer to Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor each as the Charmed One of something," he explained. "Kimberly is the Charmed One of strength and memories, Ashley is the Charmed One of love and humanity, and Taylor is the Charmed One of rage and passion."

There was silence for a minute before the Charmed Ones uttered a concurrent, "Huh?"

"What does that have to do with our powers," Ashley asked.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Taylor followed.

"We aren't sure, really," Wyatt admitted. "The only thing we can think of is that it has something to do with how you three were seemingly randomly chosen and how you all got your powers about five times as quickly as you were supposed to."

Cassie inquired what Wyatt meant about the girls getting their powers prematurely, which he answered without any respite. "Usually, witches acquire an initial power that takes months or even a yearto control. Then they go on with just that power until they gain another to learn to use. However, the second and subsequent powers come at least a year and a half later and so on. Somehow, Kimberly and Ashley got five powers in less than three years and Taylor obtained three in two years. They're way ahead of schedule."

"Think about how much work we had to do in order to control all those powers," Taylor said with a soft laugh.

"We still don't see the connection with their separate abilities," Billy stated.

"We can't either," Chris responded. "We just have to wait."

Cole asked of whom the girls were fighting against this whole time; they all knew as Power Rangers, they had a common goal to defeat the great evil of their time and wondered about that of the Charmed Ones.

"Just demons, to tell the truth," Taylor answered her past teammate. "Typically, there should be the Triad or the Source to fight against but the Source is dead and as far as we know so is the Triad. Neither can be reincarnated, as long no one gets to the Hollow."

"The Hollow?"

"It's a power that allows you to strip a witch or demon of their power and even kill them," Ashley replied. "And it also consumes you more with each power you steal and each person you kill, so much that it eventually makes you so evil that nothing can help you, most likely the Source."

"Someone who is near impossible to kill," Kimberly added.

T.J. thought it was interesting how the girls knew all this. He assumed they knew it from experience but he asked anyway. "How do you know about all of this? Did you three actually destroy these two… beings," he said uncertainly, not finding the right word.

Ashley merely shrugged. "We just do. We never actually encountered them, but somehow we just know. It feels like we've been through it but we know we haven't. It's just a feeling we can't shake." The response didn't answer anything.

"Actually," Kimberly started, "it's the same for a lot of things we do. Sometimes, when we work with other witches-"

"Or leprechauns, fairies or nymphs," Ashley added.

"Or any other magical beings," Taylor put in.

"We know how things work with them, even if we've never met them before. And with some demons, it feels like we've fought them before. It's weird, we know, but it's true."

"Doesn't that bother you guys?" Justin asked, finally happy he had something to ask.

"Of course it does," Ashley said, "but we leave it up to the idea this is just some big destiny thing we have to do. A lot of things are too unexplainable and after a while with no answer, you just have to leave things up to the hope that they're meant to be unknown."

After that, everyone was sure they had more to ask but didn't know exactly what. They gave up on the inquiries of the girls' situation with the magical world and started on questions they were begging to ask after not seeing them for so long.

"What have y'all been doing this whole time, besides all this fighting demons stuff?" Zack asked.

Kimberly decided to answer first, since it was her teammate who asked and it seemed the person who answered depended on the team the person who asked came from. "Well, I retired from gymnastics after some more competitions after the Pan Globals. I didn't want to go onto the Olympics like everyone thought I would; the hope just didn't fuel me like it used to. Since I moved here, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I ended up finding a job as the gymnastics coach for the team at a high school around here. I help coach the cheerleading squad part-time with Ashley there too, and I'm a counselor at the community center. I also help Wyatt and Chris with P3 whenever I can."

"P3?"

"It's a nightclub Chris and I own," Wyatt supplied.

"Why is it called P3?" Aisha asked.

When they answered that they were never quite sure but they said they supposed it was something similar to the girls not knowing why they were the Charmed Ones, they returned to Zack's question from before. It was Ashley's turn to answer as the second Power Ranger turned Charmed One.

"As for me, I got the job as the part-time cheerleading coach at the same high school Kimberly works for and I teach a few dance classes at the school too. I help out at P3 whenever I can, but I've been trying to become a clothing designer for over a year now, which has actually been coming along pretty well."

Ashley's friends were happy to hear that she was finally going after her dream of becoming a designer. She was a great cheerleader and dancer, but she always wanted to be a designer and they knew she deserved it after all her hard work. They saw Ashley give a small smirk, wondering what she would say next.

"Actually, because of the whole designing thing, I got Taylor here to do a little modeling thing for a presentation for my designs, which seems to be something she's quite good at."

Taylor could've killed half the orgs she and her team defeated with the glare she was throwing at Ashley. "Not funny, Ash."

"I never said it was," Ashley replied innocently. "I just thought it might be a nice little addition on my part, since I knew you weren't going to say anything about it."

"You're right, I wasn't," Taylor said stiffly before looking toward her friends, "because it's completely trivial and was a one time thing."

This time, Kimberly smirked. "A one time thing that got you into a high fashion magazine."

Taylor turned her glare toward her other sister. "Shut up," she said fiercely, though it sounded faint to everyone else. Kimberly returned with a slightly smug smile.

"And what about you, Earhardt?" Eric asked, hiding his laugh behind his question. "What have you been up to?"

Turning to her former colleague, Taylor remembered Eric had a tendency to call her by her last name; itbecame a habit when she worked for the Silver Guardians Flight Division. She knew everyone expected her to give Eric the same glare she gave her sisters. However, when she looked at him, all she saw was a challenge she couldn't back down from. Somehow, she couldn't get angry with him when he asked with the laughter she knew he was barely holding back.

"Well, seeing as how I couldn't sign up with the Air Force on this part of the country or you guys would've found me, I couldn't stay with the Army. I did however find a job as one of the coaches for the track team at the same high school where Kim and Ash work, and I'm one of the night managers at P3."

"Wait, how come you're a night manager at the same place Ashley and Kimberly work?" Max asked.

"We just help out," Ashley answered. "Plus, with all the work we do at the school, we can't put as much time at P3 as Taylor can. That and she's such a better manager than either of us would be."

"It really doesn't matter," Taylor provided. "All the money goes to paying for the bills and the stuff we do together around here."

Almost all their friends were trading glances with each other and Ashley didn't want to use her empathy on her and her sisters' friends to find out what they were feeling or thinking.

"So," Jason started, "you three work at the same high school and you help out at the same nightclub that Wyatt and Chris own?"

"We know it's a little odd," Kimberly replied. "But we spend most of our time together anyway. Besides, if we went after all these other jobs, we wouldn't have time to do all the stuff being a Charmed One requires. If I was a gymnastics coach at some big facility, I'd practically have to live there and worry about all the gymnasts in my care instead of the innocents who really need me."

"If I dedicated my whole time to coaching the cheerleading squad, worked at a dance company, or started on becoming a designer when I first came here, I wouldn't have time to control my powers and fight demons as well as I can," Ashley added.

"Had I joined the Air Force again," Taylor finished up the trio, "I'd be too busy training new pilots and I'd have to basically live at the compound, which would leave almost no time for me to help Ashley and Kimberly fight demons. It's better that we stay together, even in our jobs. Besides, we like the way things are."

"But what about using your B.A. in dance you earned while you lived in L.A.?" Carlos asked Ashley. "You worked hard for the degree and you always wanted to use it."

"I am," Ashley answered simply. "The thing is, I don't think I'd be happier working for a huge dance company than being a regular dance teacher at the school and doing everything else I'm doing. I mean, Taylor's been an Air Force lieutenant and Kimberly has a Master's in psychology and they're both just as happy with the way things are." Ashley didn't even have to ask her sisters for the validation of her answers; she just knew it.

Trini was curious when she heard about Kimberly's degree. "You have a Master's in psychology?"

Kimberly forgot she never mentioned the fact to her friends. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you guys. I got it while I still lived in Florida. I worked double time for my Master's and worked with this psychology facility for teens. I guess that's why I took the job as counselor at the community center." A few 'wow's passed between Kimberly's friends, never realizing she had an interest in the field before.

"Seems like you guys have been busy with everything since you moved here," Wes spoke for the first time, feeling a little out of place without anyone from his team besides Eric.

Taylor turned to her ex-colleague. She was glad he was getting into the conversation; she may not have showed it but she did consider him a friend, at least more than an acquaintance. "I guess," she shrugged, not sure if she ever considered herself being busy in the last two years besides fighting demons and learning how to use her abilities. "But it all turns out great in the end. The only thing that really keeps us busy is to get to Sister Hour on time." Taylor hadn't realized she said the last part somewhat absentmindedly until the males on her team gave her slightly questioning looks and Alyssa asked what she meant by 'Sister Hour'. She found Kimberly chuckling beside her.

"That's my fault," Kimberly said, raising her hand. "I had this thing back in Florida with the girls who worked out at the facility and lived in the same apartment complex as me. Every other Friday, after practice, just to welcome the new girls, share each others' good news or just to talk, we'd pick a place to hang out at or do something altogether. We came up with a little system to make sure each girl did something she liked, besides gymnastics of course. Every 'meeting', one girl would pick the place or activity for everyone to do and we all had to do it. Every other Friday was another girl's turn and so on."

"When Taylor arrived two years ago," Ashley began her part, "we knew we had to work better as a team, but the more important thing was that we got to know each other so that our team and our bond would be near unbreakable for demons to ruin. There was already a connection but we didn't really know each other. So, after nearly killing each other because of a demon's spell, Wyatt and Chris brought up that we had to work not as three individuals in a team but more as sisters. That was the important thing about the Charmed Ones before us; they were sisters before they were ever witches, even though being Charmed was what brought them together."

Kimberly then described how she proposed the idea of doing something every other Friday together that each girl chose every other week. After a few months, and turning the get-together into a weekly thing, Ashley jokingly coined the term 'Sister Hour' for the time they spent just getting to know each other. As it turned out, it made all three think about how far they had actually come to know each other and decided the name fit perfectly.

"We used to do whatever we could think of," Taylor started, "but now, we just do a few separate things."

"Three, to be exact," Ashley put in.

"And what would that be," T.J. asked.

Ashley, Taylor and Kimberly traded smiling glances before Kimberly spoke first. "I always choose singing at club, or sing while I play the guitar until I took a break from playing a few months ago." She hoped her friends wouldn't ask why she stopped playing the guitar for a while. Honestly, most of her just didn't want to play the instrument for awhile. As for the rest of her, she decided she needed the respite to get away from another part of her past for a little time. She gave a grateful smile when none of her friends said anything, though she made sure not to show it.

"I usually decide on dancing at P3 or taking a dance class at the community center," Ashley said. She knew everyone from her team would understand why. Initially, it was a part of her she would never let go of and she wanted to share that with the two she knew would become her sisters. Eventually, it became a way to stay in touch with her past, which she found out she needed to stay happy. "Both Tay and Kim have taken to it very well, if I do say so myself."

"Most of the time, they mix the two together and we spend two weeks making fools of ourselves at P3," Taylor added, her tone confusing almost everyone, not sure if she was annoyed at the fact or if she was being sarcastic with spurious irritation. "I always end up choosing painting."

"Painting?" Max and Danny asked simultaneously with shock.

Taylor knew that the rest of her team, Eric and Wes were wondering the same thing but thought better of their actions. "Okay, so sometimes I choose just plain drawing but, yeah, painting."

"I never knew you were into painting and art," Cole commented, surprised the previously strict leader before him would have an interest in something based on abstract creativity.

"I never told you guys. I probably never would, either, if it weren't for this."

"Kim and I actually like it a lot," Ashley said. "I feel guilty that we make her sing and do a dance routine every two weeks in a row."

"Even if she's having fun," Kimberly added with another chuckle.

Taylor returned her sister's laugh by sticking out her tongue. "Anyway, that's how we spend almost all our Fridays and I'm glad Kimberly suggested it; it's brought us a lot closer. Plus, Kim's right; I do have a lot of fun with them."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Ashley cried out with a beaming smile. She turned to Taylor and Kimberly on her right. "How about we go to P3 tomorrow with everyone for Sister Hour instead? It'll be fun and they can all see the club."

Both sisters opened their mouths as if ready to answer but turned to each other for quiet deliberation. After half a minute and a shared shrug of the shoulders, they turned to their friends. "What do you guys think?" Kimberly asked.

They all looked among themselves as if they needed each others' approval. Finally, they agreed to the idea.

"Okay, then," Taylor declared. "So, tomorrow we all meet up at P3 at… 8:30?" Everyone nodded their agreement. "I'll see you guys there. I have to see over some stuff tomorrow over there before we open. And don't worry," she turned to Wyatt. "I'll pay for their cover when I get to the club."

"No worries," Wyatt returned. "They're already covered. They already have the manager's discount. And besides, I'll just take it out of your paycheck," he added with a smirk.

Taylor was about to hurl a throw pillow at him but thought better of it. "Sure, no problem. Just remember, you and Chris pay for all the bills this month instead." She left to start on washing the dishes before her mentor could say anything in return.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Wow, I'm way overdue for an update. Sorry, everbody, but school and are not treating me well. I'll try harder to get the updates in... once I get my ideas back in my head. But until then...

_Star Fata: _Glad you liked it.I loved the idea of Sister Hour for some reason. Here's the next update.

_AudreenaDumbledore:_ Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story. I figured they'd work well together, although I really chose them for a somewhat different reason. Hope you enjoy this update.

_Phantom Rogue:_ Actually, yeah, the club was named for the three original Halliwell sisters in "Charmed", although I was a little too lazy to change it since it made no sense to keep it P3 even though none of them have names starting with 'P'. But then again, it was that or KAT. And, uh, well... I don't know. I just confused myself. Agh, just read this update.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ All right, I'm getting somewhere with your promised A/A moments. There's not going to be any real A/A moments for a **_long_** time, but you do get an A/A memory. Ooh, and Andros starts talking! I hope you like it. Actually, you better like it, after all the angst you put us through with your updates.

Go on!

Oh, yeah, they won't let me put rulers on the updates. They're mean, I know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 13:**

"Go hang out with your friends, we've got everything covered."

Chris was doing everything he could to get Taylor to take a break from her managerial duties. She refused to take the night off as night manager, so he and Wyatt said she could work at P3 but only if she spent most of the night like her sisters and enjoying it with their friends. However, she hadn't gone anywhere in the club except the bar to make sure the new bartenders were doing well and her office to take care of assorted documents she needed to double check and file. Everyone else from the house could see why Ashley and Kimberly called her a workaholic when it came to the club.

Kimberly could see Chris and Taylor bickering over Taylor leaving her station for an hour or two. She got up from her seat and move toward the bar, Ashley following her. She called out Taylor's name to catch her attention. "Come on, Tay, it's not fun without everyone there. Just join us for a while; this is not how we spend Sister Hour and you know it."

"I know, I know," Taylor urged, "but give me ten more minutes; I just want to check the stock before one of the new bartenders annoys me by saying there isn't enough."

"No," Ashley declared. "You get ten seconds. Now, you're coming with us," she said before grabbing Taylor's arm and walking her out from behind the bar and toward the group of tables where their friends were sitting.

Everyone took a break from laughing to see the girls return. "Hey, it's about time you joined us," Alyssa said to Taylor. "We were already beginning to miss you."

"I was over at the bar," Taylor informed.

"Well, you belong right here," Max pulled a chair out between him and Alyssa.

Taylor conceded to her sisters and her friends and took the seat offered to her. "So what have you guys been doing since you got here?"

"Not much," Alyssa answered. "Just ordered some drinks and talking to get to know a little more about each other."

"What, no dancing," Taylor asked, putting on a face of mock disbelief when she looked at Ashley. "My, something must be wrong then."

In return, Ashley smiled playfully, which only worried Taylor as to what Ashley had in mind. "Actually, we were just waiting for you to take a break before Kim and I pulled you onto the dance floor. Now, come on, before the band comes on."

"What band?" Kimberly asked, not remembering Taylor mention the band she booked for tonight.

"I got the Goo Goo Dolls to come and play," Taylor answered.

"Seriously?" Kimberly said with a grin. "Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I love them."

"It was going to be a sort of surprise but, eh, you'll enjoy it all the same. And I put in requests for all your favorite songs by them," she said to both her sisters.

Ashley threw her arms around Taylor, wondering why she always did things like this for her and Kimberly. "Agh, you're just too much, Tay."

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that," Taylor responded. "Now, didn't you say something about dancing or can I go back to the office?"

"No more office," Kimberly and Ashley stated together, along with Alyssa, Cole, and Danny.

They headed toward the dance floor before Kimberly turned around and asked everyone to join them. Only the girls and a few guys took the offer, the rest unsure if they could be so comfortable in a nightclub like P3 so soon. They were still questioning if the girls they just saw were actually the ones they knew from their Power Ranger days.

As about half the group were enjoying themselves on the dance floor, the rest were talking about how the Kimberly, Ashley and Taylor had seemingly changed. "There is no way that is the same Taylor who was the same Yellow Ranger on our team," Cole observed when he saw Kimberly and Taylor laughing freely while following to some moved Ashley wanted them to learn.

"You never know," Merrick said to his old leader. "A lot of things can change a person, even Taylor."

"But she's dancing and laughing like… I don't even have the word for it," Cole shrugged. "Never in a million years did I think she was capable of changing that much."

"Maybe that's who she really was all along," Tommy suggested. "Sometimes, we never see a person for everything they are because we're not the ones who can bring them out."

"Yeah, maybe it's just Ashley and Kimberly," Wes offered aloud. "You heard them last night and you see how they are. Trust me, from what I saw of her when we all fought together that one time, I didn't think she could be like this either. But whenever it comes to Kimberly and Ashley, it's like everything is possible for her. Something changed about her but it's definitely for the better and I think it has to do with her sisters." Everyone in the house already got used to the three girls calling each other sisters.

Jason and Billy could only confirm the idea. "The same goes for Kim," Jason said. "I mean, I know I haven't seen her in almost ten years but I still remember her from our ranger days. She didn't change; she's still the spirited girl who cared for everyone she knew and met, but something is undeniably different with her when it comes to Taylor and Ashley. She still cheerful and caring, but it's like she's more so when she's with those two."

"They kind of have to be," a voice said from behind the guys. They turned instantly to see Wyatt. "Sorry for eavesdropping but I came by to check on the girls, or at least when I thought they were still sitting here. But I can see what you mean. All three of them were different when they first came here. Now, though, I can't say they were the same girls, even on the outside."

"What do you mean they kind of have to be," Zhane asked, watching Wyatt take a seat Tommy and Jason offered the club owner.

"Chris and I know you guys still see the girls as your friends and teammates, but we've only seen them as sisters. It does have a lot to do with the fact that they're Charmed. Again, I don't know how I know this for sure," he started, "but I do know my mother and my aunts were closer with each other than they could be with anyone else. To them, they weren't just sisters; they were part of each other. To fight well and succeed as Charmed Ones, you have to not only know your sisters, but a part of you has to actually _be_ them, if you know what I mean.

"As they've grown closer, they only seem to… brighten when they're with each other. I suppose that's why they have jobs close to each other and stick together through almost everything; they're better and stronger when they're together and they know that. It helps them in battle, which is necessary if we're to find out who or what is after you guys. Moreover, though, it helps them find themselves and see each other for who they really are. At this point, Chris and I can't imagine what would happen if anything bad happened to one of them."

The only thing the guys could do was agree. They saw how Ashley, Taylor and Kimberly were together. Their bond was strong and to have a part of it broken could only bring terrible consequences.

"Put on your smiles, guys," Wyatt said suddenly. "They're coming back. And enjoy the rest of the night." Wyatt returned to the office to continue some work he and Chris started on a while before.

It was obvious when everyone came back that they enjoyed their time on the dance floor. "You guys should have joined us," Katherine said to everyone who stayed back.

"Who knows? Some of you guys might've loosened up," Aisha added, which caused the half the guys to put on faces of false offense at her words.

"Oh, you know them," Cassie said lightly. "They probably couldn't loosen up at a club if their lives depended on it."

"Excuse me?" Zhane and Carlos asked with slight injury in their countenances. No one could see if they were serious or teasing with their wounded expressions.

"All right," Tanya ceded. "We can admit some of you guys can loosen up, maybe even on the dance floor."

"Not the red rangers," Karone and Cassie stated together, earning agreements from the rest of the female ex-rangers.

All the previous rangers who donned the crimson color had to respond to that statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I resent that beyond all possibility," Rocky said aloud. "If you forgot, girls, I actually went out on that dance floor and had a good time."

"Only to protect your girlfriend from getting snatched up by another guy," Zack countered his friend.

"Wait, wait," Kimberly urged. "Rocky has a point, and I think he's one of the guys that can relax with the rest of us; we have proof of that. It's the rest of the red rangers here who can't."

"Who all went on that secret Code-Red mission a few years ago," Taylor and Ashley said with a shared smirk. The guys they were speaking of immediately knew they were never going to hold down that part of their pasts.

Nearly a minute passed before anyone in the large group said anything. The former red rangers couldn't find any defense at the moment and everyone else waited for them to speak. Finally, Jason did.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Taylor shrugged in response, a relaxed smile on her face. "Nothing, really. It's just a coincidence."

"A very weird one," Alyssa added.

"So y'all are blaming us for saving the world?" T.J. inquired next.

"Of course not," Cassie answered.

"It just seems," Ashley started, "that you guys are good leaders but, apparently, you suck at just relaxing with the rest of the world."

"You forgot egotistical," Taylor put in, earning all sorts of glares from not only the previous Power Ranger leaders but from most of the male ex-rangers.

"You're calling us egotistical," Cole, Eric and Wes looked at her at the same time.

Kimberly and Ashley went on the defense at once. "Watch what you say, boys," Kimberly warned. They knew she was a force to be reckoned with, more so when it came to Ashley and Taylor.

"Mind explaining your words, Earhardt?"

Taylor remembered that Eric had a tendency to call her by her last name, as she did with him. It was a habit. "I'm just saying that for you to recruit only the red rangers was more than a bit arrogant. I mean, what, you don't like the rest of us when it comes to saving the world from… whatever it was you were fighting?"

"And you didn't even take all the red rangers!" Aisha exclaimed when Taylor finished. "That was just mean, leaving Rocky behind."

"We didn't have enough red morphers," Tommy and Jason argued in defense.

"It was still mean," Katherine stated.

"Guys, don't worry, it's long forgotten," Rocky replied, barely hurt at the time of the event everyone was speaking of.

"Not to the girls, apparently," Wes said.

"Well, it was a huge insult that you thought we wouldn't be able to handle the job," Trini said.

"We never said that," Jason returned, glad that it was Trini who spoke that any other girl; at least the original Earth Power Rangers knew she would approach the fact calmly.

"Then why didn't you take us along?" Cassie asked, turning to T.J. and Andros.

The two only opened and closed their mouths continuously, trying to stumble on an explanation and finding none. The same happened when the rest of the girls looked to everyone else who went on the mission the males deemed Code-Red. It seemed they were in trouble for the operation. Again. For too long a time, the only sound they could hear was the music and chattering of people in the club. When he couldn't take it anymore, Tommy gave up.

"Okay, you're right. We're arrogant red rangers and we beg your forgiveness."

The girls were happy to hear that and smiled smugly when the rest of the former red rangers said things along the same lines as Tommy's words.

"That's all we wanted to hear," Kimberly said.

"So can we let it go," Tommy asked.

"I guess so," Katherine replied. The rest of the girls let the matter go.

"So what now?" Karone said.

"Anything," Ashley answered. "As long as it keeps Taylor out of the office and from behind the bar."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you want a free drink," Taylor retorted and threw her hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay, except in that case," Kimberly returned.

"There's a pool table and a foosball table in the gameroom next to the office if you guys want to play," Taylor informed, raising interest for most of the guys. She explained that almost none of the guests knew unless she or either of the Halliwell brothers told them and gave them the key to the gameroom. "Have fun, but don't take out the entire mini-fridge."

All the guys from the first Power Ranger team except for Billy left, Zhane almost left with Carlos but decided to stay back when Karone asked him to get her a drink, and everyone but Alyssa, Eric, and Cole from Taylor's old team followed the rest of the guys.

"I guess I should've told them about the gameroom when we first came here," Ashley said.

"And let them have the satisfaction of not having to go through that whole lesson in arrogance?" Taylor asked in disbelief. "No way."

"Did you notice that almost everyone on that Code-Red mission left us?" Kimberly observed.

"They'll never learn," Cassie added.

Zhane stuck up for his best friend and the other two red rangers who stayed behind. "Can I just point out that Andros, Cole and Eric are still here with you guys?"

"You can but it won't do anything," Aisha replied.

"I said almost all of them," Kimberly clarified. "I think you guys deserve something in return for staying back and not leaving off with the rest of them to play pool and foosball like we knew they would."

The three guys in question all beamed somewhat at the idea, but it was Zhane that asked what exactly they were willing to give with those words.

"Not much," Taylor answered, meriting a laugh from the girls and a playful hit on the arm by her sisters.

"But seriously," Ashley started, "you guys deserve something, even if it's for something like that. It just shows that there are some sweet guys out there."

"If you says so," Taylor retorted, trapping herself into a staring contest with Eric when she caught his glare.

"Anyway," Kimberly continued, "why don't we figure that later when we get home? What do you want to do right now?"

"I don't mind dancing a little more before the band gets here," Katherine suggested.

"When is the band getting here," Cassie brought up.

Taylor cast a glance at her watch. "Should be in a little less than half an hour."

"Plenty of time left for us to dance," Tanya said before getting up and heading back to the crowd in front of the stage dancing to the song rushing from the speakers around the club. Katherine, Aisha and Alyssa followed her lead, leaving the rest to remain.

"Aren't you going to go with them," Kimberly asked Ashley.

"I think I'll just take a break. How about some water?"

"I'll get it," Taylor suggested, heading to the bar.

"Oh, no, you don't," Ashley said as soon as Taylor offered. "You're not going behind the bar if I can help it. I'll be right back."

Taylor and Kimberly watched as their sister went behind the bar to grab a few bottles of water before getting caught into a conversation with a dance student from the community center they met months before. They turned back to see what their friends were talking about. The only thing they could notice, though, was that everyone was talking except for one person besides them.

Typically, no one would be able to see that Andros was staring at Ashley at the bar, but somehow it was painfully evident to Kimberly and Taylor. The younger sister couldn't believe that they hadn't patched things up and the other couldn't see how they stayed in the same house the last two nights without at least coming to blows about their previous relationship. They were certain, however, that the two still cared about each other to the point that it was hurting them both. Kimberly figured it wasn't helping that Ashley was wearing Andros's color that night. They both wondered how long would this continue.

Kimberly decided to take initiative and try to get Andros to talk. "Hey, Andros," she said loud enough for only him and Taylor to hear her. "You haven't talked practically all night. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he assured, putting on a smile that was obviously strained. At that, the rest of the Astro team that remained at the table looked at him, noticing that he was talking to Kimberly. He hoped they would at least respect his need for solitude and leave him alone for now.

"You're a bad liar," Taylor said in the softest voice she used all night. "And so is Ashley."

"What do you mean?"

"You both tell everyone you're fine," Taylor continued in her calm, almost soothing, tone, "but everyone knows you're both not. What you don't realize is it's hurting Ash even more."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

Kimberly knew Andros didn't understand them; she did know that Taylor was speaking the truth and promised to do her best to let Andros see. "She's an empath" she started. "That means she knows everything everyone is feeling. Actually, she feels all the emotions we feel, sometimes inadvertently. She's learned to control it and use it like a real empath should. She can transform and use anyone's emotions to her advantage but most of the time she just leaves them alone. But other times, our feelings just spring on her. Rarely do they ever consume her like they used to, but it's possible."

It was evident that Andros wasn't understanding where this was leading. "Again, I don't know what you mean."

Taylor wanted to be blunt but she decided to try and let it out as calmly as she could. "All this that you're holding back is only hurting the both of you. I don't know everything you're feeling but Ashley does, or at least she can. Given your history with each other, it wouldn't surprise me if she knew your feelings like a second nature. So you can only think about the pain she's in."

Andros didn't even deny what Taylor said. Usually, he would but something inside wouldn't let him. He felt his throat constrict as he held back any tears that might've fallen. He didn't care that everyone still at the table turned their attention to him. He didn't want to hide it anymore but he didn't know what to do.

"What do you expect me to do," he asked softly, turning his head away from everyone, who were either looking at him with worried faces or looking away in unease. "It's not like we can talk anymore."

"And why do you say that," Kimberly countered gently. "Because you still love each other? If anything, that's more reason to talk to each other."

"She doesn't love me anymore," Andros said with a tension in his voice, making some things more obvious to Kimberly and Taylor.

"You didn't say you don't love her anymore," Taylor pointed out.

Andros couldn't believe he let that slip. Hell, he couldn't believe he was doing this here where everyone could see. He knew Zhane and Karone were going to give him some kind of talk tonight about finally speaking to Ashley about their relationship, or what was left of it. "It's not like before."

"Nothing is," Taylor said, folding her elbows on the table and leaning forward so that Andros wouldn't keep looking away or eventually tune out anything she and Kimberly would say. "What exactly are you afraid of? Or is there something else?"

"Everything," Andros sighed. No one knew which question he was answering. Yet Kimberly and Taylor had a small idea of what he meant.

Taylor and Kimberly glanced back to see Ashley now engrossed in a conversation with the same girl from before and two other dance students who knew her as well. She was going to be distracted for some time.

"You know," Taylor began, "you both love hard."

"What," Andros said as he slowly turned his head back to face them.

"You both love hard," Kimberly repeated Taylor's words, now aware that Karone, Zhane, Cassie, even Eric and Trini were looking at them and listening to everything. "For different reasons, true, but it's still the same when it comes to you two."

"It can't happen again," Andros said firmly, as if it was a line of a concrete dogma he had to live by.

"Why," Taylor asked swiftly, surprising herself with the emotion in her voice, despite saying only a single word. She smiled in her mind when she saw that she now held Andros's attention. "Because you're scared? Because you don't know what might happen, or you don't want to know? Or just because?"

The last sentence took all of Andros's thoughts out of his head. It was the perfect answer. Just because. The words had an infinite number of endings and an infinite number of answers, which meant they were an infinite number of reasons and Andros honestly didn't know a single one. "Just because," he returned.

After he answered, Taylor slowly leaned back, looking at Andros with eyes that weren't so concerned but not dismissive at all. She cared, that much was obvious, because she wanted Ashley happy. He made her happy. They were both just too stubborn to accept it.

"Can I just ask," Kimberly said suddenly, "why you love everyone you do like your life depends on them?"

She knew she didn't have to ask and Andros knew it as well. It was doubtless that as Kimberly and Taylor learned about some of his history as Ashley revealed hers to them, at least enough to make that question meaningless. But Kimberly had a point in asking; she knew she had to ask, just so Andros could answer it himself and make him see a little bit of truth in this whole thing.

"Because it does," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Kimberly thought for a second that she missed his words but as soon as she saw his gaze shift to Ashley behind the bar, she knew what he said. "I can't lose them once I love them," he continued, part of him just letting words come out without any resistance. "If I do, it's hell all over again."

"And because you deserve it," Kimberly supplied, breaking a small smile on her lips at his honesty. "We know you deserve it, after everything you've been through. You lost everything and yet you still fought for something that was deemed hopeless. You lost everyone and the only thing you thought was driving you to continue was revenge. It was actually a love you couldn't let go. You saved the world and still fight for it because you know there are people who deserve to live in a world you thought you lost. You know they deserve to have people fight for them and people to love them. You deserve it and you found it. You're just scared to keep it."

"I don't have it anymore," he stated.

"It's not true if you say it," Kimberly countered before getting up and heading toward the bar to make sure Ashley was distracted enough. Andros needed to know why they were both timorous, or at least why he was.

"That doesn't make it untrue, either," he argued when Taylor waited with patient eyes for him to reply.

For some time, no one said anything. Taylor sat in her seat starting at Andros looking down at the table, finding the most effective thing to say, if there was anything useful to say. The rest of the group was wondering the same thing and whether or not they should stay silent. Karone couldn't stand the silence anymore or seeing her brother this way, but even if she didn't know the right thing to say, she had to say something.

"Andros-"

"You really want to know," Taylor asked, cutting Karone off accidentally. She kept her gaze steady as Andros raised his head to look at her. He made no other response or move for his answer but she could see the answer in his eyes. "You know Ash is the Charmed One of love and humanity. Even before she was Charmed, she loved life more than anything. Well, almost anything," she corrected. "But she always hoped for a better world for everyone and fought for it because she believed in that hope. She had faith in humanity, which I could never fully understand. But even so, do you know how much it takes for just one person to have that responsibility as a Charmed One?" She leaned forward after Andros shook his head gently.

For a second, Taylor was grateful that the group of tables she reserved for them was in one of the private alcoves created for small groups. It would be easier to talk without the worry of any of the club-goers listening in.

"Being the Charmed One of love and humanity means she has to love everything in it, and the stranger thing isn't that she can but that she does," Taylor explained, knowing Andros would say nothing before she finished. "I don't know how but she just does. But that does create some complications in other areas of our lives. There's no question that the Charmed Ones before us had to make a choice sometime in their lives between their lives as regular people and as Charmed Ones. You choose magic or normal life, saving innocents or living your life as one. We never had that ultimatum but Ashley didn't want it anyway. She knows what she would choose, and Kim and I love her for it. I never thought it was possible but she has more than enough love for one person; she has enough to love the world for all its beauties and faults. But that love can drive people crazy if it becomes too much. It can scare the life out of her or literally make her crazy like when she first got her empathy. The thing is she's so capable of love and has so much of it, that whatever and whoever she loves, she loves them with everything she has because she's so full of this boundless love. But that can only scare her when life comes back to mind and everything falls down again. Too much love is just too much, period."

Taylor took a breather and tried to measure if anything she was saying was registering in Andros's mind. She and Kimberly wanted him to see it but Ashley needed him to know, even if she didn't know it herself.

Kimberly returned and took her seat by Taylor, knowing what Taylor already told Andros and the rest of the table. She could only wonder what Andros was thinking after looking at his face, conflicted emotions fighting for dominance. She waited for Taylor to continue.

"That, and something else." Taylor took some time to find the right words for her second explanation. By now, everyone who was still there was paying attention to all she said, but she couldn't focus on that.

"There's a big struggle for all three of us as Charmed Ones but I think to an extent, the biggest struggle is for Ashley. I told you before that at one point the Charmed Ones had to decide between a magical life and a normal one. When we found that out, Ashley wouldn't show it but Kim and I knew she was scared again, but for a completely different reason. Loving isn't something she does, it's something she is. If and when she loves someone, it's forever. But she was scared that if it came down to saving someone she loved as a normal person and saving an innocent because of the duties of a Charmed One, she wouldn't know who to choose. One calls for her duty while one calls for her heart. Either way, the decision would kill her. It's like asking her to choose between me and Kim, or worse between us and a world full of innocents who will never know the fight she made for them. It's something she can never win and she's scared that it will happen. She says there's if it'll happen, she always says when. And so…"

Andros didn't need her to say anymore. Taylor said so much that she thought she couldn't say anymore. It just worried her that if it was too much for her say, how hard would it be for Ashley to realize and fully accept it? She kept her eyes on Andros, silently begging that he would understand now why it was so hard for Ashley. The truth was that she didn't know why herself but what she did know, she told him. She hoped it would be enough.

Kimberly looked around to see how the rest of the table was taking it. Most of the looks told her they thought what Taylor said was amazing and more so if it were true, which they had no doubt of in their minds. Moreover the looks Cole's and Eric's faces told her that they couldn't believe that Taylor had said all of that. If it had depended on who they were as rangers, Kimberly would have been fit to tell Andros about Ashley. It wasn't that Taylor and Ashley were closer than either was to Kimberly; she knew they shared their bond equally. It was just that Taylor had become fitter to tell them the truth. Kimberly couldn't help but make sure that Andros took everything to mind.

"Taylor's telling the truth, Andros," she said, hoping she didn't disrupt too much of his reverie. "Ash is only scared because she has too much love. She thinks she can't love anyone, even us, more than she _has_ to love the world and the rest of humanity, but she can. She's just scared if she has to choose. But that doesn't mean she can't try."

"She won't unless you let her," Taylor added. "Just let her."

Andros looked away again, away from them and from Ashley's direction still at the bar, trying her best to finish up her conversation. He didn't know exactly what to say to that but he wanted to say something. "I know," he whispered, knowing Taylor and Kimberly would hear it.

"Hey," Kimberly said softly, not daring to raise her voice any higher right now. "It doesn't have to be now. It'll take a lot of time, maybe more than you can think of right now. But just… give it some more time. I mean, you've got forever."

"What?"

Kimberly suddenly smiled, her heart fond over a small tradition Ashley shared with no one but Andros. It was too cute for her or Taylor to forget. "Ash told us about the Casper thing."

"What Casper thing," Zhane asked aloud, forgetting that it had nothing to do with him, which he was reminded of when Karone slapped him hard on the arm.

Andros wanted to answer the question this time, a small smile falling on his lips for the first time in days. "I'd always ask her if I could keep her forever," he explained, suddenly remembering the first time Ashley made him watch the movie with her and when he involuntarily asked her the same question from the film.

"And her answer was always the same," Taylor finished, not needing to say the word aloud.

There wasn't anything more anyone could do now but stay silent. They stayed that way until Ashley came back with her hands full of frosted water bottles.

"Sorry it took so long," she apologized. "I got into a conversation with Julie and I kind of got lost in it."

"No prob, little sis," Kimberly said, giving Ashley a small smile for forgiveness Ashley didn't need to ask for.

As soon as Ashley sat down and everyone grabbed their water bottle, she looked around, wondering why no one said anything since she returned. Something was wrong it she knew it was going to bother her. "What's wrong?"

Taylor turned to Ashley and patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing of much importance," she lied. "Don't worry about it."

As soon as Taylor said those words, Ashley knew she had to let it go for now. There was no way any of them would tell her if she asked, at least not now. She slightly frowned in defeat, but didn't let the expression stay long on her face. It was supposed to be a good night for them. She started wondering why none of the guys returned from the gameroom or why the other girls hadn't come back from the dance floor.

"Oh, wow," Taylor said abruptly, practically jumping out of her seat. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I've got one last job to do," she explained, running off before her sisters could say otherwise. Three minutes later, they saw her walk onstage and call for everyone's attention with the microphone.

"All right, everyone, having a good time so far?" She was answered with several shouts of affirmation from everyone around the club. "Well, the night's about to get even better. Here tonight is one of the greatest bands of our time and I know you will all love them. Everyone, give it up for the Goo Goo Dolls!" When she finished, roars and claps of applause came from everyone and she walked off the stage for the band to begin.

She returned to her table, giving Ashley and Kimberly each a hug. "Hope you guys enjoy."

"We definitely will," Ashley assured.

Everyone at the table turned their attention to the stage, waiting for the guitarist to strum a few strings. As soon as he had though, Taylor suddenly felt like slapping herself. She cast quick glances between Andros and Ashley, making sure they were all right. At any moment now, either of them could've bolted from their seat and ran out of the club to only god knows where. Taylor shifted her gaze when she felt Kimberly's eyes on her, yelling at her for doing this here and now. She was going to get some kind of talk, if not from Kimberly, then from Ashley. The only hope Taylor had now was that everything she and Kimberly told Andros would get through his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** There you go! Can't be mad at me... for now. Now, review, damn it! Yes, I'm getting aggressive. I'm mean when I'm lacking reviews. I could be mean enough to take this story down... Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. And the Goo Goo Dolls and their music isn't mine either. Not matter how much I want it to be.

**A/N:** Agh, I know, bad writer! I haven't updated in forever and I'm ashamed of myself. But here it is! And I hope it makes up for the past month without updates and I think a lot of you will be happy with it.

**A/N:** Calling all A/A fans! I repeat, calling all A/A fans! Read further, please.

_Fire Dolphin_: Glad you love it. To tell the truth, I don't know if I'm going to make it Tommy/Kim; it's all going to depend on the readers and what they want. So probably, yes, it will most likely end in T/K, but we can never be too sure. Here's the update!

_Star Fata_: Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

_Phantom Rogue_: I know, he still loves her. Whoo! Now to get him to do something about it... Well, seeing as how I'm the writer... Teresa is annoying, isn't she? Yes, I'm getting rid of her. She reminds me too much of Kadri and Maura. Bleh! Hope you like this one, very A/A.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow_: I honestly forgot what song that was. I think it's 'Iris' but I'm not so sure. It's just an indicator of how horrible I've been as a writer for not updating. Forgive me! Well, I'm trying to make up for it with this one. And I'm definitely sure you'll like this one. A/A moment, A/A moment! Enjoy it.

Have fun with the chapter, people!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

It was taking all of Ashley's strength to hold back everything she wanted to do. She wanted to scream, to run, to cry, to jump into the biggest chasm possible. She had to get away but she couldn't bring herself to get up and get out. All she could do was sit in her seat in between her sisters and listen to the band sing the song Taylor obviously requested because she knew Ashley loved it. Unfortunately, it was also the song that made her want to break down for being so close to her heart. She held back her tears, straining her eyes while listening to the lines she couldn't escape from.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
_'_Cause I know you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't wanna go home right now_

Ashley felt a hand on her right wrist and turned to see Taylor's concerned gaze. She knew Kimberly was feeling the same sisterly worry. Ashley gave a half-hearted smile, unsure if she could do anything else. She turned her attention back to the band, hoping her mind would let her just hear the music instead of listen to the words. She found it near impossible.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__And sooner or latter it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

After the first chorus, Ashley felt some ease, albeit very diminutive. She looked down at her hands that she now placed on the table, believing for a moment that she could get through this. Yet whatever strength she had keeping her steady collapsed when she made the mistake of looking up. Once her eyes met Andros's, she knew she had to get away. As soon as she broke her gaze from his, she practically flew from her seat and out the club. She didn't stop when she heard her friends shoot up from their own seats and call her name in panic.

* * *

"Come on." 

Kimberly grabbed Taylor's hand when they were out of P3, scanning the area for Ashley. She hoped her sensing power would work quickly, and thankfully she felt something pull her toward the park a block from the club. Ashley had unquestionably used her superspeed once she was out of the sight of everyone waiting in line to get into the club. Kimberly and Taylor jogged until they reached the side of the building and checked that no one was around before Kimberly orbed them both to the park.

They looked around as best as they could with the little light the moon provided. It didn't take them long before they found Ashley softly swaying back and forth in one of the swings.

Ashley knew they followed her; they were always there with her whether she needed them or not. She was just unsure if she wanted any company at the moment. Making no movement when she heard them running toward her and call out her name, she merely remained in the swing, letting whatever tears she let escape dry on her cheeks. A memory played like a clip from a film in her mind.

_

* * *

The Surf Spot was nearly empty with the exception of the former Astro Rangers and Karone, who had stayed behind to finish the celebration. It had been two weeks since Ashley and the rest of the team returned from their last stop at KO-35. The people of Angel Grove were still commemorating the group for their victory and everything the Power Rangers had done for the town during the last six years. The public believed the single group was the first group of teens who had been mysteriously saving the town for over half a decade, and the same group whose true identities were constantly investigated by Bulk and Skull. At first the rangers wanted to tell the truth and admit that they were only the current team in a line of tradition where each member was chosen, but that would only set the rest of the world into another investigation of who the original and past Power Rangers were. It was best to let them believe what they already did._

_Two weeks and the celebrations were still going. One person who was one of the most amazed was Adelle Ferguson, who couldn't believe that the rangers were the same kids who occasionally visited her establishment and seemed to strangely disappear off the edge of the Earth afterward. She kept her head down to earth, though, and offered her restaurant/recreation center as a haven for the teens when the public became too much for them. This was one of those nights; the teens hadn't had any quiet time with just each other or their families and they thought two weeks was long enough. Adelle closed the Surf Spot so that the former Astro Rangers would have a place to hang out and enjoy their friends and family without the world hounding after them._

_By midnight, all their families went home, tired from the day. T.J. and Carlos left when Adelle needed a ride home, telling the rest that they would see them tomorrow. The girls were cleaning the minor mess around the place while the Andros and Zhane were playing one last game of pool together. Ashley almost regretted teaching the game to them; they rarely visited the Surf Spot without heading the to billiards table now. They would have kept playing if Karone hadn't dragged them to help clean._

_When they were finished Zhane was hungry again and decided to get some of Adelle's irresistible fries no one could refuse. Karone went to make sure he didn't burn himself with the stove or microwave and Cassie went to refill the drinks dispenser to help out Adelle for the next day. Ashley fell into the closest seat she could find and rested her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes for a moment's respite. She had barely gotten enough sleep the last two weeks and could only worry about the days to come. She, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos were allowed to graduate with the rest of their class, the principal excusing their absence for saving the world from absolute destruction. After that, they were all planning to attend Angel Grove University, the idea of staying close to home a comfort in their minds. However, Ashley discovered she got into the University of California at Los Angeles as well as the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising; now she had to figure out if she wanted to stay in Angel Grove or move to L.A. It wouldn't be an easy decision. _

_Ashley was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, making her jump up as if someone poured freezing water on her. She sat back down when she saw Andros's face behind her. _

"_Hey, don't worry, it's just me," he said, sorry for startling her. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_You didn't," she replied. "I'm just a little jittery, I guess."_

"_Why?" Andros took the seat across from her, watching her with patient eyes._

"_I don't know," Ashley admitted. "Maybe just because after all this is over, I've got to get on with whatever the future has for me."_

"_You're not one to sit and take what life throws at you," Andros stated. "You choose what to take from life. I know you do. And besides, I'll be right there for you the whole time."_

"_Andros, you can't-"_

"_Ash," Andros cut her off. "Don't."_

_When he said those words, Ashley's mind shifted back to five days ago. There wasn't much alone time for personal talks for any of the rangers but Ashley had found some time with Andros. She ended up meeting him on accident one morning at the park near Angel Grove Lake when neither could sleep and found themselves wondering about their futures at five in the morning with almost no one else around. _

_Eventually, they stumbled on the subject of Andros being with Ashley the entire time after all this blew over. Ashley had been meaning to talk to him about it for days but couldn't find the time. A week and a half ago, she was just ecstatic that Andros was going with them back home to Earth. But now, after seeing how he reacted to the public wanting to speak with him, Karone and Zhane practically 24/7 and seeing how much effort he had to put in just to make life work in Angel Grove, she had to think about the choice he made. She finally realized this may have been too much for him. Moreover, she felt guilty at being one of the reasons he came to Earth with them. Ashley knew he said that all of them were his home but something inside her told her that he was staying mostly for her. She was suddenly a little angry at herself for basically taking him away from his home planet which was rebuilding itself after going through hell. Ultimately, she told herself that she had to convince him to go back. Their conversation over what the future had in store of them suddenly turned into a dispute over Andros staying on Earth instead of returning to KO-35._

"_Are you saying you don't want me here," Andros asked, his voice slightly heated but mostly confused and hurt._

"_Of course I want you here, but you have to go back," Ashley urged. "You need to go back."_

"_Why are telling me this, Ashley?"_

"_Because you're doing this for me, because I needed you to come with me since I felt so horrible about coming home without you, but you need to go home. Earth isn't your home."_

"_No, _you're_ my home," Andros repeated, disappointed that he couldn't convince Ashley to believe it._

"_You don't know me, Andros," Ashley said, letting her words spill without thinking. "I know I want you to stay, more than anything, but you need to go back. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and you wanted to go back to KO-35 but you couldn't because you suddenly made a life for yourself here. I would never be able to-"_

_Her words and thoughts were cut off as she felt Andros's lips press onto hers with such intensity that she was unsure it was actually Andros. They had kissed only once when she thought she'd never see him again. It was a soft kiss but it stayed in her mind and she had been yearning to kiss him since then. However, she had figured that she would always be the one to give the kiss; after all that time together in space, she presumed that even though he was a good leader who could always take charge, he would forever be the shy one when it came to romance. The kiss certainly changed her mind about that. _

_When their lips parted, Ashley's eyes were still closed from the kiss, thinking the feeling of his mouth on hers would disappear as soon as she did. Yet when she heard Andros's next words, she had to look at his face. _

"_You don't know _me_, Ash," Andros said, his voice so soft, Ashley thought she almost missed his words. She almost let her eyes close again when she heard him call her 'Ash' once more; everyone had called her when they got to know her but there was something in the way Andros said it that made her remember the kiss they just shared. "If you really think," Andros continued, his voice still mellifluous to her ears, "that I would leave you to go back to KO-35 or that I even came back here for any reason besides what I told you before, there's a lot you have to learn about me. I need you to know who I am, Ash. I came here because you are my home and I'm going to stay because you're my home."_

_After that, Ashley put up no argument. Something told her she couldn't bring it up again now, but she was unsure if she could ever let the matter go. Right now, she didn't want to bring Andros down and decided to let things be for now. She knew Andros knew what she wanted to say but he wasn't going to say anything. They had to change the subject._

"_You're tired," Andros asked suddenly._

"_Yeah," Ashley answered. "I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"_

"_No, I'll get it," Andros offered, putting his hand on her shoulder before she got up. "I'll be right back."_

"_Thanks," she said, finding her head resting once again on her arms. She didn't see Andros talk to Cassie briefly before getting their drinks nor did she do anything but close her eyes until she heard the cups softly touch the table. _

"_Thanks," she repeated with a gentle smile, taking a sip from the straw. She noticed Andros stir his soda with his straw, looking into the cup as if he was staring off into space. "Hey, you all right?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm that rested on the table._

_Andros looked up and paused for a quick second before smiling at her. "Perfectly fine." His eyes flashed to the table again like he needed a moment to think before getting out of his seat and offering his hand to Ashley. "Want to dance?"_

"_What," Ashley responded, trying to keep the surprise from her voice. "Why-"_

_She was cut off once again when Andros simply said, "Just dance with me." Ashley didn't even bother resisting._

_The only thing Ashley could feel on the empty floor was that life was perfect at this point in time. Everyone said she had one of the perfect lives with her well-off family and the best friends anyone could ask for. True, she had that and a real family with real friends, but nothing was more perfect that Andros leading her in a dance, even without the music. She knew he was trying, his steps stumbling every now and then and it only made her smile. She almost jumped when she heard music play over the speakers._

"_What the-" she started involuntarily. When she turned her head to the side, she saw Cassie and Karone staring her and Andros, beaming with smiles. Zhane was by Karone, munching on his fries while grinning at his best friend. Ashley chose to ignore that little fact when she looked back at Andros, deciding that his smile was the best thing she would ever see for the rest of her life. She continued to sway with him to the music, hearing the lyrics of the Goo Goo Dolls' "Iris". She'd remember the song forever now, partially because it was the first time they truly danced together but mostly because of what he said to her._

_As she took in the last line of the chorus, she stared at Andros as he finally spoke. "I'm always going to be with you, Ash. You're always going to be my home and I'm always going to stay."_

_Ashley couldn't stop herself from asking why, hoping what she'd hear would be what she needed to finally believe everything._

_Andros's smile grew the smallest bit wider, hoping this moment would last forever in his mind. "Because I'm falling for you. I'm falling fast and I don't want to stop. Ever."_

_She'd remember that forever.

* * *

_

Ashley wondered if she would ever have another moment like that with Andros again. That memory was only second to the first time he said he loved her, beating her by just one second from saying it to him. She'd remember them forever but she wanted to live them over more than anything. She continued to sway in the swing, wondering what would happen next. 

Kimberly bent down slowly beside her sister and laid her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Hey, Ash," she said gently. "You okay?"

Ashley simply nodded, unable to say anything right now. She felt Taylor bend down, placing her hand on Ashley's arm.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Taylor said. "It was stupid of me to forget."

"It's not your fault, Tay," Ashley returned, knowing it was no one's fault for what was happening. A part of her blamed herself, another blamed whatever destiny there was out there she had to fulfill, and another part just told her that this was no one's fault, even hers. "You made a sweet gesture; I just won't let myself take it."

"I still shouldn't have forgotten," Taylor countered.

"Don't blame yourself," Ashley urged, finally turning her head to look at her sister. "If you do, then how the hell am I going to get through this?"

Taylor pulled Ashley into a hug, Kimberly joining in a second later. Words were completely useless at the moment but she wasn't going to stand by and not comfort her sister. None of them said anything for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts until Ashley spoke, her voice close to a whisper.

"You guys were talking about me when I was gone, weren't you?" She wasn't accusing them; she was merely asking.

"How'd you know," Kimberly asked absentmindedly. Ashley turned to her sister with a look in her eyes that made Kimberly think twice. "Right. We were that obvious, huh?"

Ashley nodded before asking what exactly were they talking about.

"You and Andros," Taylor admitted after exchanging glances with Kimberly. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I asked Andros if he was okay," Kimberly explained. "One question led to another and we ended up on… that."

"Hmm," Ashley responded softly, looking in front of her at nothing in particular.

"We told him about the empathy thing," Taylor added. "Then after a while, we were stuck on why he was scared. After that, I felt like he should know why you were scared, just to know the truth. I think it made him think a lot about you two, but I'm sorry if you didn't want us to say anything."

There was nothing but the sound of night after that. Ashley deliberated on her feelings about what Taylor just said. She thought a part of her was the tiniest bit angry at Kimberly and Taylor for telling Andros what they did, but she knew she actually wasn't. She felt a little disappointed in herself for not being the one who talked to him. It had to happen sooner or later and Ashley knew she probably wouldn't be able to talk to him about it herself; maybe it was better that he heard it from them. But she definitely wasn't angry.

"Don't worry," she told her sisters. "I'm not mad if that's what you're wondering. I'm just confused."

"Who wouldn't be," Kimberly said, letting Ashley's head rest on her shoulder. "I just don't know how you're being so strong about this."

"I'm not strong," Ashley argued. "If I was, I'd be over this and I would've told Andros myself."

"You're just not ready," Taylor offered, not wanting Ashley to blame herself for anything. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Andros is either. This isn't something you guys can fix with one talk in one night. It's going to take a lot. But I know you two will get there eventually."

"You two just have to stop telling yourselves that you don't still care for each other and that you both need just a little more time," Kimberly put in.

"It's been over three years, I think my time is running out," Ashley said, the smallest of laughter in her voice. "And I never said I didn't care about him."

"Come to think of it," Taylor thought aloud, "he never said that either."

Ashley let out a sigh before speaking again. "I'm just not ready now." She was starting to dislike being associated with the phrase but she had no other way to describe what she was feeling.

"We're not rushing you," Taylor said.

"And Andros would never ask you to do so, either," Kimberly assured. "Just remember that we love you," she reminded.

"Of course I do," Ashley replied, let a small smile come from her lips. "How on earth am I supposed to forget that?"

After one more embrace, they walked back to P3 together, none in a rush to get back. They needed the walk.

* * *

By the time the three returned, most of the guys had returned from the gameroom; only Zack, Carlos, Danny, Max and Merrick remained in the room. The rest were sitting at the collection of tables along with their friends. The band was taking a break for ten minutes and everyone in the club was waiting for them to return onstage. 

Ashley's thoughts were almost clear, or at least became more lucid, from the slow fifteen-minute walk she took with her sisters. Nothing was solved but she found control over her emotions and couldn't wait to get back to P3 and enjoy what she could of the rest of the night.

"Are you going to be okay," Taylor checked when they got to the bottom of the stairs and looked on toward their old teammates.

"I'm good," Ashley checked. "But I'm going to get something to drink first; I'm thirsty from the walk."

"All right, see you in a few," Kimberly said before walking back with Taylor. "So, the little brat boys are back," she commented when she got to the table.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jason asked, offense written over his face.

"I thought it'd be funny?" Kimberly offered. "I'm just kidding, Jase, you know I love you like my brother; what else am I supposed to call you?"

"My name?"

She took a moment to pretend to ponder over his words. "Nah."

"Whatever," Jason gave up.

"We started feeling a little guilty and didn't want another interrogation from you girls," Tommy admitted. "Seriously, you guys can be scary when you get into investigator-mode."

"Nice to know," Aisha replied to her old team leader.

Taking the closest empty seat, Kimberly asked if everyone was enjoying their night, attaining only pleasant responses. "I hope everyone's doing okay." She glanced around the tables when she said that, her gaze lasting only a second longer on Andros, giving him a small smile for comfort.

Conversations spurred up quickly enough but T.J.'s voice captured almost everybody's attention when he made a quick observation.

"Hey, it looks like Ashley's in the middle of something big. Did something go wrong?"

The group directed their attention to where T.J. was looking, finding Ashley trying to mediate between two young ladies in an apparently heated conversation.

"I'm going to see what's up," Taylor said as she got out of her seat. "It's probably nothing. They might just be disputing over which girl gets to take Ashley's dance class; she's pretty popular among the students."

"I hope everything's all right," Katherine uttered.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Zack brought up.

After some rather ridiculous and unnecessary disputes, they decided on a picnic at a park a bit far off from the houses along with football and volleyball. Kimberly had to put a little downer on the whole idea.

"You guys go have fun at the park. Taylor, Ashley and I are going to search around in the attic at the manor to see if there's anything to help… our situation." Suddenly, everyone wanted to stay back and help the three in their search, eager to find a solution to their problems that began days ago. "No, you guys really shouldn't get too involved in it. We'll call for you guys if we find anything urgent."

"Fine, but only if you promise to come to the park for the picnic while there's still a lot of sun out," Katherine posted an ultimatum, one that everyone agreed on.

"Okay, whatever you say," Kimberly acquiesced. "We'll come by around four or five."

"Three o'clock," Aisha declared. "No later than that."

"All right, three o'clock."

"Um, is everything all right over there," Cole mentioned, pointing over to where Taylor and Ashley were. "I don't think nice conversations look like that."

Everyone turned their heads in the same direction again, this time to find two other females around Ashley and Taylor's age noticeably arguing with the sisters. The two younger girls who were bickering before stood aside and watched with anxious eyes.

"Oh, shit," Kimberly said suddenly. Several of the group asked what was wrong and who the other girls were, but she just got up and excused herself quickly, leaving the group with more questions than answers.

"Anyone knows what's going on," Tommy asked the group, everyone shaking their heads in response.

"Can somebody explain to me why Ashley and Kimberly are holding Taylor's arms down," Max brought up, the situation swiftly becoming more engaging.

"She looks pretty angry," Danny observed.

"Try pissed off," Zhane put in. "Actually, all of them do."

It took only a few seconds before some of them realized what could possibly happen. "Uh-oh," Wes let out.

"What?" half the group asked.

"Oh my god, she's going to punch the girl," Tanya said without a second thought. Immediately, Taylor's team and some of the guys voiced their disbelief at the possibility.

"No way would she do that."

"She's not that mean."

"Slap her, maybe," Alyssa said, "but she won't punch."

"She'll do it," Eric stated with a firm tone.

"No, she won't."

"Come on, you can't believe that."

"She's going to do it," Wes and Eric declared concurrently, causing more words of debate to pass in the group. They turned their heads to the girl in question when they heard a popping sound from the same direction. The girl Taylor was arguing with was practically on the ground.

* * *

Voila! Cute sister and A/A moment and a laugh at the end. I think. Hope this one ties you guys over until the next update. Be nice and review. Please. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Yes, another update. Took forever though, and it's taking forever to write. But I shall remain dedicated to this neverending story.

_TrueRomantic:_ I know, I love the sister moments too. Okay, so that's one for Tommy and Kim.

_dthstlkr69:_ Thanks. Actually, I've yet to see someone use that pairing. I don't know if I'd go that way, but who knows? That's not a bad idea.

_Star Fata, lilasecrets:_ And here's your update!

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ I love it when Taylor gets violent. It's funny, isn't it? Here's your answer.

_Phantom Rogue:_ Yes, I had to get that moment in there. I was starting to weep for Ash and Andros. I like how everyone likes the ending. They better enjoy this chapter.

_nightlancer6000:_ Glad you liked it and here's your answer. Well, actually, you have to read on just a bit more.

_kerok29:_ Trust me, I'm trying to get them as involved in the story as I can. I just never figured how hard that would be since it's the girls' story. But it's not a bad idea. We just have to see where my loop of a mind leads me.

Vous-amusez!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Everyone followed the girls into the Halliwell manor with caution, saying nothing as Ashley and Kimberly were trying to calm Taylor down. She was still livid at the girl who got the worst of her, though the brawl ended in Taylor's favor. Other than pulling her away from the girl, their friends didn't dare to get anywhere near Taylor. Chris and Wyatt told her to go home, threatening to bind her powers if she didn't.

"That's going to leave a scar," Kimberly stated when she finished healing the cut on Taylor's arm.

"Well, I can't feel anything so it won't matter."

"You're still like a volcano," Ashley joked, coming back from the downstairs bathroom with a first-aid kit. She bandaged up the few cuts she got from trying to pry her younger sister away from the scuffle.

"Only because she insulted you for, like, the fiftieth time," Taylor defended, sitting back down when she was about to get up but Kimberly gently shoved her back into her seat; she still had a few bruises Kimberly had to heal.

"Sit down, Tay," Kimberly ordered. "And don't exaggerate."

"Well, she really isn't," Ashley commented.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Alyssa interjected, "but could we ask what was going on back in the club?"

The three sisters looked at each other before Taylor shrugged and said, "Might as well."

"I was talking with Julie, a student of mine from the high school I teach at during the school year," Ashley started. "She's entering in a dance competition and asked me if I would mind spending some extra time helping her with her routine. I didn't get to answer her when one of her rivals, Layne, decided to butt in and they exchanged a few insults, one thing led to another and before I knew it, Layne's 'teachers' stepped in. It was like a three-woman army verbal attack. I ended up saying some… colorful things to Maria."

"Maria?"

"One of Layne's teachers," Taylor explained. "The other teacher's name is Ava. Anyway, I had a problem with what they were saying to Julie and Ash so I asked them nicely to leave the whole thing alone."

"She did, actually," Ashley put in. "But with Maria, nice doesn't exist."

"We tried to reason with her and Ava but some bitches just don't know when to shut up," Taylor added, Kimberly and Ashley immediately reprimanding her by clearing their throats. "Sorry, you two, but you know how I get when it comes to Maria. Anyway, I finally told her that if she didn't leave, then the next time I saw her, I'd pound her into the wall. Instead, Ava decides to start it up with me and by then I was about to blow. Only Kim and Ash were holding me back."

"And the rest you guys can figure out," Kimberly finished.

"But do you three have a problem with these Maria and Ava girls or something," Karone asked.

"Sort of," Ashley answered. "It's more like she has a problem with me."

"There was one spot for the dance department at the high school," Kimberly explained. "It came down to Ash and Maria. The school brought up the suggestion that they could each teach half of the classes that were considered a full load for the dance teachers. Ash was willing to accept the proposal but apparently, Maria's too good to share the spotlight with any other teacher."

"What spotlight," Cassie asked, a scoff about to fall from her lips.

"I don't know," Taylor returned. "She just has a big ego. She's resented Ash for it ever since, even though she got what she wanted from another school. She actually goes out of her way to make sure her students go after Ashley's. I swear, some people hold the most ridiculous grudges."

"While some people have the worst temper," Kimberly said, eyes narrowing at Taylor.

Taylor turned her head to her sister, her eyes saying what Kimberly knew was coming. "What do you expect? I'm the Charmed One of rage, it was bound to happen."

"That and you're just so overprotective of us," Ashley said, getting up from her seat and walking over to give Taylor a hug. "I love you for it, but next time, let me get the first punch in."

Everyone who knew Ashley had to chuckle at that.

"Yeah, right," Taylor said, "like you'd ever do that."

"You never know," Ashley shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going into the kitchen to get something to eat; you guys can cook your own dinner tonight."

"Right behind you," Zhane said, almost everyone else following right after.

Taylor was one of the last to go into the kitchen, doubting there was enough room in there. Some of them probably went into the backyard since none of them returned to the family room. She was about to take the risk of going in when she caught Wes and Eric's knowing faces, both appearing as if they would break out in laughter at any moment.

"What?" she asked.

"I better go see if there's any food left," Wes said, obviously wanting to get away from the unavoidable.

"What is it," Taylor asked again.

"Nothing," Eric replied, his smirk saying otherwise.

Taylor scanned her mind to see what he could find so funny in this situation, discovering his reason for amusement a second before she was about to give up. "Aw, jeez, come on, you've got to be kidding me." She couldn't believe he still remembered.

"It's not that easy to forget," Eric retorted, recalling the second time he saw Taylor after the coalescing of their teams to defeat the MutOrgs.

* * *

_The day wasn't going well for Eric. Actually, the past two weeks hadn't been going well. He was becoming bored with the criminals who seemed to be a waste of his time and finding himself behind his desk more often than he was out protecting Silver Hills. This was not how his job was supposed to go. He didn't mind the respite, but one could only take the inactivity for so long. He was so bored that he actually accepted Wes's invitation to join him and some of their colleagues for lunch at the new restaurant/bar in town. Now he found himself tuning out the conversations around him. _

_Eric's attention started wandering around the establishment, finding nothing noteworthy until he saw a familiar face at the bar. His eyes widened when he realized it was Taylor and all sorts of questions sprang up in his mind. He hadn't seen her since she hunted Cole down after the Code-Red mission and found her team leader along with him, Wes, Carter, Andros and T.J., though she hadn't paid much attention to the last three rangers. She was too busy fuming with questions about where they had gone. Eventually, she got the truth out of Cole, which seemed to anger her even more, though they guessed it was because they had not allowed any yellow or female rangers on the mission. They hadn't crossed paths with each other until now. _

_Uncertainty passed through his mind when Eric couldn't figure if he was relieved, annoyed, or nervous at finally seeing Taylor again. She had always been the one to get to him when the rest of the rangers knew him too well or were the slightest bit scared of him to do anything to irritate him. Worse, it seemed to be effortless for her, even amusing. He had to notice her supposed hostility towards everyone when he first met her, even to her teammates sometimes. He guessed the reason was because of her military discipline, something he could understand. But there was something else; she was defensive, aggressive, and Eric sensed cynical could be added to that list. Army training couldn't make her that antagonistic. _

_He tried to map out any reason for the way she was but that train of thought halted when Eric noticed she was talking heatedly with a guy at the bar. He felt the smallest bit of jealousy hit him but suppressed it when he realized its presence. Instead, he felt concern when he saw that Taylor was arguing with the gentleman. At first, the two seemed civil but it soon became obvious that the man was infuriating Taylor. She slapped a small manila envelope on the bar in front of the man, said something Eric presumed was a threat and turned around to leave. Suddenly, the guy grabbed her arm roughly enough to pull her back to whisper something to her, the abrupt malice on his face unnerving Eric from afar. Taylor said something to him and attempted to yank her arm back but it angered the man further and he forced her onto the barstool beside him. He got up from his seat but Taylor didn't wait before bolting up from hers, the guy catching her arm again and pulling her back. The only difference this time was an added slap to her face that sent Eric from his seat, startling Wes and their colleagues, and toward the crowd that was forming around Taylor and the stranger._

_Pushing his way through the throng, Eric could see Taylor land a hit to the guy's face which caused the man to retaliate with his own, missing her face and hitting her shoulder instead. She gave another punch that hit its target, the brawl becoming a full-out fistfight with a few kicks thrown in. No one tried to stop the fight and the barkeeps looked too scared to interfere, so the blows continued. Finally reaching the two, Eric paused to take in everything around him but when the man hit Taylor in the same shoulder as before with a fist that made her stumble and nearly fall, Eric went forward to pull the guy back and threw his own punch at the offender. He would've executed the whole thing more diplomatically like a Silver Guardian should but his personal concern and instinct got to him first. _

_Taylor seemed to bounce back from her near tumble and so did the guy; evidently, he had bad aim but it took a lot to make him bleed, let alone keep him down. Eric soon found himself in the middle of the two to try and push them apart in vain and ended up with Taylor's fist striking his own face. When she suddenly froze as soon as she recognized him, the other guy finally landed a blow to her lower cheek. Finally having enough, he pushed the two apart, Wes arriving beside him to hold the guy back as Eric tried to stop Taylor from breaking out in more violence. It seemed her shock hadn't completely registered and she couldn't stop throwing hits or stop trying to escape Eric's restraint on her. She would've succeeded if he hadn't decided that he couldn't take anymore and threw her over his shoulder, heading toward the exit and leaving the crowd to wonder what just happened._

_Walking toward his SG SUV, Eric tried his best to ignore the blows on his back from Taylor. By the time Eric opened the back door of the SUV and put Taylor down from the weight she added to his shoulders, Wes exited the restaurant and came over to check on the two. He informed that the guy was being taken care of by the other Silver Guardians and came out to see if Eric found out about the state of affairs, but it seemed Eric was too busy trying to hold Taylor's wrists from breaking out again and keeping her under control in terms of her anger and violence. _

"_Taylor, Taylor, stop it! Calm down!" He shouted at her to try and quiet her down, but nothing worked until he forced her to look at his face and told her once more that everything was fine. Taylor stopped her paroxysm and took in heavy breaths, using the time to calm herself down. When Eric saw that she was mollified and that she wasn't going to throw any more punches or kicks, he turned to Wes. _

"_Wes, go get the first aid kit and help Taylor patch up before we take her to the medical center at Bio-Lab," he said while rubbing his cheek, the pain from Taylor's punch earlier still present, not forgetting the bruises he may have gotten on his back from Taylor's hits. Eric knew from their first encounters that Taylor was a force to be reckoned with but he never figured her to be this restless._

"_Are you kidding," Wes started. "Did you see what she did to the guy? Hell, look what she did to you." Wes pointed to Eric himself to stress his point. "Quite honestly, I'm scared of what she's capable of if I even try to put a band-aid on her. You're going to have to take care of her yourself."_

"_You aren't seriously scared of her," Eric said incredulously. "She's harmless."_

"_Really," Wes said, his skepticism taking over the whole word. He went to grab the first-aid kit from the SUV and tossed it over to Eric. "Even so, I doubt she'd let anyone help her and I _don't_ want to be the one to try."_

"_Fine," Eric growled, silently promising to make Wes sorry later._

_As Wes left to check the stability of the restaurant, Eric was left to wonder how on earth he would help Taylor; he pegged her as the self-reliant type, not to mention he never dealt with any minor first-aid problems on his case before. That was always Wes's job since he didn't have a problem with it and most were put off by Eric's stern demeanor. He took an alcohol wipe from its sachet and applied it to the cut on her cheek, the sting causing her to momentarily growl and glare at him. He merely glared back before trying to wipe her cheek again to make sure the bacteria was clear, her hand shoving his away. Getting the band-aid on would be impossible._

_Eric gave out a gruff sigh of displeasure at her stubbornness before finally talking to her. "Listen, do you see that cut on your face? If we don't get it clean and healed, you're going to get an infection."_

"_I know that," Taylor snapped at him. "I don't need your help. I can do this myself, so will you let me go already?" She reached for another band-aid in the first-aid kit but winced and let out a sound of pain when a throb shot up her arm from the movement._

"_Sure you can," Eric replied, softly pushing her back to her previous position with his free hand. "Even so, I need to take you to the hospital or the medical center at Bio-Lab for a check-up; you never know what those hits and kicks could've done to your ribs."_

"_I'm perfectly fine," she retorted again._

"_Sure you are. Now stop fighting and just let me help you, will you?" _

_She pushed him back when he came forward again despite the pain in her right arm. He couldn't figure why she kept refusing his help; she couldn't be that stubborn, could she? Their struggle continued, neither side gaining victory. When Eric couldn't stand any more of her refusals of help, he tried to restrain her arms and accidentally shoved her back, causing her to fall onto the floor of the SUV, grimacing in pain as her right shoulder hit the bottom. Eric winced when she did, a pang of guilt hitting him inside. He waited a minute before trying to help her back up, keeping in mind not to touch any sore spots on her arms and shoulders. _

"_I'm sorry for that," he said in apology, "but you can be so obstinate sometimes." _

_Taylor didn't reply or raise her eyes as her body did, instead turning her head to the side to avoid Eric's attention; apparently, she retrieved back into her shell and was not going to come out anytime soon. Eric tried look at her by moving to the side her face was looking toward, but she only turned her head in the opposite direction, which hurt her even more, so he decided to leave it alone. He was fine with the fact that she wasn't going to put up another struggle if he tried to put another band-aid on her cuts so he resumed his earlier action. Her arms and shoulders were bruising quite badly so Eric wrapped some rolled gauze onto her left shoulder which seemed to be recovering quickly enough. Her right shoulder, on the other hand, didn't appear to be in a better position. Taylor let out an affirmative "Ow!" when her right arm was raised and her shoulder moved again, followed by an angry expletive. Eric suddenly remembered an arm sling that Wes threw in when he restocked the first-aid compartment of the SUV. Eric recalled that he inquired over the point of bringing such a contraption and Wes answered that they would never know when a situation would call for one. _

_Gently placing her right arm into the sling he positioned with her shoulder, he asked if she was feeling any pain that was bothering her much. She answered with a curt, "Fine, perfectly fine." Even after she basically gave up resisting, she still kept her appearance of refusing aid. Eric was getting tired of her unremitting rejection. Her arms, shoulders, and the cuts on her cheeks taken care of, Eric noticed a slit on her lip he didn't see before that was beginning to bleed, the liquid content slowing making its way down her chin. Taylor wiped the blood away but it was obvious the flow was not going cease right away. Eric took a thin bandage from the kit along with a gauze sheet to help keep the blood from streaming any further. He felt compelled to speak again._

"_You okay?" He knew the question was lame, but he didn't want to delve immediately into the reason of the fight. Taylor slowly nodded in response. "You sure?" Eric cursed himself silently for asking questions that gave the impression of him being dense._

_Taylor lifted her gaze and the look in her eyes told him that she was perfectly fine and he could quit asking questions of the sort. "I'm sure," she answered. "You know, you don't have to pretend you give a damn about whether or not I'm all right. I know that you hate me."_

"_Excuse me?" Eric asked, masking no surprise at her statement. He felt insulted that she would think that, but the more he thought about it, he didn't exactly come off as friendly to Taylor and her team. The only thing that may have changed her opinion of him was during the big picnic when he inquired Taylor about the book she was reading when he caught her taking time apart from the group to herself, tickling her and stealing her book when she hadn't given him a straight answer. Despite the friendliness in the action, nothing of the kind was repeated between the two. Not that they even saw enough of each other to repeat the event. "I never hated you."_

"_Never?" she asked in reply, disbelief written all over her face._

"_Disliked and had suspicions of, maybe," Eric admitted, "but never hated."_

_A chuckle escaped Taylor when Eric divulged his opinion of her. "I feel bad that I felt like I hated you when you pulled me over to give me that ticket and then didn't thank me and my team when we helped you out. But I know it wasn't real hate, just some very extreme dislike."_

"_Gee, that makes me feel so much better." The two couldn't help the chuckles that the sarcasm earned, but both stopped short when they saw they were actually enjoying each other's company. Finishing her up and having nothing left to do but take Taylor to the medical center, Eric thought it was fit to ask a most suitable question. "What happened?"_

"_What?"_

"_Back in there," he clarified. "What happened with that guy that made you throw punches everywhere?"_

_Taylor sighed heavily, taking her time before answering. "Just something. Something personal," she added, giving him a look that asked him not to inquire further._

_Eric decided that he might as well give up at this point. If she wasn't telling him now, she wouldn't tell him unless she had to or wanted to. "Fine, I'll leave it alone. I'll make up something when we get to the medical center. Can you walk?"_

"_Yeah." She chose not to resist any more help. Taylor got out of the back of the SUV and walked to the side of the vehicle before getting into the second row of seats, waiting for Wes to return so that they could leave already. _

_Getting into the driver's seat, Eric involuntarily began to drum his fingers on the wheel of the car when Wes hadn't come for another five minutes. All of a sudden, he turned around, startling Taylor when he said her name and made her turn her head from looking out the car window. "Just to make sure you get it, I never hated you, at all."_

"_I know," she returned. "We both just gave really bad first impressions. We're adults; we're smart enough to know we can't hate someone on sight. And just so you know, I never hated you either."_

"_Good," he replied, feeling the smallest smile on his lips and turning back before Taylor could see it. She was still aggressive with her actions and protective with everything else. It was because of something big, Eric could tell, but he didn't know what. He could only hope to find out one day. _

* * *

"You never did tell me why you and that guy got into a fight," Eric reminded. 

"But at least I admitted that I never hated you," Taylor pointed out. "And I'm probably never going to tell anyone else about what happened at the bar."

"Anyone else?"

"Who'd you think I told it to?"

Eric figured she told Ashley and Kimberly; it seemed like they told each other everything, which might or might not be a good thing for everyone else in the house at the moment. "You know, you scared Wes into running away instead of helping you."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it," she replied.

"I guess not." Eric turned to go into the kitchen like everybody else, wondering what they could be talking about and hoping none of the current discussions involved him; he never liked being talked about. "Oh, just to let you know," he said when he turned back to face Taylor again, "I said you'd punch the girl."

Taking a moment to smirk at Eric's comment, Taylor felt an odd sense of calm with the memory Eric brought up. Or maybe it was that they shared it together. That last thought stuck in her head, causing her to shake physically for a moment as if she could wave it off. _That's… weird_, she thought. She'd leave it for some other time; now, she had to go see what her sisters were up to.

* * *

Boxes and papers were strewn over the floor of the manor attic, enlightening the Charmed Ones about the history of the Halliwell family but being of no specific help to their current situation. They had less than an hour left before the girls had to meet up with their friends at the park like Kimberly promised and they had found basically nothing. 

"There has to be something," Ashley urged, rummaging through the last documents in the box in front of her. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing significant," Taylor answered. "Just a few albums, birth certificates, family trees, blah blah blah."

"There isn't even a diary in all of this," Kimberly remarked. "You'd think out of dozens of generations of Halliwell women, one of them would've kept a journal or something."

"Well, they kind of did," Ashley said. "I mean, we do have the Book of Shadows."

"Yeah, but that only helps us vanquish demons, which isn't particularly useful when we don't know which one we're after."

"We could always go after all of them," Taylor suggested with a teasing smile.

"I don't think we're up to that," Ashley replied.

"God, this is so frustrating!" Kimberly's sudden outburst was accompanied by her tossing a photo album to the side, surprising both her sisters. Their attention was shifted elsewhere when they heard more than just a thump right after Kimberly threw the album, looking around for the cause of the noise. "What the-"

Taylor got up from her sitting position on the floor, walking over to the photo album on the floor and trying to see what she might be missing in that spot. "There's nothing here."

"Maybe we're just hearing things," Ashley said. "We've been searching for something since nine-thirty this morning. In fact, we're going to have to get something to eat soon; I don't think I can stand this much longer. Hey, what was in this album anyway?" She bent over to pick up the object, opening it to find pictures she guessed were only a few decades old. "Looks like nothing special."

"Here, let me put it back," Kimberly got up and went over to retrieve the article, hearing a loud creak when she reached her sisters. "What's with the floor?"

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged, walking closer to Kimberly to give her the album. When she heard the creaking sound increase, she stopped. "Um, I know this attic is old, but I don't think the floor is supposed to creak that loud."

"Check it," Taylor suggested.

"Check a piece of wood?" Kimberly asked. "Come on, it's just old wood." She walked forward to get the book from Ashley when she felt a part of the wood beneath her move and nearly fell from the shift. "Whoa, what the hell?"

Taylor rushed over to examine the wood, both her sisters joining her when she found the loose floorboard. She tried to lift the wood, finding it a little difficult to remove. She finally pried it from the floor, nearly hitting Kimberly on her right with her elbow when the board almost flew out of her hand. She looked back at the uncovered spot, finding some papers and a book in the alcove. "What the-"

Ashley grabbed the book that lay on top of the papers, finding a lock on the side. "Must be a diary." Despite the lock, she opened the diary easily, wondering how old the thing must be to open that easily without a key.

"What are these," Kimberly asked while picking up the papers. Scanning them briefly, she recognized them as birth certificates, wondering why they weren't placed with the others. "What are birth certificates doing down here?"

"Who are they for?" Taylor asked.

"A Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," Kimberly answered. "They weren't on any of the family trees we found, were they?" She became further bemused when her sisters answered in the negative. "Then why would they have the Halliwell name?"

"Can I see them," Ashley requested. As soon as Ashley took the three sheets Kimberly handed to her, her mind instantly felt like it shut off until black and white images raced through her mind. Several scenes flashed after another, featuring the same five women over and over, seemingly on the same side at first and arguing with each other in the last picture. She could feel the anger, the anxiety, and the enmity between the girls, though she wasn't sure it was directed toward each one of them. The premonition was gone before she knew it. She involuntarily gasped when she opened her eyes again. "Whoa."

"What?" Kimberly and Taylor asked, panicked at what Ashley saw.

"Was it a premonition," Kimberly asked. Ashley nodded. "What was it about?"

"Something really weird. I saw these five girls but they don't feel familiar. Most of what I saw was just the five of them talking, like they were trying to figure something out, but one of the girls seemed to just stand by. In the last one, though, it was a fight with three against two, and they all seemed pretty mad at each other."

"I'm guessing the three on the same side were those girls," Taylor said, pointing to the birth certificates, finding the deduction possible. "As for the other two… I don't know."

"What about that diary," Kimberly pointed out.

"I couldn't really read a lot into it," Ashley answered. "The handwriting is a little girl's so a lot of it is misspelled and illegible."

"We can figure it out later if we want." Kimberly thought it was about time for them to clean the mess they created of the papers and boxes and get ready to meet up with everybody at the park. She was about to say so, but something in her mind felt like she was missing something important and she looked around to see what it could be. She would've ignored it but the feeling grew into a nagging sentiment in her mind. Her eyes landed on the birth certificates again. There was something about them…

"Ash, can I see those again?"

"Sure."

Kimberly took the papers and scanned them again, looking for anything that seemed the tiniest bit familiar besides the surname. She felt a question to click in her mind. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed the first number she thought of. "Hey, Wyatt? I know this will seem totally random, but do you remember the name of your mom and aunts? Huh. We just found something weird in the attic and I wanted to ask. Really? All right, thanks." She closed her phone and let out an involuntary, "Huh," before letting her mind going back into investigator-mode.

"Mind telling us what that was all about," Taylor asked.

"When I heard the name Piper," Kimberly explained, "it was like something clicked in my head, like there was something about that name. I didn't know why but I thought it had something to do with Wyatt. That's why I asked if he remembered his mother's name, and oddly enough, he remembered that it was Piper. Don't you guys think it's awfully weird that neither these girls or Wyatt and Chris are on any of the family trees?"

"Well, they're pretty old," Ashley reasoned. "Who knows when how recent the last entry is?"

"Not too far back," Taylor thought aloud. "Patty Halliwell was the last one I saw and call me weird but I think that was Wyatt and Chris's grandmother."

"But if this Piper is their mother," Kimberly pointed out, "then what's with these messed up birthdates? Wyatt is 25 and Chris is only a few years after him. According to this birth certificate, Piper would've had them when she was, like, nine years old."

"That is weird," Ashley agreed. "Why is that?"

"Who knows?" Taylor shrugged. "We can see if there's anything more when the guys come home. Right now, though, I think we have around fifteen minutes before our friends chew our heads off for being late and not keeping Kim's promise."

After cleaning the rest of the clutter in the attic, the girls took Taylor's advice and swiftly left for the park. However, they knew those birth certificates and that diary would stick in their minds all day. How were they going to explain them to Wyatt, Chris, and their friends?

* * *

Everyone turned their attention to the sisters when they arrived at the park, seeing all sorts of things going on wherever they looked. Some of the guys started the football game they spoke of the night before while some girls went to do the same with volleyball. Several were still on the picnic blankets, lying down to enjoy the breeze, eating some of the food they brought, talking to one another about anything, or just relaxing on a surprisingly calm day. And of course some were running around playing an unofficial game of tag that Ashley, Kimberly and Taylor were sure all of them would get involved in. 

Something was a source of amusement for each of them. Kimberly smiled cheerfully when she saw Jason and Tommy get tackled by almost every guy playing football with them for apparently conspiring against every other player of the game. Sometimes, their brotherhood may have gone a little too far for everyone else to stand by doing nothing. Ashley did the same when she saw Cassie and Karone splash water from several water bottles at their friends running around in their game of tag. Eventually, the two had to run in hopes of escape from revenge but that only made it more amusing. Nothing could hold back the somewhat pleased smile Taylor gave when she noticed Alyssa and Cole sitting just a little apart from the rest engrossed in their own conversation and obviously flirting with each other. Everyone thought it was about time those two tried to progress their friendship into something more.

"How about we take part in this little outside gathering," Kimberly asked her sisters, already knowing the answer.

Each girl went separate ways, Kimberly to the set-up volleyball court to join in the game, Ashley to help Karone and Cassie escape their chasers, and Taylor to the football game the guys just resumed after their group attack. Initially, most of the guys couldn't help but worry when Taylor said she wanted to join in the game, wondering what she would do in a game of true football, tackles and all. If she was willing to punch a girl, who knows what she would to do a bunch of guys? Worse, what would she do to them since they excluded the girls from most of their activities?

"Come on," she insisted. "I promise, I won't hurt you guys. Much."

Eventually, with a little coaxing from some of the girls watching the game, they let Taylor into the game, Wes saying he'd take full responsibility for whatever happened since he chose her for his team. Soon, though, he almost regretted his words. The former Air Force Lieutenant was a better football player than the men thought, helping her team score enough touchdowns to put her team into the lead and tackling the guys hard enough that Max decided to take a break before she gave him anything worse than big bruises. The opposite team called for a sudden time-out, telling Wes he'd have to do something with Taylor before they quit playing.

"Oh, come on guys, that's completely unfair," Wes countered.

"No, no," Taylor started. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Besides…" She called out to Kimberly a second later, the two sisters having a quiet conversation quickly after. Kimberly suddenly looked up and stared at the guys with an unyielding gaze.

"Well, looks like we're just going to have to teach them a lesson," she said aloud, calling all the girls to come over to join them. The guys couldn't help their anxiety at the situation unfolding before them. "It looks like our fellow teammates have a little problem…" She gave a brief explanation of the 'problem', which prompted a common idea in all the girls.

Kimberly and Taylor turned to the guys with a shared smirk. "Well," Kimberly started, "if you guys are really that hurt by one girl…"

"Then how about a battle of the sexes," Taylor suggested. "Guys against girls, full-out football, and hold nothing back."

"Yeah, right," Zack said suddenly before anyone else spoke. "I hate to say it but us guys would kill you girls at football." All the guys around him took their turn at hitting him for that comment that was sure to worsen their situation.

"Fine," Aisha said, "if that's how you want it. You guys get to choose eight players for your side."

"Just eight?" several asked.

"Just eight," the girls returned.

"First team to score ten touchdowns wins the game," Kimberly said.

The agreement made, the guys dived into a discussion as to who would play. They didn't want to hurt their female counterparts, but then again, the girls weren't playing around either.

"All right, so which one of us gets to play," Jason asked first.

"Well, I know we're bumping Zack out for what he said," Rocky stated first.

"Hey, that's not fair, man," Zack retaliated, though everyone came to an agreement that he wouldn't play. The rest of the guys tried to figure which guys would play based on the girls who were most likely to play.

"Taylor and Kimberly, definitely," Tommy started.

"Aisha will be in the game," Adam added.

"Knowing them, I say Ashley, Karone and Cassie are in," T.J. put in.

"Trini and Kim played football with us all the time when we were younger," Jason continued.

"And Alyssa isn't as gentle as she seems," Cole brought up. At the looks his fellow ex-rangers were giving him, he quickly added, stuttering, "Um, uh, okay, that- uh- came out wrong. I mean- you guys- she and I- we're not-"

"We get it," all the guys said quickly to get Cole to stop stuttering, though it was obvious that most of them were barely holding their laughter at his words.

Finally, they decided on the eight guys who would play in the game, not noticing one fact about their team until the girls pointed it out. When the 'team' said they were ready, the girls they knew would play looked at them with odd expressions. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Rocky, T.J., Jason, Andros, Wes, Tommy, Eric and Cole looked from one to another trying to find the reason for the weird looks from their opposing team. They couldn't see the problem.

"Just a little dense, are we?" Trini asked aloud.

"And a little arrogant, like always," Aisha added.

"Why is it always an all for one and one for all deal with you red rangers," Taylor pointed out.

The guys groaned when they noticed that little fact but the girls told them to forget it; they had better things to deal with. The two teams lined up in separate positions in the area they deemed the football field. They decided both Tanya and Danny would be the referees to keep the game fair. The coin toss decided that the girls would get the first chance with the football. All the girls made a point to turn around for a moment and state a synchronized, "Have fun, boys," before Ashley got ready to hike the ball.

"42, 39, hike!" And the game began.

It took some time before the first touchdown was scored, earned by the guys, but the score didn't come without its price. Quite a few of them groaned from the pain they acquired when they were tackled by the girls. When the girls scored the next two touchdowns, the red rangers realized they'd have to stop going easy on their old teammates and actually play the game as if they were playing against each other. The task was easier than they thought, although halfway through the game, a shove from T.J. sent Karone to the floor and injured her to the point she had to get out of the game and have Katherine replace her. Zhane and Andros made a point to glare at their former blue ranger.

Almost an hour later, the guys were one touchdown from winning, the girls two away. The red rangers had to admit that they were wrong in underestimating the girls at the beginning of the game. They knew they should've learned from when they were all Power Rangers, but some lessons took longer to sink in. As it was Jason's turn to hike the ball, he immediately passed it to Tommy who threw it Andros when he was nearly tackled by Aisha and Kimberly. Andros tried to run down the field with a firm grip on the ball but lost it and had to pass when Cassie took him down. As T.J., Rocky and Cole were being blocked by Katherine and Ashley, the ball ended up in Wes's hands who was already making a dash for the end-zone. When he was twenty yards from the goal, he saw both Alyssa and Taylor rushing toward him to take him down. He passed it to Eric a few feet away and fell when Alyssa basically tripped him, unknowing if it was on accident.

The guys were sure Eric would make the touchdown but once again, they underestimated the speed of their opponents. Kimberly and Cassie bounced back from their tackles and Alyssa was still standing when she made Wes stumble, not to mention that Taylor was already going after Wes to stop him from scoring the winning touchdown seconds before. Eric focused his attention on his run ahead but made the mistake of looking back momentarily to see three former pink rangers rushing after him and found his side crashing with the ground a second later. Glancing up to his left, he only had a second to realize that Taylor tackled him before the momentum of the fall caused them to roll to his right for a few turns.

Taylor got up once they stopped rolling, Alyssa, Kimberly and Cassie catching up to her as she looked down at Eric with a smug smile. "Hah!" she declared emphatically before going off with her teammates for what was most likely the final huddle for this game.

The guys were worried in their own huddle, trying to find a quick and surefire way to win the game.

"All right, guys, that wasn't the best play, but Eric was only about eight yards away, ten at the most," Jason lay out as the team captain for the game.

"If we can figure out a way to just hold all of them back for just a little longer," Tommy stated, "then Eric would be able to score the touchdown."

"Okay, then, so we make the same play as the last one," Jason decided, "but this time, Tommy, fake a right, you know Aisha and Katherine are going to expect you to go right. Then pass to Cole. Rocky, Andros, you two protect him from whoever goes after him. Then Rocky, when you're close enough, throw the ball to Eric. Wes, Cole, T.J., I know three guys protecting Eric sounds a little ridiculous but you guys saw how the last play went. And, Eric, if for some reason you go down or one of them tackles you, pass to Wes. All right, ready guys?"

"Ready," they all agreed.

As Jason hiked the ball once more, the guys immediately went into the play he planned a minute ago. As far as he and the rest of the guys could see, it was working just fine; it seemed they had the girls figured out. Suddenly, their eyes widened when they saw a shift in the girls and they all began running from positions of equal distance from Eric and his defense. By the time they realized what they girls had done, they were too far down the field for the guys to reach them in time but they ran after the girls anyway. It wasn't long before the females broke through the three-man defense and Taylor took down Eric again, faster than she had last time. The girls all screamed in semi-victory when Taylor bounced up from the ground, happier at preventing the guys from winning than scoring any touchdowns for her team.

Jason was rethinking the play when Eric abruptly shot up from the grass and said, "That's it, Earhardt."

Everyone on the field stopped whatever they were doing when they heard Eric's declaration, wondering what he meant. Ashley and Kimberly knew what was on his mind and rushed over to Taylor but reached her two seconds too late, as she was now dashing all around the field trying to escape Eric's tickling her in the side. Kimberly and Ashley ran after him and tried to jump on him to stop his assault but their laughing didn't help their maneuver and instead started a chain reaction with everyone eventually chasing each other around the field.

Screams and yelps came from everybody when they were tagged at one pointed or another, the game tiring them out after all the running and laughing. The girls ended up gathered on one side opposite from the guys. They decided to come to a truce, the guys admitting the girls were quite good at football and the girls promising to be nicer the next time any of them insulted one of the girls. The two groups headed toward the picnic blankets to finally eat something after all that activity.

Most of them were settled down, laughing and smiling again for more agreeable reasons than before. Ashley was passing the food Kimberly was taking out of the baskets to their friends behind her when Kimberly suddenly stopped and she stared at the ground, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, Kim," Ashley said. "Something wrong?"

"Get up," Kimberly ordered quickly, though it wasn't a second later when the entire party could feel the fiery blasts charging at them from an unknown source.

Panic spread for a while before they realized that someone was attacking them. As they recovered and stood up from the ground, Taylor, Kimberly and Ashley looked around quickly to see if the attacker was anywhere near. They were suddenly glad the park was empty that day except for their gathering when they saw a familiar enemy standing yards away, grinning at them with a malicious smirk. The good day just turned terribly unpleasant.

* * *

There you go. Be nice and review. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Winter break was too short, college apps got in the way, and school's just been a... Anyway, I got this one in, which will hopefully tie you guys over for another month, maybe... SORRY!

_nightlancer6000:_ Ahem, I can so do that. I'm tired of my favorites stories with their chapters ending with cliffhangers. So I decided to use my power and torture you guys. Muahaha! Um, sorry for the momentary laspe of sense... In any case, here's the next chapter.

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:_ Again, I can totally leave you guys hanging, especially you and Rosa since you two end so many of your chapters on cliffhangers and we're always this close to finding you and begging for the next chapter. Besides, here it is. And I was thinking about doing that but it's funnier with Taylor and Eric. But don't worry, there'll be plenty of A/A later on.

_star fata_, _littlewhitelie91_, and_ dthstlkr69:_ Thanks for reading! Enjoy this one.

_Phantom Rogue_: I needed a flashback for those two. And the red rangers being dense allows too many opportunities for us to laugh. Just because they were leaders doesn't mean they were the brightest of the bunch. **:D**

_Latina1:_ Glad you like the story. Wow, someone actually watches my story vids on Youtube? I think I got a little preoccupied with those instead of my story. I'm pretty sure about Ashley and Taylor but everyone's screaming at me through emails about who Kimberly's going to end up with. I put Tommy in the vids because it's so nice to see them in music videos together, but as for this story, I'm trying to go by what the readers want... most of the time. Enjoy this chapter!

Again, major apologies, and I hope you guys like this chapter. The next update will come a lot sooner than this one, I promise. And Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

By now, everyone recovered from the explosion and ran over to where Kimberly, Taylor and Ashley were standing, wondering who they were looking at. When the smoke cleared, they saw a vaguely familiar male figure facing them from afar. When his identity registered in their heads, they all found reason to be on the defensive.

"Not as big a crowd as last time," he said, "but it's not like I'm after them. They're powerless, anyway."

"What are you doing here, Phrazare," Kimberly demanded, hating that she and her sisters hadn't found a way to vanquish him yet.

The demon's face flashed a momentary look of hurt, finding no reason to rush things. "What? Can't a mere demon as I come and visit the trio who keeps obliterating half of the Underworld? You know, you three have put many of us out of commission and we have almost no alternatives left."

"That's the point," Taylor said.

"Well, too bad for you the Underworld is trying to unite against you," Phrazare retorted. "Such a shame, really. I had been hoping to eradicate you myself."

"And what's stopping you from trying now," Ashley asked, masking no anger from her voice.

He let out a quick scoff. "Even I have a higher person to answer to, and I have specific orders not to attack you. But that doesn't mean I can't pay an enjoyable visit every now and then."

"Enjoyable for whom?"

"Many demons would be fighting for the freedom I have to drop in on you three. Actually, some of them might be doing so right now. Some of us demons are becoming restless."

Kimberly was tempted to ask 'over what' but she merely asked again what Phrazare was doing there. "You've got about a minute before we send you into another dimension."

"Oh, like that plan would work again," Phrazare laughed. "It didn't even work the last time. Now, I just popped in to check on your friends. I can see they're doing well, after all the assaults made on them a few days ago. I still wonder why some of the demons stopped and let you people live. But perhaps it is better to let you suffer. You three only have yourselves to blame for the attacks on your friends. We're very unhappy with you."

"Like you have a real reason to be," Taylor snapped, throwing a fireball in Phrazare's direction.

He dodged it easily at the last second, shaking his head and saying, "Tsk tsk," when he did. "_Someone_ needs to get her temper under control," he said in a sing-song manner that irritated everyone.

"Why did they all attack our friends," Ashley inquired, her patience wearing thin for the demon they encountered too many times.

"I suppose it had something to do with your little get-together a few weeks ago," he answered flippantly. "Someone heard from the Cleaners that you exposed the magical world to way too many people and the Underworld was trying to figure out if it was really true, that the Charmed Ones actually had social lives to return to after slaughtering us one by one." The girls would let that insult go. "When we heard the Cleaners couldn't do their jobs, some demons figured we could this mishap to our advantage. Some of us tried to capture your friends, since we know at least one of you would try to get them back. Others wanted to see if killing them would take down your defenses. And some of us just wanted to provoke you even more."

"I knew it," Taylor commented under her breath.

Ashley barely heard her sister and turned her attention to the nuisance of the day. "So, is there a real reason for those attacks? Because what you said doesn't seem to be a good enough motive."

Phrazare sighed as if in ennui, turning his attention to the leaves of the tree he was leaning on but still speaking to his greatest adversaries. "Maybe not to good witches, but those are more than enough reasons for demons to go after your friends. Now, I didn't come to talk shop. Well, maybe but we're talking about the wrong part of the business here."

"Business?" Kimberly was disgusted to hear anyone call killing innocents 'business'. "So, what _did_ you want to talk about, you pathetic waste of matter?" Kimberly could hear Taylor and Ashley quietly laugh at her words, causing a smile to come to her face despite their company.

Shifting his attention back to the Charmed Ones, he dropped what he could of his mordant fascia and turned somber. "A deal, between you three and me."

Taylor had to scoff at that. "What in hell would make you think we'd make a deal with you?"

"The fact I know about a revolution brewing in the Underworld, the cohorts of which are uniting to take you down. There may be competition as to who will kill you first but they'll come together just for that cause alone if it means they have a greater chance to rule the worlds with evil. You may be able to stop some of those demons but you can't stop all of them, at least not without my help." Phrazare sounded so self-assured they wondered if he was going to spend the rest of the time listing his credits. Thankfully, he didn't. "Here's how it'll go: I'll help you three get rid of any demons that come after you, or most of them anyway, and you grant me immunity from you in the future."

"No way. We can take down anything you throw at us without your help," Ashley declared. "Besides, we're not stupid enough to make any sort of pact with a demon like you, Phrazare."

"Do rethink that answer, dear."

"How about you shut up and leave us alone," Taylor suggested.

"Fine," Phrazare relented, "but you really should think about it. Don't wait until it's too late and your friends are all tossed into some bonfire the demons throw to celebrate your downfall. I'll be out of reach by then."

"Thanks," Kimberly said, "but no thanks. Now, leave."

"As you wish, but before I do, here's a little parting gift." With a snap, he made three female figures draped in similar black form-fitting clothes. A second later, he was gone.

The girls sighed when they realized they'd have to put in some fighting today. "You guys should stay back and get to safety," Ashley told everyone around them. "We'll take care of them." Their friends stepped back but they weren't going anywhere else; even if they didn't have abilities like the girls, they'd stay and fight for them if they had to.

The three went in three different directions when one of the demons charged a lightning bolt at them, trying to keep whatever those demons were away from their friends. Taylor recovered first, preparing a fireball if the demon attacked again. "Any idea what they are," she asked her sisters.

"Chicks dressed in black who throw lightning streaks," Kimberly noted. "Gee, that applies to, what, fifty different kinds of demons?"

"Demonatrixes again," Katherine asked barely loud enough for Kimberly to hear from a few yards away. She shuddered briefly, remembering her last encounter with a demonatrix. She did not want to repeat it.

"I don't know," Kimberly answered loudly before dodging another energy ball. "It could be."

Ashley tried to blow up the demon that focused its sights on her. She stopped in her tracks when the force did nothing to the fiend. "Um, guys," she said to her sisters. "We've got a major problem."

Taylor had just thrown a fireball and an energy ball at her own demon. She jumped to avoid another energy ball directed at her shortly after. "Definitely major," she agreed. "Who the hell are they?"

"Why can't our powers do anything to them," Ashley added, panic growing inside her.

Kimberly telekinetically threw a picnic bench at the demon running after her, finding no other alternative when she couldn't throw the demon with her telekinesis. "I have no idea," she shouted. There was only one thing she could do now, as much as she hated it. "Wyatt! Chris!" she yelled aloud, hoping Wyatt's sensing would kick in quickly. Just when she was a second away from hiding behind a tree to avoid another lightning streak, the two brothers orbed into the park, quickly taking in the scene before them.

"What took you so long," all three girls screamed, getting no definite answer from the two. All Wyatt said was, "You three have to focus!"

"We are!" they yelled back.

Wyatt and Chris could see that the girls couldn't do much than what they were doing now. They turned to each other and nodded, knowing their only choice and hoping it would work. They lifted their arms closest to each other and focused their energy, relieved when the blue lightning shot out of their hands seconds later. The demon pursuing Ashley was pushed back by the lightning, bouncing back before glaring at them and shimmering off into the Underworld. Her other two companions followed her example soon after.

They rushed over to Kimberly who was on her knees, taking in deep breaths to compensate for constantly running from the demon. Her old teammates ran over to her, checking her stability as she raised her head to see Ashley and Taylor's teams doing the same for them. "You two okay," she asked across the field, ignoring the questions her friends were throwing at her about her condition.

"Fine," they both yelled to her, accepting their friends' offers to help them up. Kimberly decided to do the same. "Who were those demons? How come we couldn't use our powers against them," she asked Wyatt and Chris once she was back on her feet.

"We really have no idea," Chris answered. "I've never seen them before."

"Why did your powers work and ours couldn't," Ashley asked when she reached the small group.

"No idea," Wyatt shrugged. "Like Chris said, we haven't met them before. Maybe there's something in the Book of Shadows."

"We can only hope," Taylor commented, pulling her sleeve up to look at the wound she acquired from an energy ball she couldn't evade. She had to stand still and wait while Wyatt healed the abrasion, glad she wouldn't have to look at the nasty gash. "Maybe we should get back."

"Sorry we have to cut the picnic short, you guys," Ashley apologized to everyone. They were all looking forward to a few hours of pure fun and relaxation in the park.

"Yeah, we promise to make it up to you guys," Kimberly swore.

Everybody shook their heads, assuring that it was perfectly fine. "We're just glad you guys are okay," Trini said.

"And we know more than anyone that evil waits for no one," Cassie added.

"But now we have more work to do in addition to trying to find out why the demons are attacking you," Ashley put in, grimacing at the idea.

"I thought that Phrazoo guy just told us," Carlos said.

"It's Phrazare," Kimberly corrected, "and I wouldn't believe anything he said. I mean, the Underworld is constantly trying to unite against good witches. I don't see any reason for them to come together now more than before. I mean, it's not like any of you guys have powers that would do anything to hurt them."

"Unless one of you guys happen to be witches and don't know it," Ashley let out.

"I highly doubt it, though" Taylor responded. "I definitely saw no reason for us to join Phrazare in his little deal."

Wyatt turned to her when he heard that. "Wait, what deal?"

"He said he'd help us against any demons if we never attacked him again," Kimberly answered. "He said we would need his help with the way the demons are uniting against us."

"You three didn't trust his word, did you," Chris asked with anxiety.

"I wouldn't trust Phrazare to put his shoes on correctly," Taylor commented, earning some quiet laughs from her friends.

Wyatt thought more about what the girls said, tuning out whatever anyone was saying around him. "Maybe there's a lot more than what Phrazare let off," he said to no one in particular, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean," Kimberly asked.

"If Phrazare came to ask you to make a deal with him for the reasons he said he did," Wyatt started, "then either he's planning something big against you guys for later on or there's some huge activity in the Underworld."

"If he was asking for immunity out of nowhere," Chris began, "he would need a good reason for it. Maybe he was planning on attacking you guys later on with an entire army of demons or something."

Ashley sighed tiredly, wanting to get back home for a safe environment to eat her lunch; she hadn't eaten in hours and her stomach was not letting her forget it. "Whatever it is, we'd never make a deal with him unless the world depended on it. And even then… Anyway, can we please get back home? I'm starving but I don't want to try at eat here. Lord knows if those demons come back, whoever they were."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "I'll go look them up in the Book of Shadows. We know they're coming back; we need to be ready for them when they do."

"We could probably orb some of you guys back to the manor with us, but I can't orb all of you back with me," Kimberly brought up. "The same goes for Taylor and her shimmering. Besides, someone needs to get the cars back home."

"I say the guys drive the cars back and the girls get to the house first," Ashley suggested, knowing her sisters would agree.

Most of the guys disagreed to that proposal. "Why do we have to drive them back," Carlos asked.

"Because you guys drove them to the park," Cassie answered.

"On the way here," Katherine turned to Kimberly, Taylor and Ashley, "their male egos took over and they wouldn't let any of us girls drive."

"Well, then it's settled. Wyatt and Chris can go back to whatever you two were doing, I'll shimmer half the girls, Kim will take the other half, and you guys get the cars back safely or you're paying for them."

"All six of them," Ashley added emphatically.

"God help them if they crash the van," Kimberly said, cutting off anything the guys had to say by dividing the females into two groups that would go with either her or Taylor.

Chris and Wyatt were about to leave when Chris turned around and asked the girls if they had found anything that morning in their search. Ashley, Kimberly and Taylor looked at each other, wondering if now was a good time to say anything about the papers they found.

"We'll tell you everything when you guys get home," Taylor decided out loud.

"All right, see you then."

"Later," Kimberly waved. "Now, how about we get home? We'll take the blankets and baskets with us. See you guys back at the house." Within minutes, everyone disbanded into small groups, making the same way back to the Halliwell manor.

* * *

Kimberly passed another plate for Katherine to dry with the dishtowel when they heard some of the guys shout about something in their impromptu poker game. "Is it going to be like this every night," she asked Katherine, half joking. 

"They won't play poker every night," Katherine assured. "Eventually, they ask for a pool table or something in the house. If they're bored enough maybe we'll end playing Monopoly or some other board game."

"God, I hope not. Monopoly, with those guys? I don't think I have the strength or the attention span."

Katherine laughed along with her friend. "Well, the worst they can do is ask us to join them in strip poker. I'm pretty sure hell will break out when they do."

"Kat, us joining in will be the _only_ way they'll play strip poker," Kimberly put in, rinsing another dish. "They have too much pride to do that with just themselves."

"I wouldn't want to be in the house when they do, and you know they'll reach that point sooner or later."

"You sure about that," Kimberly asked teasingly, making Katherine hit her with the dishtowel several times.

"I'm sure," Katherine said, keeping back her laughter at the look Kimberly threw her. "All right, I'll admit, I would probably stay for some of it," she relented.

"Eh, I would too," Kimberly admitted, laughing with her successor. "But only to see which guy loses his boxers first. After that, there's no freaking way I'm staying."

"Same for the rest of us," Aisha said, coming in with a huge empty bowl. "Sorry, I didn't eavesdrop, I promise. I just came back to refill the bowl with more chips. These guys are like sharks."

The two former pink rangers assured Aisha that it was all fine. "At least you'd have something to see," Katherine joked.

"Sure," Aisha said, "but seeing Rocky lose his boxers because of a poker game? Whoever made up the game, I'm pretty sure they weren't thinking about all the consequence. Later, babes."

"Later, Aisha," the two replied, returning to the sink that wasn't going to be clear anytime soon. Kimberly swore they would order pizza or go out for the next dinner.

"At least having a boyfriend lose at strip poker is better than having all your guy friends lose," Katherine mused aloud.

"You're right about that," Kimberly agreed. "Lucky her." She hadn't meant to, but somehow the trail of thought in both their minds led to a subject they were unsure they could speak about with each other. They both wanted to talk about it, but at this point in their friendship, when they barely saw each other for the first time since a few weeks ago after all these years? Eventually, Kimberly's curiosity got the best of her and she pushed herself to talk first, sure that she would regret it. "Do you mind if I asked you about you and Tommy?"

Katherine spent a minute thinking over whether or not she could really talk to Kimberly about this, drying dish after dish. She decided she might as well. Kimberly was becoming just as close a friend to her as Aisha and Tanya, and if there was anyone who deserved to know about her relationship with Tommy, it was Kimberly. "To tell you the truth, no. Actually, I've been waiting for you to ask all this time. I wasn't sure how I would feel, but at least we'll get it over with, right?"

"Right," Kimberly returned, almost absentmindedly. She was thinking of what to say next, not wanting to ask anything that was too invasive.

"What did you want to ask," Katherine queried softly when Kimberly didn't speak for over a minute.

"I guess," she started slowly, "what happened to you two? I mean, I know relationships don't last forever and it was a high school romance, but the last time I saw you two together, you were so happy. And you worked great as a team. When I thought about it, I thought you two would work out no matter how much distance was between you. I genuinely wanted you two to be happy. I guess some part of me was just the slightest bit disappointed when I came to the reunion and I heard you two weren't dating anymore and I just wanted to know what happened."

Katherine didn't know where to begin. "It was great. In the beginning, there was nothing wrong except that we barely found time together. But after we quit being rangers, we had all the time in the world before we went off to college and stuff. I don't think there was really any problem with our relationship. We just drifted apart, like everyone else in relationships. It was normal, you know, no big blow up or anything."

"You just drifted apart?" Part of Kimberly wasn't sure if she could believe that about Katherine and Tommy. They were too close to drift apart. Or were they just like everybody else?

"That's really the only explanation I can think of," Katherine admitted, trying to gauge Kimberly's true thoughts on the subject.

"Hmm." Kimberly could understand that; practically all her relationships ended because she and the guy grew apart and wanted to see other people. She chuckled when she realized that she was hoping Katherine and Tommy had broken up for a greater reason other than something simple like they grew apart and wanted different things. The situation felt oddly familiar.

"What is it," Katherine asked, noticing Kimberly laughing softly for the briefest moment.

"Nothing," she answered. "I guess I just realized how I was thinking that you guys broke up like you needed to in order to save the world or something. Maybe I always had this huge vision of you and Tommy together forever or something and it was just a shocker when I found out that you weren't."

"Why?"

"One of Ashley's premonitions," Kimberly divulged. "Every now and then, Ash gets a premonition totally unrelated to magic or demons or anything like that. It usually has something to do with our friends or us when we were normal." Kimberly joined Katherine when she laughed at the word 'normal'. She had to confess, they were never completely normal. "One of the premonitions was from the future, but it was way, _way_ into the future."

"What was it," Katherine asked curiously.

"It was of you and Tommy as grandparents during one Christmas," Kimberly described. "It really was cute. Your grandson was there and everything. Ashley didn't see much more but it was enough. It kind of fueled my hope that you two were meant to be. Then again, there's still plenty of time for you two to get together again."

"I don't know about that," Katherine said half-hushed.

Kimberly looked up inquisitively when she said those words. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Katherine started. "I mean, from what I heard, Ashley's visions of the future are pretty accurate but I can't help feeling that I could never be in another relationship with Tommy like that again. It's not that I don't think I can ever like him in that way again. It just feels like… like we were just so good together as a team that there was a line we couldn't go past. It's… It's hard to explain."

"I think I understand what you're saying, Kat," Kimberly said, hoping to make things easier for Katherine. "I mean, I can't know exactly what you're saying, but I think I know where you're coming from."

"I think our relationship could never go past truly platonic friends. Plus, I think he knows enough about me to be my brother," Katherine finished with a chuckle.

"Now I definitely know where you're coming from," Kimberly said a big smile. "That was my answer to everyone who asked why Jason and I weren't together. We know each other so well, it would be too disturbing for the both of us."

Katherine nodded, looking off into space for a moment. "Jason. Right."

Kimberly noticed something different in Katherine's voice. When she caught her friend glimpsing off at nothing in particular but obviously in thought, she knew something was up. "Kat? What's going on?"

"What," Katherine returned, slightly surprised. "Nothing's wrong. I was… just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing." _Now, surely, I could've come up with something better than that,_ Katherine berated herself.

"Kat," Kimberly repeated firmly.

"What," Katherine replied innocently.

Kimberly stopped rinsing the dish in her hand for a moment to take a hard look at Katherine and reviewing everything they said. When she hit a conclusion she couldn't help her jaw dropping, her lips forming a huge smile soon after. Could it be… "Oh my god," she said slowly.

"What," Katherine said again. _That word's getting annoying._

"You have thing for Jason," Kimberly said carefully, wide grin still on her face.

Katherine's eyes widened, unsure of how to react. Heck, she didn't even know if what Kimberly guessed was true. Maybe… "You've gone mad, Kimberly," she insisted, vehemently drying the next dish Kimberly handed to her.

"No, I'm not. I am so right, aren't I? You like Jason!"

"No, I don't!" Katherine persisted with panic. "Now, quiet down or someone will hear you."

"Oh, come on, this is huge."

"I don't like Jason," Katherine declared. "Now, can we drop it?"

Kimberly let it go for a second, but only to see Katherine's face. She was blushing furiously. "Katherine, I've been around enough girls to know when she likes someone, even if she won't admit to herself in a million years. Besides, you're blushing like you've just seen him naked."

"Kimberly!" Katherine dealt her friend a slap on the shoulder that unquestionably made Kimberly think twice about her words, but Kimberly was still smiling. "I don't like him, all right?"

"All right, I'll let it go," Kimberly ceded, returning to her chore. She knew when enough was enough. "I won't talk about it again," she said, knowing she could never make those words a promise. She thought everything would return to normal and she and Katherine would speak of much nicer things… until Katherine didn't take the plate Kimberly offered to dry and stood there looking at the wall behind the sink, practically rooted to the ground. "Kat, what's wrong? You okay?" When Katherine didn't answer, Kimberly started panicking. "Kat, what is it," she asked shaking Katherine's shoulder, keeping in mind to keep her voice low in case it was nothing.

Katherine should her head momentarily, her mind clear just for a second. "I don't know," she said after a while, hesitant about what was going on in her head. "I really don't."

"About what?"

"If you're right or not." After staying silent for another minute, she spoke again. "I've never really thought about it that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll admit, I did have a small crush on Jason back when we were rangers, but that was so long ago. I mean, I liked Tommy at the same time. For all I knew, I just had a thing for my male teammates."

"Except you didn't feel that way about Adam or Rocky," Kimberly supplied.

Katherine nodded. "It went away quickly, I never thought about it again. But until you said all that, I never realized how I never gave it much thought, even back then. Now, I'm just confused."

"Great," Kimberly said, "me and my big mouth."

"It wasn't that, Kimberly. I just… it just hit me a little harder than it did before."

"You really never thought about it?" Kimberly found that hard to believe.

"Really," Katherine answered honestly. "I thought it was as simple as that. But then why would I be so worried about it now?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Even at the reunion, you didn't think about it?"

Katherine shook her head. "I felt happy to see him again, but it was the same with everyone else. But it did feel nice remembering how I had a clean slate with him."

"Come again?"

"A clean slate. You know, when I met him for the first time when Tommy brought him back to be our gold ranger," she clarified. "The others knew of my past, even Tanya, but they never held it against me. If they had, we would've been screwed as a team. But with Jason, he knew nothing about how I first knew you guys. It was a fresh start and I was only aware of how grateful I was for that when we spent that week in Angel Grove for the reunion."

Katherine didn't know what to say after that and neither did Kimberly. They continued with the dishes in silence, both wondering if it was easier just to let this go. But Kimberly thought she had to make one point clear.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Be happy," she said. Katherine gave her a weird look. "You're a really good friend of mine. I want you to be happy."

"I am," Katherine assured.

"Without being confused about… stuff like this," she added. "I don't know what it is and I'm sorry for bringing it up but… Figure it out if you want, don't if you don't want to, just… be happy."

Katherine had to smile. Only Kimberly would say that to her. "I will," Katherine promised. "I just don't know if I can."

"Because?"

"Because of what happened with Tommy," she confessed.

"I thought you guys just drifted apart."

"We did. But after another boyfriend or two, I got to thinking and I couldn't help wondering that if it didn't work out with Tommy, was it going to work with anyone else? I mean, we were so close and we were so happy. There was no one else who knew that much about me like him, ranger past and everything included. If I grew apart from Tommy, am I meant to drift from every guy I date?"

Kimberly blinked a few times, knowing Katherine was waiting for an answer, any answer. "No," she answered strongly. "Of course not. Just because it didn't work with Tommy doesn't mean it won't work with anyone. Give yourself a break, Kat. Give a little time for the right guy to come along and sweep you off your feet. Don't think like that, okay? Blame it on those stupid lines."

"What lines," Katherine asked, suddenly confused again.

"Those lines. You know, there's a certain line at different levels with a guy." Kimberly had a bad feeling she was about to cause a lot of confusion for her and Katherine. "There's the one where the guy's a friend, not an acquaintance. Then there's one where you're friends, but not so close that you can't like him. There's the one where you know a lot about him but not too much and it feels like it's the perfect time to ask him out. There's one where you know a lot about each other and everyone sees a spark between you two and there's still a little room for you to go out with each other without it being weird. Then there's maybe another line or two before the one where you know each other too well that you can't go out with each other because you guys are, like, brother and sister close. Then there's the one after that where you're so close, but not in the family way, that you can't be yourself around anybody but him. That's when it gets too complicated, because you find yourself wanting to be with him romantically but a part of you knows he'll freak out, which freaks you out, too. A little further, you get to the line where you both want to be with each other, you feel like you can only be with each other and no one else, and maybe, just maybe, you two go for it. And then there's the one where you really can't go back once you've crossed it, because you're way too close beyond any other friendship you've had but you're _so_ close that any thought of being together seems very wrong and disturbing and you… you just can't, you know? Yeah, those lines."

The confusion on Katherine's face had no limits. She was so lost. "Huh?"

Kimberly tried to backtrack her words but found herself just as confused. "I have no idea," she said finally breaking out into a shared laugh with Katherine when she did. "I think I've gone loony."

"Mm, I'll join you," Katherine said.

"Mind if I ask you one more thing, Kat?"

"Go ahead, as long as it has nothing to do with… that."

Kimberly bit her bottom lip, taking a moment to go over her words carefully. "I know it'll sound conceited but I've been dying to know for a long time. Yours and Tommy's breakup didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

Katherine nearly dropped the plate in her hand when Kimberly finished. She thought she escaped that question but it was going to come up sooner or later. She didn't have anything to worry about; all she had to do was tell the truth. "Not really," she admitted. "I guess I had some insecurities when we first went out. I mean, after everyone thought you and Tommy were perfect for each other and what I did to you, I wasn't sure they'd accept me. For a while, I felt like I was going to live in your shadow forever, like I'd never measure up. But Tommy made sure I knew he would never compare me to you in our relationship. You were special to him and I wasn't going to deny him that, so I let it go. Rest assured, none of our problems involved you. Our breakup had nothing to do with you, so don't feel guilty." Katherine made sure to quickly add, "And it doesn't sound conceited. You have no idea how many people have asked me that."

Kimberly disagreed. "I have an idea. I got a few weird looks from Tommy's last team with his old students, from Tanya, and even some red rangers. I guess they thought I deserved some blame for what happened to you two."

"Well, don't mind them," Katherine advised. "They might not know it, but Tommy and I were very mature when we broke up. It was the right thing for us and we weren't chasing after childhood sweethearts at the time."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks, Kat. Sorry for prying."

Katherine promised her that she wasn't. "Some things, you just have to know. Hey, do you mind if I take a break, Kim?"

"No, of course not. Go, have some fun. Make fun of the idiots who lost out there."

"That's not nice, Kim," Katherine admonished, though her smile didn't say the same.

"I am being nice," Kimberly insisted. "Just go."

"Okay. I'll send Aisha in. Take a break in a few minutes and join us, will you?"

"Maybe," Kimberly said, knowing she wasn't going anywhere until she finished. _Taylor's definitely rubbed off on me,_ she decided. She was surprised to hear Tommy walk in two minutes later.

"Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Go ahead, but I thought Kat was sending in Aisha."

"She did, but Aisha was in the middle of making sure Rocky didn't bet away their entire checking account and I volunteered," Tommy responded. "I didn't want to leave you all alone with our mess and some of the guys and I felt like you girls would be mean to us again if we made you clean the dishes anymore. In fact, I think Jason or Adam's going to come in to relieve you in a minute or two."

"I'm not leaving my station," Kimberly declared.

"What's with you and the kitchen?"

"Nothing. I'm just not going to leave until _I_ finish these dishes."

"Whatever you say," Tommy said. "What were you and Kat talking about, anyway," he asked innocuously. He didn't know what to think when Kimberly actually took some time to think about what to say. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

"You're not the center of everyone's universe, Dr. Geller." Kimberly suddenly remembered Tommy saying almost the same exact thing once when they were in high school and he started out as the green ranger. _Weird._

"Geller?" Tommy asked with a raised brow.

"You know, like in _Friends_, Ross Geller, the paleontologist."

"Yeah, I know. It's just no one's called me that except Jason and Rocky and that was when I was halfway through my Master's degree. And don't think you're getting away from my question," he reassured.

"Fine," Kimberly said. "So what if it was about you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what you were talking about. You two were in here for a long time. If it bothers you, I won't talk about it."

Kimberly let her ex-boyfriend's words hang in the air for a while. She bit her lip distractedly again before saying anything again. "I just asked her what happened to you two. She told me you two just grew apart, and that was it."

"You sure you didn't talk about anything else," Tommy asked suspiciously. "I heard her practically shouting your name, like she was angry or something. We got worried out there for a minute."

"Just some girl stuff that guys will never, ever be able to talk about," Kimberly answered with a smug smirk.

"Then no way am I getting into that." Tommy continued to take up Katherine's job, eventually timing his drying to be in sync with Kimberly's rinsing. "What'd you think about it," he asked suddenly, not knowing where it came from.

"About what?"

"Our break up."

"Yours and Kat's?"

"Yeah."

Kimberly took another moment to shrug. "I don't know. It felt weird, I guess, but then again so did everyone else, I think. We thought you guys were one of those 'together forever' types, and now you aren't so…"

"Well, they thought the same about us," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, they did."

"Guess all us ranger couples are doomed then."

"Not all of us," Kimberly countered. "I'm still rooting for Ashley and Andros. I know they'll sort everything out. There's always Rocky and Aisha; I don't think they'll break up, they need each other. Zhane and Karone are just moments away from getting together and Cole and Alyssa just happen to have a little bit of shy teenagers left in them."

"Like we were."

"Yup," she agreed with a smile.

"That still leaves everybody else."

"Well, don't tell Taylor this, but I'm hoping something happens between her and Eric before all this is over. I've just got to see how that turns out."

"Conspiring against your own sisters. Nice," Tommy teased.

"I'm not conspiring," Kimberly objected. "I just like dreaming little matchmaker dreams in my head."

"Which makes trouble for the rest of us."

"Hey," she said, splashing him with some soap from her side of the sink. "Be nice."

"Okay, okay, I will," Tommy surrendered, not wanting to repeat anything remotely related to that afternoon's football game. But he did take the liberty to retaliate by splashing her with some water from his side of the sink.

Kimberly didn't take the comeback well. more splashes from both sides and they were soon trying to evade the other's attacks, most of their shirts and faces wet from the water and soap when they finally decided to stop. They hadn't noticed that their laughing had grown so loud that Jason and Trini came in to see if they were all right. When they saw their friends' condition, they declared they would take over the rest of the dishes, pushing Tommy and Kimberly out of the kitchen and asking everyone to make sure they stayed out of the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go in there," Aisha said to Tommy.

"She started it," he returned, just as Kimberly said, "He started it." They both started laughing again after that until Aisha got up from her seat and practically pushed the two apart, telling Adam to make sure Tommy stayed on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry," Adam guaranteed. "Besides, he still has a few bets to settle over here."

Aisha thanked her old teammate before silently promising not to let Kimberly and Tommy wash the dishes together again. She could only imagine the mess that would come out of it.

* * *

Whee, chapter 16 done. I'll try to hurry with the next one, but in the meantime, review if you'd like and amuse yourselves with other fics by, well, my other reviewers while I'm spending forever with the rest of this story. **:P**


End file.
